When Destiny Calls
by littlevamp
Summary: Story about a girl who gets captured and is forced to serve the spider lord. But in doing so they start caring for eachother in a loving way. Read and Review. All reviews welcomed! First fic! story better than summary.
1. Morning chore

When destiny calls

Prologue

It was a gorgeous morning as I awoke, opening my eyes to the beautiful site of Nosgoth. A place where I find to be the best in the world. With it's amazing grasslands and beautiful sky, I felt like I was lucky to live in such a place. My name is Regina, and I have just turned 16 years old. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I live in a small quiet village with my Mother and Father. My Mother's name is Caroline and my Father's name is Marcus. He is the leader of our villages' resistance group, The chosen ones, against the vampire threat. Although there are rarely vampires that come around here, it is good to be prepared for an attack. Actually, I've never seen a vampire in my life. People have told stories of how they were attacked by them long ago, but a lot of times they tend to exaggerate. I've only heard of one vampire, a mean and evil bastard that will stop at nothing to thin the human herd. They call him, "Kain". Although I've never seen this "Kain" before, I have been told things about him. He is the so called vampire lord of Nosgoth who lives in a sanctuary about 15 miles from here. My parents never mentioned him to me before, which is why all this information is new to me. It's been said that he has sons, his loyal lieutenants who would stop at nothing to make sure their master got what he wanted. They all have their own children as well, hundreds... thousands perhaps, all in their own territory. I believe Kain has six sons total. I don't have a clue on what their names are though. But I remember one time my cousin told me long ago that while she was shopping in the market place, she could have sworn she seen one of Kain's sons. Dressed in black leather pants with gold boots and shoulder armor along with a red drape. He along with others, who bared his clan symbol, were along side him as they past her. She didn't know why they were there, but she did notice something strange about that vampire... he was handsome. Now normally, she said, it was rare to see a good looking vampire. I guess Kain must have had some beauty in his early days to have such a beautiful child such as he. She said his name was Raziel or "Lord Raziel" to the lower ranked scums such as us humans. The way she described him made me want to go find him and be with him ... forever. Although what I've heard about vampires was bad, I wouldn't mind meeting this "Lord Raziel" after all.

Morning Chore

Chapter 1

After I had dressed, I went downstairs to greet my parents and to start the day with my usual chores. "Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" My mother asked as she was putting dirty laundry in a basket to take to a small stream outside town to wash. "Fine mother, thanks", I sad as I looked around the room suspiciously. "Where's Father?"

"Aye, he went into town for the resistance meeting. Some member came by early this morning to let him know".

"Oh", I said as I walked over to my Mother. I knew my first duty of the day, laundry. Although only three of us lived in the household, it seemed like the Sarafan army were living with us.

"Come on Regina let's go to the stream and wash my dear,"she said as she lifted the basket. I nodded and trailed behind Mother and out the door. I couldn't help but wonder if any vampires were near by. I just had this feeling in my gut that made my stomach turn. I couldn't stop thinking about vampires. I've heard what they did to innocent and helpless victims such as myself. The thought made me sick. I don't know why but I got enough courage to ask my Mother a question that I knew I'd regret.

"Mother, have you ever seen a vampire?" I said with anticipation yet fear afraid to hear what the answer would be. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me as if I WAS a vampire. She dropped the basket of cloths and slapped me hard across the face. A small tear came down as I put my cold hand on my now red hot cheek. I stared blankly at her, wondering what made her do that.

"Where did you hear such nonsense?" She said looking at me.

"At... At the market place. P...People talk about them all the time," I had lied . I cursed my wretched tongue for that. I hated lying, especially to my Mother. If I had told my Mother the truth that my cousin Adara was the one who told me, she would never let her visit me again. I really loved her stories of vampires, her knowledge of them fascinates me.

"Well I don't want you near those foolish people. They don't know what they say. They are all good for nothing drunks and slobs. Good rittons" she said picking up the basket and walking towards the stream. I followed slowly behind her, letting the words that she had said to me sink in. I started getting some cloths and washing them.

Sunset...

The water was cold on my bare, sensitive flesh as I washed my cloths. A cool breeze was forming and the sun was going down. It would set behind the tall trees and dissapear before my eyes.

"Regina I'm going home to hang up the laundry to dry. When you are finished come home, child. But don't stay out too late. You never know what lurks out here in the dark", my Mother said as she looked at me. She picked up the basket with wet cloths and walked away disappearing behind the tall shrubs. I watched her walk away , leaving me here in silence as I sat alone and unprotected. I always wondered what lurked out here in the dark. The thought of vampires made me feel uneasy. Again the thought of one showing up was inevitable. I could feel cold eyes upon me, but had no idea from where I was being watched. I started washing faster, telling myself "it will be okay". I started feeling really anxious to finish my chore, the sound of silence sent a shiver up my spine. It made me wonder if someone or something was near, for the animals were quiet.

I'm Captured

Chapter 2

I listened closely to the silence of the woods and looked around nervously. "Forget this, I can wash these another time", I said as I started gathering my cloths. The silence was too much for me. But then something made me stop dead. I heard footsteps not too far behind me, and they were getting louder. My heart pounded like a beating drum in my chest, and my body was trembling. I gulped as I decided to turn around to see what was there. As I did, my eyes slowly widened in fear for what I seen in front of me. A vampire... a real life vampire. He stood at about six feet and had a shaved head with white razor sharp teeth and yellow cat like eyes. He wore leather pants, leather boots and an armored outfit with a strange symbol on it. Probably belonging to one of the clans like my cousin was talking about. Although I don't think it was one of Kain's sons because he wasn't wearing a clan drape. He was a mean and vicious looking beast who looked really hungry and I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me escape.

"Ah, fresh blood", the vampire chuckled to himself. "What's a tasty morsel like you doing out here all alone?". I just looked at him in disgust, but not in fear as I was earlier. "Well, I would like to let you know that I cannot allow you to leave",he said as two more vampires came out from the shadows not too far from him.

"Who are you?", I asked as I slowly backed away.

"I , child, am Demetrius first born son of Zephon, second in command in his Lord's army", he said in such pride. "And these two behind me are Victor, second born son of Zephon", he said as he pointed to his right. "And this is Octavius, third born son of Zephon", he said pointing to his left.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as I was now afraid.

"We are on a mission, if you must know. Our Lord has requested that we find him a new "toy" to play with", he said as he laughed. "Can you believe it? The Master is more than 1000 years old and he still plays with toys. But not the toys of a child, he likes to torture humans for his enjoyment", he said eyeing me. "And whatever the Master wants the Master gets", he said as he charged at me. But in those split seconds, I thought back to the time when I asked my cousin Adara about a vampires weakness. She said there are many:Water, Sunlight, Fire. Water! That's it! I remembered the stream was behind me, and that's when instinct took over. I quickly cupped as much water in my hands as I could and threw it in Demetrius' face.

"Arraahhhhhh", he yelled as covered his face in agony. The flesh began to dissolve and sizzle, with some white smoke coming out. I turned around and ran as fast as I could away from here.

"Get her, do not let her escape", Demetrius said as he held his face in pain. Meanwhile Victor and Octavius were right on my tail. I tried to outrun them, but I had no chance at all. One of them Knocked me down to the ground and I knew it was all over. I tried getting back up but I was hit over the head with something hard and heavy and then... it went black. And all I remembered... was darkness.

Take me to your leader

Chapter 3

I had awakened. To a place of which I know not. The surface which I was laying on was hard and cold. As I inhaled, I could smell filth and decay around me. My eyes seemed to wonder where I was as I gazed around this... rat hole I was in. I sat up and wiped the dirt off my face that came from the floor. I stood up and started dusting my cloths off form the filth that had attatched itself to me. I made a hissing noise when I noticed I had touched a freshly opened wound on my right arm. Little blood was there, thought some of it dried up. It looked like a cut that one of those vampires had given me, and they too were most likely the ones who brought me here. Those foolish bastards! I hope and pray that some day they will meet their demise and when they do, God will show them no mercy. I stood there, examining my surroundings with little interest. The sight of death was every where. In the corner of the room remained several skeleton's, which were once living beings like me. I realized it was a jail cell, a place where a human such as myself would probably never see the light of day again. And it was then I heard those horrible noises. I looked out through the small bared opening on the door. The outside seemed like a dungeon. No! Some kind of torture place, probably for those that had betrayed their so called "Master". Or maybe it was for beings that served no purpose to them. Beings... like me. But then, something horrible caught my eye. It was a chained up prisoner. Actually there were many, but this one was different, more disgusting than the rest. This human was only half of it's self. The bottom half, was missing. The top half was hanging by it's wrists in chackles chained to the wall. The person was long dead, it's rotting flesh was already being infested by parasites. And out came the insides that dropped from the corps, the long intestence that swung back and forth like a pengilum while rats feasted upon it. This made my stomach turn and I felt sick. I quickly turned around and vommitted on the floor. Nothing much came out with the exception of acidic saliva. I was also very hungry, thinking back to this morning, I had nothing to eat. It made me wonder how long I was in this cell. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the main dungeon cell door opened violently, startling the other prisoners as well. Two vampires came in, and I recognized them. They were Victor and Octavius, the two that knocked me out and brought me here.

"Ah, so the wench has awakened at last", Victor said chuckling to himself. Octavius began to unlock the door to my cell.

"The Master has requested your presence in his throne room. He wants to see his new prize that we got him", Octavius said as he grabbed me roughly and pulled me out of my cell. They took me out of that place and we entered a mass of corridors that seemed to go on forever. There were vampires everywhere, and they were all from kind it seemed. They gave me cold threatening looks. It didn't matter to me what looks they gave, I just tried to ignore them and remain strong. I didn't want to cry,although I felt I had to. I wasn't going to let these monsters get the best of me.I wasn't going to show any fear that would shame the human race in any way.

"Don't worry, the Master isn't that bad once you get to know him. He's really quite an intelligent man. And who knows... maybe instead of torturing you with pain he might torture you in pleasure", Victor said as he and Octavius laughed.

"Yes indeed. He keeps his attractive victims for himself. He can get any women he wants if he so desired. He's a bit nasty though, he tends to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself, if you know what I mean", said Octavius as he chuckled to himself. I began to worry, what the hell was going to happen to me? "But don't fret, your quite gorgeous, I must say. The Master will most likely keep you", He said as he gave me a lustful look. I turned away in disgust. After minutes of walking, we finally came across two giant doors, each engraved with strange symbols. And above the door barred a name... ZEPHON. I knew this was it, their so called Master's room. Victor knocked on the door and stood there awaiting permission to enter I suppose.

"ENTER", came a loud but steady voice from the inside. Octavius and Victor opened the doors and all I seen were eyes staring at me. The next thing I knew I was pushed down to the floor almost hitting my face. Victor and Octavius bowed deeply in respect beside me.

"Forgive the intrusion my Lord, but we have brought you the prisoner as per your request", said Victor looking up at his Master. I looked up at Zephon, who was staring coldly at me just as the other vampires did before I arrived here. Next to him was Demetrius, probably discussing war plans due to the maps on the table.

"Very well, leave us", Zephon said as he motioned his hand for his children to leave, keeping close eyes on me. As the door closed behind me, my heart froze. I was now alone with some perverted monster. He came towards me and stood right in front of me, and I looked up at him coldly as ever. He wasn't that bad looking, for a vampire. He had very pale skin that almost looked like he seen a ghost. He had raven black hair that was short and spikey in the back and a ponytail that reached to about his shoulders. He was tall and well built, wearing a silk shirt with tight leather black pants.


	2. Meeting Lord Zephon

Meeting Lord Zephon

Chapter 2

For a long awkward moment he stood there. As I stared down at the ground in silence, I knew he was watching me coldly. I could feel his cold yellow eyes burning through my skull as I did when I entered the room. I didn't want to look at him though, doing that was like staring at death right in the face. At last "Lord Zephon" broke the silence.

"What is your name human?", he asked as I slowly brought my head up to meet his heart stopping eyes.

"My name is... Regina", I sad looking at him in fear. He raised his brow.

"Do you know why you are here?", he said in a louder yet calmer voice as if I was deaf. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor, trying to remember why in fact I was here.

"Yes...I do", I said as I remembered what Victor had told me earlier. I knew I was in for it. He put his hand under my chin and brought it up violently, bringing his face merely an inch from mine.

"Tell me then, why are you here?", said Zephon gritting his teeth. I swallowed hard and tears were forming in my eyes.

"V-Victor told me th-that...I was to be your new t-t-toy", I said as tears came rolling down my face as if they were racing to see who would drop to the floor first. I was scared to death. I didn't want to die now, at least not by the hand of this man. His eyes widened a little and he showed a satisfied grin.

"Is that what he told you, now?", Zephon said. I only nodded in reply. He looked up towards the ceiling, deep in thought. Then he looked back at me and smiled.

"Well, that's part of it. The part he did not tell you was that you are to be my personal servant and go wherever I want, whenever I want. You will be in charge of setting out my attire everyday. You will make sure I have my meals ready, you will run my errands, and do just about anything else I want that needs to be done", he said in a proud tone. I looked at him as if he lost his mind, perhaps he did ages ago.

"You are to sleep in my spare room that is never used. It is located below the one you stand in now. I will have my servants fix it up for you so that you may sleep there every night. I rarely have things to do at night so there is no need for you then. You are to follow me around everyday starting at dawn. Tonight you will sleep in your jail cell, tomorrow you will be brought here to me in the morning. I t will be then that I will hive you daily chores and demands, so you best get some sleep. I do not have patience for those who do not take me seriously and for those who think this is a game. I assure you this is no game. If you fail it could cost you your life", said Zephon. "Dismissed". I felt that now since I am under his power, I would have to do what he says if I valued my life. I wanted to go home more than anything, but perhaps if I stayed on his good side, he would let me go free. I bowed down to him in disgust. As I opened the door, two vampire guards were waiting for me. They grabbed me by my arms and bound them together behind my back. It hurt me badly.

"Oww, son of a bitch", I said as I kicked one of the guards in the crotch. In return he slugged me across the face, causing my lip to bleed.

"Enough!", Zephon said as he came close to me. "Take her to her cell, make sure she is up and ready by dawn, then bring her to my quarters", he said to the guards then looked at me. With his finger, he swiped the blood form my lip and brought it to his mouth.

"Mmmmm... I haven't tasted that blood in centuries", Zephon gave a sly grin. "I guess I'll have to keep you really close to me", he said as he and the guards laughed.

"We are finished... take her away", he said as he turned around and shut his doors. And I was taken away, only to be awakened at dawn.


	3. My new home

My New Home

"Get up witch!" Came into my ears as my eyes shot open in surprise. "I said get up!" The next thing I knew, I was getting the air knocked out of me. I was kicked in the stomach.

"AAA-hhhhh", was all that came out of me, I couldn't breathe. I let out a small cry and tears came down. The vampires quickly picked me up and cleaned my revealing skin with a slightly damp rag. Then they bound my hands behind my back again, only this time I didn't resist. How could I? I was so weak and exhausted. I hadn't eaten in days, plus I still had opened wounds from the day before. No infection was present, yet. I felt like I was going to die in this place, I was suffering too much. As the day before, we began walking down the corridors on our way to Zephon's quarters.

"Walk faster whore", came another command from one of the vampires. I shook my head in disbelief, how could these creatures be so cruel? I did nothing to deserve this and yet I'm being treated like a dog. If I would have known that I was going to be captured while washing my cloths I would have wore filthy cloths that whole week. At last we reached our destination and once again, as before, they knocked and waited to enter.

"Come in", came a voice from inside. I knew it was Zephon's, but it seemed much more gentle this time. We entered and again I was pushed down on my knees as the vampires kneeled beside me. No one was here.

"My lord we have brought the prisoner", said one of the guards.

"Very well, you may leave her", said Zephon. But all I heard was his voice. The two guards got up and left, me bound and alone. Then suddenly Zephon come out from the next room. I couldn't believe what I seen. Although I didn't really like Zephon, his body was an exception. My wandering eyes tried to resist starring, but they could not. He was wearing absolutely nothing except tight leather shorts. His skin was so tight over his body revealing very toned muscles. All I could do was leave my mouth open. He then gave me a confused look.

"What are you looking at?", he said coldly. I quickly looked down at the floor. He then came over to me.

"Very well", he said as he was putting a silk robe on containing his double symbols stitched in the front right breast pocket.

"Your first job is to tidy up my room. I want it spotless, from head to toe. Next I want my library cleaned, then I want you to dust the armory and polish my weapons. I should be back later. But right now I am to attend a meeting with my Father and my brethren, so I expect all this to be done when I return. Do not go to sleep until I inspect your work. If it is not done right, you not sleep until it is and will be severely punished. Do I make my clear", he said folding his arms.

"Yes sir", I said looking down at the floor. He grabbed my face and brought it very close to his.

"Good". He looked at me for a while and then spoke. "Look at me when I'm talking to you from now on", he said gripping tighter and then violently tossing my face, walking away. I felt my cheeks, they bled. His claws had dug into my skin. I wiped them clean and decided to get cleaning before he smacks me the next time.

"I am off", Zephon said almost an hour later. He was dressed in weird looking armor. He must have had help because there was no way he could have got dressed by himself. His armor was too complicated for one person to put it on alone. And to think, I would have to help him from now on. I didn't see much amusement so I went back to cleaning.

Nightfall...

I figured it was about 10pm or even later. I was really drowsy, my eyes would not allow me to keep them open any longer. I waited for Zephon to return while trying hard to stay awake. The door opened... and at last he arrived. I dropped down on my knees. Although I don't know if it was because of freewill or weakness. He pulled me up by the arm and stood me up. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head a bit to keep me from sleeping. He then looked around the room, inspecting it.

"Hmm. Very well done, Regina", he said nodding his head in approval. "With a good job such as this, there is no need to inspect the other rooms", he said looking at me showing a sly grin.

"Thank you sir uh... ahhhh...owwww", I said as I clutched my stomach. I felt like I was going to die, due to lack of food and water. I gripped my stomach tightly because of the hunger pains. It felt like someone was trying to rip out my insides and after succeeding, they would dangle them in front of me to show their success. I once again fell to the floor, lying on my side.

"What's wrong!", he said in shock.

"I... I am so hungry. I ... hav-haven't ate in d-days. I-I'm too we-weak", I said trying to sit up. But my strength was drained and I remained on the floor. Zephon quickly got up and left the room. I began to loose conscienceness. He quickly returned with some bread and a drink. I quickly shoved the whole piece in my mouth, chewing it hungerly.

"Don't be foolish, you'll choke", he said handing me the drink. After I finished, I felt better, but still weak. He stared at me for a while. All over me. At my wounds, or so it seemed because he grabbed my arm and examined it.

"Where did you get these scratches", he said pointing at my arm. I looked up at him, into his eyes, and told him.

"Your children did this to me!", I yelled. "What did I do to deserve this? I have not done wrong, or anything to hurt anyone. Why must I be treated like such a worthless piece of dung?", I said starting to cry.

"It is not my fault that they did this to you so don't you dare yell at me! I was not present when this happened so don't throw accusations! Maybe you asked for it-...

"What are you saying! Just because I'm a human you monsters think you can hit me and treat me however you like-

"Your in my domain now, your in no position to ask such questions!", he shouted. I tightened my fists. I couldn't believe his words.

I shook my head, unbelievable this man was. More and more tears started rolling down my face, dripping on to the floor. He then grabbed my face and caressed it ever so softly, wiping my tears along the way.

"Forgive me", he said in a soft whisper. "I did not mean what I said. I'm sorry. I will talk to my children about treating you like they are" he then looked at my wounds again. "In the mean time, let's treat these wounds before they get infected", he said helping me up and sitting me on his bed. He left the room for a moment only to return with bandages and antiseptic. He took my arm and cleansed it, as well as the other wounds on my body. But this made me wonder, why was he doing this? This didn't seem right. He was yelling me only minutes ago, and now he was treating my wounds with such gentle care. Maybe I was wrong about Zephon, maybe he does have a change of heart, a patch of light in darkness.

"Well there you go, child all done", he said looking at me. I was looking at the job he did and smiled. He does care, I thought. I looked up at him.

"Thank you my lord", I said. He nodded. I couldn't resist, I jumped forward and hugged him tightly. Then pulled back suddenly, realizing what I did. He just gave me a confused look.

"What was that for?", he said.

"For saving my life and treating my wounds. Without the bread and drink, I probably would have died. And probably would have had the same fate if I had an infection", I said shrugging my shoulders. He raised his brow.

"I see", he said looking down.

"Well sire I must be retiring for the night, I have many chores to be done", I said as I was getting up. He grabbed my arm and sat me back down.

"If you want, you may stay here for the night. I really don't mind, but just tonight", he said pointing a finger at me.

"Thank you for the offer sire, but I'll be fine in my room", I got up and bowed . "But thanks for the offer".

He stood up looking down at me.

"Very well Regina if that is what you wish", he said. But without warning he hugged me and then let me go. I left the room to return to my quarters.

" Stubborn human", said Zephon as he got ready for bed.

What did ya think of this chapter? Kinda long huh? Well there's more on the way, keep those reviews coming. I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Until next time, later!


	4. A new day

A New Day

A new day had begun. I had awoken at dawn. Only this time without the help of those vampire bastards. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes, looking around the room curiously. Last night was murder. I was so tired, that I didn't even see what the room that I slept in looked like. I merely found the most comfortable area... and then I was out cold. I pulled the covers off and put my feet on the cold stone floor. The room that I was in was beautiful, at least in my eyes. The room that I was used to was nowhere near as luxurious as this. Of course it wasn't as nice as Zephon's either. It had two huge windows with black curtains on the left side of the room. The walls contained portraits of Zephon along with his clan banners hanging along side the main portrait in the center of the room. A small desk and chair were on the far right side of the room, a candle nestled on the desk surface as well. A chandelier hung above my head on the ceiling. And of course the bed that I was in was the best part. For the first time ever I had felt silk. It caressed my body ever so softly, making me want to lay here all day and not have a care in the world. The silk sheets were a burgundy color that reminded me of a fine wine I had seen the wealthy drink long ago. But I had no choice, I had to get up or I'd get beaten and thrown in the rat hole again. So I made my way up to Zephon's room, thinking of the duties that needed to be done. As I knocked on his door, I waited patiently while fixing my out of place hair. I didn't want to look like I just got out of bed, or at least not too much. The door opened suddenly, only it was not Zephon that appeared in front of me. It was another slave girl just like me, only she seemed at least two years older than I. She had blond, curly hair that reached her shoulders. She had blue eyes like I did and was only a mere few inches taller. She had scratches on her cream colored face, that seemed to hide the beauty that she once had. She was not ugly, but at the same time not pretty either. She welcomed me in and I gave her a confused look. What was this girl doing here? Was I being replaced? I did not know, but I would soon find out.

"My Lord, thy Lady has arrived," she said calling out to Zephon, who was not present in the room.

"You must be mistaken mis, I am not his Lady! I am Regina, his servant." She just smiled at me like she was hiding something.

"Well Regina, I am Elizabeth, who is also his Lord's servant. Unfortunately, I have to wake up much earlier than you and do his dirty work." She examined my body up and down. I felt uneasy.

"So I see they left their marks on you as well," she said pointing to my arm. I covered the marks with my other hand and gave her a violated look.

"So they did."

"Well yours aren't as bad as mine, so don't act like your life is ruined because there are others who have worse than you." She folded her arms. "It seems that Lord Zephon has you well taken care of." She said pointing to my bandages on my other arm and leg. I didn't take my eyes off her, she was trying to catch me off guard. What a Bitch! I thought.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing much. Humph. It seems that he has strong feelings for you. I mean he has never treated any of my wounds, let alone anyone else's. I don't see what makes you so special...

She then looked at me with wide eyes and smiled. "Unless... are you a virgin?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"Oh, so your not?"

"Yes! I am! That's all you need to know!"

She nodded her head.

"So that's what it is. He likes you because you are pure. Not just because you're a virgin, but because you possess something that he likes. Something that all the vampire Lord's admire... you have courage. You are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in or for what you think is right, even if it's against their will. And for that you are worthy in their eyes, which gives you respect in return. Not many humans can do that when a life or death situation comes up." I looked down at the floor, hard in thought. Does Zephon have feelings for me? If so, do I in return, have feelings for him? I shook my head to rid the nonsense that dwelled in my thoughts. I looked up at her once again.

"Don't get too comfortable with him, girl. I wouldn't want his majesty to fall in love with a low piece of shit like you! He's worth much more than that. He's mine." I couldn't take it anymore with this girl, she has went too far. And I wasn't going to let that slip. Although as I was about to jump at her, Zephon entered the room. She got lucky, I would have put more marks on her face so that she would be even uglier than she was now. Then she would have had to hide her face from others, so that they would not take off running when they saw her. Stupid whore.

"Ah yes, Regina. I've been expecting you." He looked at Elizabeth and motioned her to leave.

"You are done here! I will summon you if I need anything else. Escort yourself out."

"Yes my Lord." She bowed and turned around to face me, with a dirty look on her face. "Watch your back," she whispered as she walked passed me and shut the doors, leaving me alone with Zephon. I felt his eyes on me. He just stood there, watching me closely. I immediately got down on one knee and bowed down.

"Forgive my rudeness, sire," I said looking down at the floor, closing my eyes tightly, hoping he would not harm me in any way for disrespecting him.

"You may get up child. Come, I had breakfast prepared for you, considering how...how should I put this... HUNGRY you were the other night." He gave a small smile at me and in return I smiled back. He led me to a dining area with a long table, that had many chairs along side it. Probably when he had his brethren over. I walked over to the far end and took a seat. He, unfortunately took the seat next to me, which was the chair at the end of the table. Great. I thought to myself, why do I have to eat in front of him? Is he fascinated how humans chew their food? Or was it the fact that I was supposedly pure? I wondered if what Elizabeth said was indeed true. Maybe he wanted to see for himself, if I had manners. Or maybe he just wanted to make sure I don't try to escape. But in some way, this was ironic. His kind was supposed to despise my kind, and vice versa. But here he is sitting next to me about to eat breakfast. I stared down at the table. I felt uncomfortable. I could feel his eyes on me, closely watching my every move. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when Zephon spoke to me.

"I see you have met my servant girl. It seems you two were getting along quite well." Ha! If he only knew how she really was, she wouldn't be here another second.

"Yes my Lord, she seemed...nice. I have a question though, am I being replaced?" He gave me a confused look. He then chuckled, smiling widely, showing his fangs.

"My dear, what has given you that idea? Of course your not being replaced. You have just arrived, and you haven't even seen my Cathedral, let alone the rest of my land". He raised his brow. "Or my brothers for that matter." He leaned in closer to me. "I'm sure you'll like them. But lets be honest, I would never replace you for her in a millenia. She is not exactly what you call "Servant" material". He frowned. "The girl spends more time focusing on me than she does on her duties. I think she is trying to get close to me so that I can take her in and then, just like that, she'll betray me or try to kill me!" He shook his head and folded his arms. I just looked at him in thought. I guess he figured out that Elizabeth was coming on to him. Luckily, I wasn't the one who had to tell him. Just then, two maids came into the room and delivered mine and Zephon's breakfast. My plate had eggs, some potatoes, ham, and a few pieces of toast. Zephon on the other hand just had a goblet of liquid. Obviously blood, the vampire's life support. I was confused though. Why was he only drinking blood?

"Is that your breakfast, sire? Wouldn't you prefer something like the meal I have in front of me?" He took a sip from his goblet and set it down on the table.

"Yes... it is my breakfast, Regina. Unfortunately the vampire body does not accept food as well as that of a humans. The vampire body changes in a way were it only demands the warm, red flowing liquid of any being with a pulse. Human food, however, will make us very sick. It is sort of like when a human gets the stomach flu. But alas, I haven't had food such as yours for centuries." I started eating my food slowly with caution, thinking just how difficult it would be to drink blood for all eternity and leave all the food I've ever cherished... behind.


	5. A closer relationship

A closer relationship

After breakfast, Zephon ordered a few maids to set a bath for myself. I was to be clean and tidy, at least to Zephon's liking. I was lead to an enormous bathroom, only to be surprised by it's size just like the rooms before. A beautiful porcelain bathtub, big enough to fit at least four people, settled in the center of the room. Giant tiles covered the floor, gleaming with beauty as I looked down at them. And on the right side of the room was a beautiful painting of a young woman, dressed in silk garments, holding a bucket in her cream colored arms, standing next to a well. Obviously getting some water. The air smelled of a sweet, nectar fragrance that tickled my nose as I inhaled. Two maids had come in, and I was told to remove my "rags" so that they could rid them off my body. As I undressed, I handed them my rags and got in the tub of warm, caressing water. It soothed my wounds to my liking, causing me to relax and drift off. They then threw in some rose petals, making the water not only look pretty, but smell good as well. I untied my hair in the braid it was in so that they could wash it. For the first time I actually enjoyed getting my hair washed, at least by someone else.

"So how are you liking your stay here, my lady?" I turned around and looked up at her with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about? Lady? Look I appreciate your kind services miss, but you do not have to call me "my lady". I am no better than you are. I do not find it comfortable for one such as you to call me that. I am not important," I said assuring her.

"I'm so sorry my lady but we are required to address you by that title. Lord Zephon orders that we must call you that, since you are under his Lord ship's wing. And his majesty obviously shows that you are important to him," she said smiling. I looked at her in disgust. Why was everyone thinking that Zephon has something for me? I didn't understand it. Could they possibly see through him and I could not?

"Look mis, I appreciate you letting me know these things, but I would like to be alone to wash now if you don't mind."

"Very well my lady." She had got up and headed to the door.

"Oh by the way. Will you tell his majesty I will be finished shortly?" She nodded her head and exited the room, finally leaving me peace and quiet. I began washing myself, getting rid of all the dirt and stench that had been bestowed upon me. After about fifteen minutes later, I was ready to get out. I looked around but there was no towel. I decided to get out of the tub and try to call the maids from the hallway outside the door. As I got out, I shivered, rubbing my arms to keep warm. I realized one of the windows were open, so I decided to close it. When I closed it, I made my way to the door. Only someone opened it first. It was not the maids but Zephon!

"Hey, don't you know how to knock"! I yelled trying to cover up as much of myself as I could.

"Holy shit! I didn't know you were still in here!" Zephon yelled while "trying" to cover his eyes.

"Well have you ever tried knocking? Is this what your good at besides giving orders? Huh? Barging in on people like your the high king?" I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I hate it when people don't show any respect towards me, or others. He looked at me and bared his fangs.

"What did you say, human? Are you trying to upset me on purpose so that I may beat you down?" I opened my arms showing him that I wasn't afraid to take him on. Realizing what I did, I closed my arms and covered myself.

"Oops," I said looking at Zephon, giving him a small smile. Yet it faded quickly, due to his cold stare. I looked at him with sorry eyes. He kept looking at me in a different way, not evil, but like he was thinking about something. I felt uncomfortable. He kept looking at me with those cat-like eyes, up and down my body.

"Um... are you going to leave now so that I can get dressed?" He smiled big and came a little closer to me with his arms folded.

"What if I don't? This is my bathroom. I could stay if I so desired." My mouth went open.

"What! Do you want me to change in front of you? It's cold you know and I would like to get dressed." He shrugged his shoulders and came closer, almost a foot away from me.

"You could if you want. I wouldn't mind if you did. I'm sure I'd enjoy it." He said as he smiled. I lifted my brow and widened my eyes. Maybe the maids were right, he has something for me. What a pervert, wanting me in the bathroom. At least pick somewhere more sanitary.

"Lord Zephon, please. I need a towel so that I may dry off." I looked at him funny. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He smiled and put his talon on my face. I was a bit frightened now.

All of a sudden he pressed his mouth to mine, entwining us both. I started gagging. His tongue was making me choke. I tried to pull away, but his strength held me there. He then tried to grab my breast with one of his claws.

"Mm mm" I tried to tell him to stop but I could not. With one free hand, I tried to push him away. In doing so I touched something I was not supposed to. Let's just say it was hard and bulging out. I immediately pulled my hand back. I tightened my fist as hard as I could and let him have it in the stomach. He pulled back, holding his stomach and gasping for air. He then fell to the floor, breathing as much oxygen as he could.

"Wh-why did you do that?" he said breathing heavily. I stared down at him with wide eyes, regretting the act I just committed. But alas, the brute deserved what was coming. What the hell was he thinking?

"You deserved it! What made you think you could do something like that to me, huh? I think your getting in way over your head, Zephon!" He then looked at me in a hateful stare. By now I didn't care about revealing my body, all I cared about was showing Zephon that I am NOT like most humans! Thinking he could do what ever he wants to his heart's desire. Or crotch's desire, I should say. Then without warning he grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me down with him. He then climbed on top of me, pinning me down beneath his weight. I struggled to get free, but he was much too strong. He held down my arms with his own and stared straight into my eyes.

"Such a stubborn human girl you are. Although I must admit, I am surprised to see that you put up a fight to defend yourself. Most girls would not have." He chuckled, not taking his eyes off me. "Hmm... let's see here." He said looking at my body. "Very nice... very nice indeed Regina. It seems you take quite good care of yourself, judging how toned your body is." He then gave me a kiss on my cheek, making more angry than I already was. He smiled to my reaction. He then went down and planted a small, tender kiss on my breast. This in turn made me jump.

"Stop! Stop it now, Zephon." He looked up at me and smiled once again.

"Stop Zephon!" he said imitating me. "You know inside that you do not want me to stop. You know that if I keep going you will eventually give in." He chuckled. "Why do you lie to your self? As you can see, I am not lying. I'm enjoying this moment." He looked down at his pants. "As you already know."

"You are a bastard! The maids were right, Elizabeth was right, you do have something for me!"

"And how long it took you to figure it out. I've been keeping an eye on you since day one." Zephon finally got up, approaching the door. He opened it and left,but leaving it open. Apparently he was coming back. Sure enough he did.

"Here!" he said throwing a towel at me. "I suggest you get dressed fast. I am to check how my troops are fairing down at my secret training facility. You, are to accompany me." He smiled. "We leave in fifteen minutes, Regina. Don't hurt yourself trying to get dressed," he chuckled and shut the door, leaving me naked and cold on the floor. So it's true, I thought, he does have feelings for me. How did I not see this coming? I must have been preoccupied with staying alive, to notice. One thing is for sure, he will not take advantage of me again. I swear it!


	6. Introducing the undead

"Introducing the undead"

After I had dressed I wandered down the hallway, not really knowing where I was. I had forgotten where Zephon's room was, as well as the dining room. I decided to look for someone to help me, but no one was to be found. I was beginning to get nervous, biting my nails in fear. I didn't want to shout anyone's name, for I would most likely attract unwanted attention. I then decided to look in each of the rooms I had passed by, hoping to find some aid. There was one room I looked in, no one, but old cobwebs and dust. It must have been some sort of storage room used long ago. After minutes of searching, I came across some sort of meeting room, where I had encountered Zephon. I opened the door and stood there, clenching tightly on the doorknob. Zephon was looking out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Did you find your cloths, child?" I looked at him in shock. Amazing! How did he know it was me? Perhaps it was my scent that gave it away.

"Uh...yes sir I did. Thank you for asking." I was a little nervous around Zephon, now that he told me that he had something for me.

"Hm hm hm", he chuckled. "Don't try to play the innocent, lady like girl with me. You don't have to call me "Sir" or "Lord" when no one is around. You lie in your throat. We both know that those are not the proper titles you wish to address me by." He turned around. "But perhaps "Bastard" was the proper term.?" He smiled. I looked down at the floor, licking my lips. "Come, I want to show you something." He motioned his hand for me to come forth. I nodded in reply. I had come close to him, merely inches from his arm.

"Look out there, Regina. Past the rough terrain and the wilderness of the forest, you will see my training facility. That, dear girl, is our destination." He pointed with his claw, causing me to see the outside world through the window that kept me from it.

"I see. Are we walking there lord- I mean Zephon?" He smiled at me.

"No dear child. That is what mortals do when they cannot afford horses. We are talking a carriage," said Zephon putting his arm around me.

"What?" I pushed his arm off me and stepped back some. "Why do you have to bring this up? What do you have against mortals? I am a mortal. Sure, we did not ride horses, but that does not mean we could not afford them. Things were not just handed to us on a silver platter like they were to you, Zephon." He came closer to me.

"You know-" he opened his mouth to speak but could say no more. He just smiled. I was furious, how he thought this all was a joke. "You make me want you even more when you try to act brave, you know. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want me to attack you again as I did before in the bathroom." He licked his lips and winked. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster. "Come, we must depart. The carriage awaits." I followed behind him, out the door. He then led us outside the Cathedral to a fancy carriage waiting outside.

In the carriage...

I looked out the window of the carriage, taking in as much of the sights as I could. But then I got this feeling again, a feeling I had for sometime. The cold stare of Zephon's yellow cat-like eyes. I felt them on me again. I got the courage to look at him, sure enough he was staring at me.

"What? What are you looking at?"

"You of course." He then tilted his head. "Are you not enjoying the ride, little one? You seem disappointed." I frowned.

"Yes because I am stuck with you!" I then turned my gaze back to the window.

"Ha! Stuck with me? You speak as if it is a bad thing. Believe me if it were one of my other brothers, they would have made sure your stay would be a living hell. Trust me, there is no comparison between us." I kept my gaze on the outside world, folding my arms. Suddenly the carriage went over rough road, causing me to fall forward and land in front of Zephon. With my head between his knees.

"Well I wouldn't mind this right now, but do you really want to do that here? Why don't we wait until we return home? I let you have as much as you want."

"Ahh! I quickly jumped back into my seat. "Disgusting pervert! I would never do that! Especially to some asshole like you! I am not one of your whores that linger about your home and beg for you to have them." He raised his brow.

"Ouch that hurts my black, unbeating heart, Regina." He laughed. "I just thought you wanted to give your Lord a little present for all that I have done for you." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "But I suppose it can wait for later." I didn't want to continue to carry this conversation any longer,so I said nothing more. A few hours had gone by and we finally reached our destination. The carriage slowed to a halt as we came towards Zephon's camps.

"At last" I said stretching. Zephon got out first, holding the door open for me and offering his hand. I simply refused.

"No thank you". He stood back in shock.

"I was only trying to be "nice".

"Well it's certainly not a good start", I said folding my arms. He raised his brow.

"Very well, it seems I will have to try harder." Just then one of his high ranking officers, or so he seemed, came up to us and bowed.

"Lord Zephon, we honor your arrival, sir. We have longed for your presence here with us."

"Ah, Darius good to see you. I am anxious to see the progress that has been made. How does everyone fare?"

"Very well sire. The troops are going under intense training as we speak. New recruits have arrived about two weeks ago and are in reserve now." Zephon nodded his head.

"I see." He looked at me. "Darius this is my personal servant, Regina. Regina this is Captain Darius, in charge of my facility here."

"Pleased to meet you Captain," I said offering my hand to him. He simply took it and planted a small kiss on it.

"Same here, Regina," He said showing a grin. I could tell Zephon was jealous. I seen him make a face out of the corner of my eye. Apparently, he did not want others to be that gentle with me. Now he was at my mercy. He cleared his throat.

"Well now..." he said extending his arm, "shall we?"

"Right sire." Darius led the way past the camps and to the training parts of the facility. As we passed the camps, many undead were staring at me. I started to feel a little nervous, wondering if they attacked me, Zephon would stay true to his word and protect me. The air smelled of blood and burning wood. The scents made me nauseas and I began to cough. Zephon turned around.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes sir. I... I'm fine."

"I want you to stay close. Don't go wandering off, you just might become their next meal if you're alone." I swallowed hard at the thought of being sucked dry and ripped apart by these blood thirsty animals. What a tradgedy that would be. We had finally made our way to the training area. As we entered the large stone building, everyone looked up at us.

"Attention! Lord Zephon has arrived! All hail his majesty!"

"Hail Lord Zephon! Huuh," they shouted putting one arm across their chest. Zephon put his hands up to calm everyone down.

"You have my thanks my children. Do not be alarmed however, I am here to see how your progress has fared. You may continue your training."

"Alright men as you were," someone in the back shouted. I was amazed how seriously they respected Zephon, their creator and master. I followed behind Zephon as he passed by a row of vampires doing push-ups. He had his hands folded behind his back, gazing at his soon to be, fierceful warriors. We then entered some sort of weapons training course, where a large bunch of vampires were holding swords and battle axes in their talons. Their mentor looked very skilled and brutal. He was showing them how to hold the sword in a correct position while standing in a fighting stance. I was amazed on how seriously they took this training. Of course It never crossed my mind how easily they could overthrow their lord here and now. In doing so, however, could most likely cause a genocidal war, causing the other clans to dispatch of this one. I suddenly ran into Zephon as he stopped right in front of me. He turned around and gave me a mean look, showing his fangs. I looked at him with cold eyes as well.

"Sorry," I said not actually meaning it.

"You should be sorry...that your a human!" He then grinned widely. I have had it. Ever since I arrived in his home that's all that seemed to interest him, making fun of my kind. A wave of rage rose up in my body, making me tighten my fists and making my blood boil. Although I had to be cautious if I was to "try" and hit him. If his children seen my foolish act, I was dead.

"Don't try anything stupid, girl. You realize that you are present in my training grounds full of blood thirsty vampire warriors that would give anything to have a fresh meal now. So if I were you I wouldn't chance it." He narrowed his eyes and his grin turned to a frown.

"You know you don't have it in you to do anything to me!" He bent down a bit a whispered in my ear.

"I don't." He then pointed at his children. "But they do." I swallowed hard, thinking to myself that maybe this wasn't a joke. That if indeed I took action, they would destroy me without consulting Zephon's permission first. I stayed quiet during my realization. Just then a lower commanding officer came up to us. He bowed to Zephon and spoke.

"My Lord, thy brother has come for a visit, sire"

"What! How do they know about this place?" He suddenly looked down at the floor, rubbing his head with one of his claws. "Well who is it then?"

"Lord Raziel, sir. He's waiting in the rest house." Lord Raziel? I can't believe it he's actually here! I could finally see him face to face. For the time being I kept my fingers crossed, hoping that this meeting would be very pleasant.


	7. Brotherhood clash

Brotherhood clash

"Very well then soldier, lead me to my brother." And with that the officer bowed and led Zephon and I to the rest house, where Raziel awaited. Zephon spoke to me before entering the house.

"You are about to meet my eldest brother, Kain's right hand and favorite." He licked his lips. "There are things you should know about him. He tends to get annoyed fairly easily, so try not to aggravate him. He has very high standards and expects to be treated with respect, as I do as well. On the positive side, however, he has a charming personality, which makes him likable around many. He is a very honest and opinionated man, so don't be offended if he says something to you. All you can do is throw it right back at him." He smiled at me and in turn I did the same. "Oh and one more thing. He tends to have a charm on women, so be aware." I rolled my eyes. "Yes you have that reaction now, but wait until he stares at you all the time. It gets annoying how he stares so much." I nodded.

"Whatever you say, "My Lord".

"Yes don't forget to call him that either, but don't fret he sort of likes humans." I lifted my brow. Zephon opened the huge door to the rest house, and we stepped in. The room had about seven vampires in it , which they seemed to keep the place in order. In the center of the room, there were a few plush couches surrounding a fireplace. It almost seemed like some kind of lodge. And out of nowhere there came this voice.

"Brother! I was wondering when you would show up!" This caught us by surprise. It was then we looked up... and it was Raziel, coming down the stairs of the top floor of the place. At that moment I felt my heart stop. I've never seen such a handsome man in my life before. Even if he was a vampire, who was said to be wretched and ugly, ever wrong. His face was pale like Zephon's, black lips, and golden eyes. His hair was fascinating. His bangs came down to about his jawline and the rest was tied back in a ponytail. He also wore similar armor and trousers like Zephon, only his clan cloak was red. Now I honestly didn't care if he stared too much at me, I wouldn't mind.

"Ah, brother what brings you here?" Zephon spoke and greeted his brother by shaking his hand.

"What? I can't come for a visit to see how my younger sibling is doing? I am shocked you would question me, Zephon." He then looked at me, his eyes made me melt. "And...who is this Zephon?" Zephon looked at me and gave me a "be prepared" look.

"This, Raziel, is my personal servant Regina. She accompanied me here to visit my troops. Regina this is my eldest brother, Raziel."

"Please to meet you Lord Raziel." I bowed in front of him with respect.

"Same here my fine lady." He took my hand and kissed it, causing me to blush. "Very beautiful lady you have here brother. Very well mannered and respectful. I am honored to meet such a girl." My whole face turned red now. I could feel the heat on my face as if it was on fire.

"Thank you, brother. Now shall we?" Zephon motioned us to sit down on the couches in the center of the room. He had ordered a servant to bring some refreshments.

"Would you like anything to drink Regina?" Zephon asked me before sitting down.

"No thank you sire." Raziel looked at me.

"Nonsense." He turned to the servant. "Bring our lady some hot tea." Zephon sat down next to me.

"So. What is it that you came for, Raziel?"

"I told you I came for a brotherly visit, Zephon"

"The hell you did brother! We both know that I would be the last one on your list to visit!" Raziel sighed in defeat.

"Actually Zephon, the Master wanted me to check up on you."

"What! Check up on me? What is he concerned about that he should check up on me?"

"Lord Kain thinks the Sarafan may be plotting an attack somewhere along your borders. However, he does not think that your men are ready to defend if indeed there is such an attack." He believes that you will cost us the war if you fail and your armies, fall. He did not want you to make the same mistake again." He sighed. "So father sent me to investigate your "secret" facility."

"But how in God's name did you find it? It is not on the map!"

"You know father has his suspicions. With you always away from all of us, he decided to follow you one day. He has seen everything here. But I must say, with father's difficulty to keep anything confidential, I doubt this place will remain secret any longer." Zephon's eyes widened.

"Do the other clans know of this existence?"

"I would presume, Zephon." Zephon put his head down and his hands in his hair. At that moment I wanted to hug and comfort my sire in the best way I could. The mockery he was going through. It was quite sad really, how his own Father doubted him. How he believed Zephon would make the same mistake again. I moved closer to Zephon and rubbed his back. I really wouldn't know how he felt. I was an only child, but to be doubted by your own family was unbelievable. I could see Raziel at the corner of my eye, he was watching what I was doing.

"It seems she cares a lot about you brother. People like that are not to be wasted or misused in any harmful way." Zephon looked up at me and I smiled, hoping to bring him up from the depths from where he fell. He smiled back.

"Yes, I know."

"Well now that you know the bad news, there is really nothing for me to say, at least about this incident." He looked at me. "Well Regina...how old are you?"

"Sixteen sir." His eyes widened. It seemed my answer had surprised him.

"Sixteen? Wow, I must say you don't look sixteen. You're so beautiful and so young it's hard to imagine you at such an early age." I smiled and felt the heat return to my face. "Isn't she beautiful Zephon?" Zephon looked at me, I showed no expression.

"Quite." He turned his attention back to Raziel. "How are the others Raziel?" I suddenly felt uncomfortable. He said it so...plain. There was no expression on his face, it's as if he didn't even mean it nor care. I mentally smiled. I'll get him back.

"Well they seem to be doing-"

"Excuse me My Lord for the interruption, but what color are your eyes?"

"Regina! Your being rude!"

"Not at all Zephon." He motioned for his sibling to be quiet. "I believe they are sort of gold with a bit of yellow." Raziel smiled. "Why do you ask, Regina?" I got up and went over to him and planted myself on the cushion next to him. Damn he was more beautiful up close.

"Because I think they are gorgeous. I've never seen such beautiful eyes, especially ones on a handsome man like yourself My Lord." I turned to Zephon. "Doesn't he have beautiful eyes sire?" I knew Zephon was getting jealous. I could see all the rage in his face.

"Indeed." Was all he could say. I smiled at his response. Revenge was sweet. Raziel chuckled.

"Well thank you for that compliment, child. I don't think any human has ever told me that face to face."

"What about the vampires? Has any of your kind told you that?"

"All the whores!" Zephon managed to yell out. Raziel shot him a violent look and revealed part of his fangs. Obviously warning Zephon to keep his mouth shut, or else.

"The whores?" I looked back at my sire. "What are you saying?"

"Oh please. With looks like his don't you think they'd be all over him?"

"That's enough Zephon!" I jumped when Raziel shouted. Raziel looked at me.

"Forgive us, Regina. We do not intend to be so disrespectful in front of you."

"All is forgiven Lord Raziel." He smiled at me. He then caressed my face with his claws. Oh did this feel good. I heard Zephon let out a low growl, I could tell he hated what his older brother was doing to me right now.

"Such a beautiful yet intelligent girl you are." He kissed my forehead. This act made Zephon jump out of his seat.

"Enough Raziel! You have overstayed your welcome! Your in my territory now so I say it is time for you to leave." Raziel looked at his brother and stood up, not matching his younger siblings height. I stood up as well.

"Very well Zephon, it's been a pleasure seeing you again." He turned to me. "Well this is goodbye until next time my child." He kissed my hand and winked at me, sort of what Zephon did to me earlier. He nodded to his brother a farewell. "Oh Regina I almost forgot." He whispered in my ear. "If at any time at all you need someone or something, don't be afraid to ask. You are always welcome to my territory to stay as you wish. My land lies to the west. I'll see you soon." He then gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I thought I was going to die.

"That will be all Raziel," said Zephon giving him an angry look. Raziel looked up at him and nodded.  
"Well how about walking your brother out to his carriage then?" So I followed behind Zephon outside to bid a farewell to Raziel. He got in the carriage and motioned Zephon for a word, leaving me behind.

(Raziel)

"If you ever do anything to harm that child in anyway. I will see to it that you are thrown in the abyss by my hands. Do not make that mistake brother."

(Zephon)

"It is none of your business what I do to her Raziel. You are not father you do not control me or what I do! Besides." He turned around to face me. "I would never harm her, so don't get that idea. You nor our brothers will lay a claw on her."

(Raziel)

"I wouldn't harm her brother, in that way." He smiled. "But perhaps Turel and Dumah might." Zephon stood in shock. "Until next time Zephon. Farewell. Driver depart." And with that Raziel was gone. Zephon turned to me and gave me a mean look. I knew I did something to upset him, I just had to prepare for what was coming next.


	8. Tempers rising

Tempers rising

"We are leaving!" Zephon said as he stormed passed me with an evil look on his face. I followed behind him like a scared dog waiting to be beaten, wondering what I did that made my sire so angry. Was this because of trying to make him jealous? If this was, I was going to be in trouble. We arrived at the carriage, oddly enough, though angry at me, Zephon still let me go in first.

"Get in" he said softly, his gaze not meeting mine. I climbed in and sat to the far side of the carriage looking out the window. I wanted to stay far away from my master, I could not meet his hateful stare for I would feel ashamed. As we departed I could feel the guilt inside me growing more and more, making me want to apologize to Zephon. But somehow I could not. He deserved what he got by making me feel much lower than I was by insulting me and my kind. I was brave enough to look over to him. He had his arms folded, legs crossed, and was staring hatefully out the window on the other side. Maybe, I thought, I should tell him I was sorry.

"That was a foolish stunt you pulled earlier." Or not. "What the hell were you trying to do? Were you trying to embarrass me in front of my older brother? Because you did. You made me feel like I had no control over you what so ever." I made him look bad! "Why were you like that today? Did you just feel that just because I have something for you, you could just make me jealous in front of Raziel?"

I said nothing.

"Well...tell me! I want to know what caused you to do this?" I grew angry.

"It doesn't feel good to be brought down so low does it? You see...THIS is how YOU made me feel! Unworthy, useless, no purpose what so ever! Only to be used when needed, no care in this world for those who have feelings and wished to be loved by others. Sure you may feel like that because you are younger than most of your brothers, but how about taking the time to actually think about how others feel. When your with your kind...its, its like I don't even exist! Your...Your just afraid of them thinking your weak for caring for such a human!" Zephon stared at me blankly, not knowing if he should speak or hold his tongue. "Does it really matter to you if I exist? If I were to die, would you care for me? Or would I be replaced by someone else, who's fate is destined to be the same as mine?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? You think I care that little for you? You think that I would honestly let anyone hurt you? Dear girl you must understand that I cannot seem too attached to you. If my soldiers seen this they would in fact think me weak. My master, however, would not only think that, but he would probably kill you for being...you."

"Being me?"

"Human. Lord Kain has a hate for humans. We, as his sons, are not allowed to get close to any of our human slaves or servants. That is why when Raziel asked me if you were beautiful, I could not say many words. At least as much as I would have liked to."

"Why would Raziel care? He said things to me."

"Ah yes but have you forgotten that he is Kain's right hand? The man could be a real pain in the ass snitch if he desired to. It would be hell to discuss it with Father." Once again I wrongly accused Zephon of such acts. He was only trying to protect me. From his soldiers, Raziel, Kain. All those who I would fear if Zephon was gone.

"I'm...sorry my lord. I had no idea your intention was to protect me from harm." I felt so bad now. I only longed for my sire's forgiveness. He sighed.

"You are forgiven, Regina. Just try to realize next time that I do things for a reason, mostly for you." I blushed and smiled. He made me feel so happy, I just wanted to go over there and hug him.

"Your damn right she's beautiful." I looked confused. What the hell?

"What are you talking about?"

"If you recall earlier, Raziel asked me if you were beautiful. I only responded so little, but that's what I would have said to him." I smiled wide. This in turn made him smile. I was speechless, no words could express what I was feeling right now at this very moment. I got up slowly, trying not to lose my balance, and sat next to my master. I hugged him tightly as if this were the last time I was going to see him. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to insult you in anyway earlier." He kissed me on my forehead. "On the contrary, however, I think it's necessary to punish you." I looked at him with a confused expression.

"What? I thought we had an understanding?"

"Ah yes dear child, however, you disobeyed me today, therefore leaving room for you to be punished." I sighed.

"What is thy bidding my master?" He smiled.

"Hmm...one does not come to my head at this moment. Perhaps I shall inform you later." He smiled and lifted both his eyebrows, meaning I was not going to like what he had in store for me. I rolled my eyes. It's probably something like getting naked or sleeping with him. Something perverted that his nasty mind could think of. It had to be, I could see it in his eyes. He pulled me closer once again and kept his arm around me. I was exhausted, thinking how tired it was today being around so many vampires. One is bad enough as I thought of Zephon. I rested my head on his chest, feeling his cold hard body. Zephon looked down at me and kissed my forehead again.

"Rest little one. We should be home by sunset. I shall wake you when we arrive." I took his advice and drifted into a deep sleep, closing my mind and heart.

Arrival...

"Regina...Regina wake up child, we have arrived." I was being pushed back and forth slowly, realizing that it was Zephon moving me.

"Ah...wha-"

"We have arrived at the Cathedral. Come out so you can rest inside." I replied with a long yawn, making my eyes water.

"Yes Lord." I jumped out of the carriage, almost falling on the floor, still drowsy from just awakening. I shook my head and stretched. I really needed that nap, I felt renewed...of everything.

"Come. Let's go inside." Zephon grabbed my by the arm to help me focus on where I was going. The world was blurry in my eyes. At last we arrived in Zephon's quarters, feeling releaved I layed on his bed, not caring if it was his. It was mine now. I wasn't asleep, but felt the need I should be. Zephon stood there in front of me with his arms crossed.

"I will never understand you child." He shook his head. "I'm going to get ready for bed, I shall return momentarily."

"Okay." I tried to say as my face was nearly covered in his pillows. I rolled on my back and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what everyone was doing at home. I dearly missed my mother and father. I missed my home and all the people that inhabited the city. I even missed hearing stories from the drunks out on the street with my cousin Adara. A tear fell down to my cheek. I quickly wiped it away as Zephon entered the room. Once again he had only shorts on. Honestly, I had no care in the world if he was even naked. My mind lingered too much on my memories. I started to feel homesick. I guess Zephon noticed, because he sat next to me on the bed.

"What is wrong? You seem so sad." I said nothing. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"It's nothing. I was just remembering all the good memories I had with my family that's all."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you know I cannot let you go." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started crying.

"Forgive m-me sire. It...it's just that-" Sniff. " I feel so lonely without my parents. I-I miss them s-ss so much." He immediately hugged me tight. I cried in his chest, letting my tears fall down his body.

"Shh. It's okay." He caressed my hair. "Don't feel that way please." I heard sizzling noises, apparently he was not immune to water, for my tears were causing his skin to make small blisters on it. "Before you came here I was miserable. I stressed out so much with everything piled up on my shoulders, my life became a burden. With complaints every day, formal meetings, not to mention the lack of rest. Hour after hour, day after day, studying maps from dawn until dusk. But that was before you came, that was before you changed my life. You opened my eyes to what was really important. For that...I am eternally grateful." At that moment I could not be more happier to hear him say that about me.

"Th-thank you sire. It really means a lot to me that someone in this world cares about me, besides my family." He kissed my cheek. He was about to get up, but I pulled him back down on the bed. I got up and kissed him full on the lips. When I pulled back, he gave me a confused look.

"What was that for? He smiled as if he didn't know my intention of doing that.

"What do you think? Your a vampire Lord, you're supposed to know everything, right?" I said playfully.

"I'm a smart and powerful vampire Lord to be exact. And as a Lord I really don't think that kiss is satisfying enough, for one with such an appetite as mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but you have to earn kisses from me. They don't just come free."

"What if I say more things to you then, words to your liking, will you give me more then?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Perhaps, then again perhaps not. That is something for you to discover yourself. As for me I am going to sleep, unless of course there is something that you would like to be done." Zephon smiled wide. Why did my damn tongue have to speak?

"Actually. My shoulders have an ache, do you think you can massage them for me?"

"Oh please this must be one of your biggest fables so far." I walked over to him and sat behind him on the bed.

"Well you can't refuse now. I order you to and in failing to do so I will lock you up." I swallowed hard. "I'm only joking dear girl, no need to be frightened." I gripped tighter on his shoulders. "Oh... that feels good. Mmmm." It seemed obvious this relaxed him by the sounds he was making. I noticed his ponytail as I was massaging. His hair looked so...healthy. For being a vampire he sure knows how to take care of himself. I massaged for about twenty minutes until he finally gave in.

"Ah. That felt good. I should give you some credit Regina. I must say you are fairly good with your hands. How about massaging my-"

"No thank you Zephon!"

"You didn't let me finish! You're being rude."

"I knew what you were going to say." He smiled in defeat.

"Once again you caught me."

"I'm heading in now sire, good night."

"Wait!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Would you mind staying here tonight in my room? I-I just feel that I need you here beside me, please?"

"That depends. Will I get raped or held against my will if I don't?"

"Um...no. But you have some good ideas though. I promise I won't do anything to you, you have my word."

"Very well then sire, I shall stay here tonight. Only tonight." He smiled.

"Thank you." I climbed into the bed and he followed. I closed my eyes tightly, praying that he would not do anything to me. He rolled over and whispered into my ear.

"Remember...you still have to be punished. Your punishment could be anything I want it to be." He licked the inside of my ear. "Anything."

"Aargh. What the -"

"Language, my dear lady." I sighed. Then it hit me. What if someone seen us like this?

"Zephon! What if someone sees us like we are.? Like Elizabeth."

"Fuck Elizabeth. Do not worry about that I will take care of everything." He gave me a kiss on my lips. "Until tomorrow child, goodnight." He rolled back over to his side.

"Goodnight," I whispered softly. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind of all the bad things that dwelled there. I was defeated. I could not get to sleep. My dreams of my mother turned into nightmares. Nightmares that plagued my mind and heart. Nightmares...that killed my mother.


	9. My Plague

My Plague

Note to readers: _Italics_ are part of the nightmare. The story then continues to regular font. Enjoy

I twisted and turned in my bed, however sleep was not possible. No matter how hard I tried or prayed I could not prevail. I had no idea why this was. My mind did not want to rest and my heart raced faster than the wind. My breathing became faster and harder with every breath I took. Then it came...the nightmare that would forever...haunt me.

_I awoke. Although it was very strange because I was in my village and not the Catherdral. As I suddenly realized this, I began running to my home, where I would hopefully reunite with my parents. All the joy that filled my body suddenly faded as I seen parts of people's houses destroyed. Not a single soul was insight. It was as if everyone evacuated, leaving destruction behind them. Taking caution, I walked to my house, carefully trying not to attract attention. If there was any. I opened the door to my home, not seeing anyone, I went inside._

_"Mother...Father..." No answer came. "I'm back...I-" I stopped. And there was my Mother sitting in front of our fire place in a wooden chair. She sat with her hands on both arms of the chair, staring into the flames of the fire as if it were a never ending abyss._

_"Mother." I went over to her to her. "I'm back I'm alive! Oh it's so good to see you after all this time. I thought I would never see you again." My Mother said nothing. She just kept staring. I tried budging her, no reaction. I prayed to God she was still alive._

_"Why are you here?" She said not taking her eyes off the fire._

_"Mother? Wh-what is wrong?"_

_"Why are you here!" She yelled this time and got out of her chair._

_"What? I'm your daughter. What do you mean why am I here?"_

_"You shouldn't be here, Regina." She was talking to me as if she was brainwashed by some fiend._

_"You are a traitor, a traitor Regina! You should not be here!"_

_"Traitor? What are you talking about? Are you ill Mother?"_

_"I am not ill!" She got the chair and threw it at me , such enormous strength. I quickly dodged it._

_"You have betrayed us all, girl! You have stayed with the vampires and YOU let them destroy our home. Now that you're here they will come for me! You're not my daughter! Not my daughter!"_

_"Mother just calm down."_

_"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I looked around._

_"Where's Father?" Just then, without warning, two vampires came through the windows and attacked my Mother, violently grabbing her._

_"Mother!"_

_"You see...they were the ones who killed everyone here!" I tried to stop the vampires, but something held me back. I turned around in horror...it was Kain! His heart stopping yellow eyes gaped at me as watched in shock. Behind him were his sons. I could only see Zephon and Raziel's faces. The others were shrouded by darkness. Perhaps this had to do with not meeting them yet, and therefore not knowing what they looked like._

_"You see...they killed your Father!" She said pointing to Kain and his sons. "And YOU let them!" I gaped in horror. I turned to Zephon._

_"Zephon stop this please, do something!" All he did was stare at me._

_"I only obey Lord Kain." What? He talked to me as if he was brainwashed as well._

_"Raziel! Help! Please!" He turned and looked at me._

_"I don't help humans. I serve only Lord Kain." What was going on? It's like they didn't remember me. I cried and screamed when I realized I couldn't help my Mother._

_"Don't worry...she will be fine where she is going." Kain said looking at me with his stone-cold yellow eyes. "You won't have to look after her anymore." He turned to the vampires holding my Mother. "End this now!"_

_"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as if that was going to stop them. They broke her neck and tore her apart, devouring her blood. Kain and the others laughed. I turned to face them, gritting my teeth. "You...You think this is funny?" They stopped and looked at me._

_"Yes. Now you will die!" I screamed, then all was lost..._

I awoke with a start breathing heavily, I sat up in bed. Beads of sweat formed on my head and my heart pounded. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, removing the sweat that was there. I looked beside me. It seemed Zephon was sleeping soundly. I sighed. It was a miracle he was not disturbed. I felt a cool breeze coming into the room, so refreshingly crisp, I decided to step out on the balcony for some fresh air. I looked down at the people below me, amazingly still walking about the streets. I wondered if anybody actually slept at all in this place. My body ached in all places, especially in my heart and mind. I felt I needed guidance...from any one or anything. I looked up to the sky as if it held the answers to why I had that nightmare. Or maybe it would tell me why I was here or tell me if my life was soon to come to an end. Thoughts were racing in and out of my head, some which I could not bare. I placed my head in my hands, thinking if madness was to be my downfall. "What's wrong with me?" I sighed, grasping my hair and sobbing silently.

"Regina?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly turned around, only to find Zephon behind me. I hugged him tightly as if he was the savior I've been waiting for, someone to save me from all that I fear. "Are you okay? What's wrong little one? Why are you out of bed?" It was so hard for me to speak. The tears that came down made me feel so helpless, like a small child.

"I..." Sniff. "I had a nightmare...a-about my M-Mother."

"About your Mother?" I nodded. "Tell me then, what happened?"

"V-Vampires...they killed my Mother. Kain...Kain was there, as well as you and your brothers."

He looked at me in shock.

"What? I was in your nightmare?"

"Yes.

"Go on."

"The vampires grabbed her, holding her hostage. I then turned to you for help...only..." I stopped, crying even more. I shook my head. I did not want to continue.

"Only what?" I swallowed hard.

"Only you didn't help me. It...it was like you never met me, like you didn't remember who I was. You said that you only obeyed "Lord Kain", not humans. I even asked Raziel, but got the same reply." I took a deep breath and touched Zephon's chest. "Kain then gave the order...then my Mother was gone. But it didn't end there. He tried to strike me down, but I woke up." I stared down at the floor, biting my lip.

"What? I-I can't believe I didn't help you." He caressed my face, forcing me to look at him. "It's okay now. I can't understand why you had that dream or why Raziel and I couldn't help you, but you're safe now. As for your Mother, I promise none of my kin will go near those lands." He held me close and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry you had that awful experience. On such a beautiful night such as this, it's a wonder you had such a horrible night." I kissed his chest and hugged him tighter. I appreciated his comfort and support, which I desperately needed.

"You know...a night such as this should not be wasted." I looked up at him with a confused expression. "What? You will enjoy it, I promise you." I smiled at this. This perverted man and his ideas. "In fact...that is your punishment. You will obey my commands as I wish." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold your tongue Zephon."

"What are-" He was cut off as I pressed my lips to his, entwining us both. He pulled back. "Desperate are we?" He then picked me up and we went inside. It was then I realized that if I did go through with this, would I become a whore like the rest? Would he get tired of me? Would I no longer be pure? I was confused, therefore unsure of what would happen.


	10. Only Once

"Only once"

Zephon carefully laid me down on the bed and then slowly climbed on top of me. The man didn't let me breath with the endless kisses he brought upon me. I closed my eyes and slowly thought of what was to come next. Pain and lots of it. I was breathing heavily, not knowing what he was going to do first. He looked up.

"Regina. Is this what you want? I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." I nodded.

"Yes. I want this. Just...becareful okay? Try not to tear me apart." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Of course. I'll be gentle." And with that he started removing my cloths, while kissing every inch of me. At last I was free of any clothing. He then removed his leather shorts, tossing them aside as if they meant nothing.

"Are you ready for this?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Very well then." He slowly entered me with a small thrust. I shut my eyes and bit my lip. God that hurt, yet nobody ever said the first time was going to tickle. Perhaps to some it did, but not for I.

"Aahh. Ohhhh." I said trying to hold in the pain down there.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head.

"No. Keep going. I'll get used to it." He nodded and proceeded, thrusting at a slow and steady pace. "Mmm." Damn this was starting to hurt a little more. I tightly gripped the sheets threw my head back.

"I promise you Regina that if you hold on for a little longer it will pay off." Zephon began kissing my neck and sucking on it there. I began to wonder if he was trying to sneak a bite from me.

"Owww."

"Sorry." What a relief. It didn't hurt that much any more. It actually felt...good.

"Ohh. Zephon. Do you think you could go a little faster, please?" I managed to say, still trying to relax. He looked up at me and smiled wide.

"As you wish." The heat came faster and his thrusts came harder. I could feel more pleasure than pain with each movement of our bodies. I began to moan louder but at the same time trying to enjoy this pleasure in silence. I didn't want an audience to storm in here because they heard noises.

"My God, girl. Your so tight. It seems you were not lying about being a virgin at all." I smiled.

"This feels good, Zephon. Please...give me more." He chuckled.

"Perhaps just a little. Remember you still need to get used to this. The more we do it, the better it feels."

"You just got lucky tonight. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this for a while."

"Good point. Considering you'll be limping tomorrow. All thanks to me and my hard work. Victory shall be mine." I laughed at this. "If I can't win on the battlefield, at least I can win in the bed room."

"For now. Until I become the dominant one. You'll be at my mercy begging for more."

"Like you are now?"

"Smart ass." He chuckled and went on. I was on the verge of my climax. It was so close that I could feel it building up inside me. "Ohh. Zephon. Uhhhnnn."

"That's right. I'm your Lord and don't you forget it."

"Oohhhhh. God this feels good!" I shouted. I could not help it. Zephon was true to his word yet again.

"Shh." He said putting a claw to my mouth. "Try to keep it low, child." After about half an hour, I had to give in. I felt so tore up down there that I couldn't even feel myself. We stopped and Zephon layed down next to me on the bed. Both of us breathing loudly and heavily.

"I guess you were right, Zephon. It would feel good."

"I told you. It's too bad you gave in, though. I could have went at least an hour more." I shot a look at him.

"Well don't forget I'm human. My skin is a lot more fragile than yours, therefore I cannot last as long. Plus it was my first time so back off." I smiled and chuckled. He laughed at this a gave me a kiss on my lips.

"I know. Now if you were a vampire, we could do this all night every night. Which is something I wanted to ask you." He got up and nervously played with his hands. Something must have been bothering him, now he will reveal what it was. "You know that I love you right?"

"You...You love me?"

"Yes. More than anything in the world. Nothing here matters to me anymore. Not my Cathedral, my children, my weapons, maids, NOTHING! Just you. I've been wanting to say this, how I felt, for sometime. But I need to ask you something. Do you love me?" I was shocked at the question he gave me and realized that the answer was obvious.

"Yes...Yes I love you. I will love you forever, Zephon. There is no other person I would want to spend my life with." I came closer.

"Are you willing to prove how loyal your love is to me?" I was confused.

"What are you talking about? How?

"By...by becoming one of my kind. We could live forever together and you can become my queen. We...we could rule this land together. O-or better yet, we could start our own kingdom and move away from here. We'll start fresh. Just the two of us." I realized how much he loved me, but it wasn't fair for him to just think that he could ask me to give up my human life for immortality so easily. What was I to do?

"It...it sounds great Zephon. However, it might be a little difficult for me to just accept immortality so quickly. Do you think maybe you could give me time to think about it?" He thought about it for a few moments.

"If that is what you want, so be it. But I want to know the answer by the end of this week." I smiled and jumped off the bed to thank him. I planted a huge kiss on his lips, relieved that I had time to think about this. I turned around to look at the bed and suddenly realized what a mess we had made.

"Don't worry about it. Elizabeth will take care of it. For now why don't we go into another room to sleep in for tonight? At dawn I shall awake you so that you may bathe and freshen up."

"Will I be given a towel this time? Or am I going to be harassed to get one.?" He smiled.

"We'll see how I feel in a few hours."

"What if the maids see you do it?"

"I'll just say it was an accident. They will dare not question me." I nodded in approval. "Come. Let us go sleep. For tomorrow I am to aid my brothers with some trouble they are having."

"Trouble?"

"Yes. Apparently they want me to assist in finding ways to make underground passages without trespassing on human grounds. And without water getting in our way."

"Ah. Well I suppose I'll try to get some sleep. That is if you'll let me." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I suppose just tonight I'll "let" you go to sleep. But don't think that other nights will be that simple." I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Whatever you say sire. Whatever you say."

Sorry everyone for the long wait. It's just because my dad really doesn't let me go on the computer. He thinks I'm looking up nasty things. But any way I hope this chapter makes you guys somewhat happy. Will Regina be a vamp? Don't know tell me what you think. Please review, thanks! Who's the mystery brothers? Find out next chapter!


	11. Brotherly love

Brotherly love

Many hours later, I had awoke. However, I had not awaken by Zephon, but by Elizabeth. I was stunned to see her right in front of me with a confused face, probably wondering what I was doing here in Zephon's quarters.

"Well look who's up. Did you sleep well "My Lady" or did you have a rough night?" I angerly shot back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you not remember that I take an earlier shift than you do?" She folded her arms. "Why are you in one of our Lord's rooms? Did you sneek in here because the room he gave you wasn't good enough?" I climbed out of the bed.

" I don't know what you are talking about. Where is his majesty anyways?"

"In his office. He gave me strict orders he wished not to be disturbed." I brushed past her and went to see Zephon.

"I wouldn't do that if-" I stopped at the door. "Why are you limping?" My faced turned red, what if she found out? I turned around looking at her confused as if I had no idea what she was talking about. Just then Zephon came out of his office and confronted us both.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be doing your work, Elizabeth?"

"Forgive me my Lord, but you see...Regina is limping and thought the matter should be brought to your attention. She may be hurt." Oh yeah like she really cared. I turned to Zephon and my eyes went wide, telling him that she might find out about what happened between us last night. I just hope he had a plan for creating some sort of lie that Elizabeth would believe.

"Limping?" Zephon turned to me. "Regina would you like to tell me why you are limping?" Oh great thanks for putting it on me Zephon. I have to make something up, something believable.

"Oh well...uh you see sire I...uh tripped and fell down one of the staircases in the library... and twisted my ankle. Yes... and the pain was never ending. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to be excused from my chores for a small incident like that." I nodded. Well it sounded good on such short notice.

"I see." Zephon nodded. "Well there is your explanation Elizabeth so you don't have to worry about what happened any more." Elizabeth, however, still did not looked convinced. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry to hear such bad news Regina. I couldn't imagine how much it hurt."

"Yes well have you finished cleaning my room, Elizabeth?"

"Of course sire. But if I may ask, why was it covered in blood? Did you have an accident?" My face could not have been any more red than it already was. I tried hiding my face in the shadows behind Zephon, embarrassed of the blood that had been spilt from me. If you know where.

"Blood on my bed?" Zephon tried to ponder these words. It was sort of amusing how he tried to avoid what was being said. "I don't know. It could have been the guest I had last night I suppose. I had brought in a slave from the dungeon. So there was much blood spilled and I just didn't feel like cleaning up the remains. That's your job." That's right, tell her Zephon. "Besides you have no authority to question me any further. Your work is done here, leave!" She stood in shock.

"Yes sire." She bowed and made her way to the door. She quickly glanced back at me before leaving, looking at my maids gown I had on. She narrowed her eyes and closed the door. I sighed at the relief that we pulled this off.

" That was close." I said rubbing Zephon's shoulder. "I almost thought she had us."  
"Whether she believed it or not she had no right to ask such questions. Nosy whore. Thinking she could just pop her nose in to anything she finds suitable." Zephon laughed. "What was that back there? I fell down the staircase?" I frowned. "What kind of excuse was that?" I slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh yes like "I had a guest over last night" was more believable? Please you could have said your brothers came over and had a feast or something." He kissed my forehead.

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot we had to meet up with them." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I better take a bath then." He smiled at me. "This time I won't forget to lock the doors."

"You know me well, child. Go on then. We leave in half an hour." I smiled. "I want you to wear something different this time, though. I will have the maids bring it to you."

"Yes sir owww!" He just grabbed my ass. "What the?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"What? I can't help myself. It was right there in my face." I rolled my eyes and left to bathe.

Later...After bathing

"Ahh. These cloths are too tight." Zephon turned to me, surprised look in his eyes.

"My God, they look better on you than I imagined. Come, let me get a better look at you." I walked over to him and stood in front of a mirror. "Yes... this is nice. You look gorgeous." I was wearing a tight black tunic that revealed a lot of chest. I then had on leather shorts that were a little higher than mid thigh. The tunic had Zephon's double symbols on the front. Don't ask me why he would want me to wear these because I have no clue. I felt like a whore of some sort, like I was desperate.

"I look ridiculous. What do you mean it's nice?"

"You don't look ridiculous at all! Stop bringing yourself down!" He adjusted my tunic. "If anything you look appetizing." Gee, thanks. I always wanted to become your next meal, I thought.

"Well...to me I think I look more like a warrior." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ah but you're my warrior." I smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad, if he liked what I was wearing then I guess I had no problem. But then again he is a guy. Anything revealing is pleasing to him.

"Do you think your brothers will like me?"

"Well...Raziel did and I hope to expect the same from the others. However, we are all unique. So technically speaking, I'm not sure." I frowned. "Don't worry it will be fine." He kissed me on the cheek. "Come we must go, they hate it when I keep them waiting." I nodded and took a moment to fix my hair into a pony tail before departure.

Arrival...

"What is this place exactly?"

"This is my brother Dumah's fortress. Enormous place is it not?" I nodded in amazement. "Powerful warrior, my brother. A stubborn, stuck up pain in the ass too." I smiled. In a way it was funny how Zephon described his brothers. He always said something that made me smile. "Come." I followed behind him, trying to stay as close as possible. We came to the front gates of the fortress and stopped.

"Who goes there?" A loud, brutal voice shouted.

"It is I, the fifth born son of Kain, open the gates."

"Fifth born?" I could here whispers in the background. "How many sons does Lord Kain have? What fifth born? Identify yourself." I could tell Zephons patience was wearing thin.

"LORD ZEPHON YOU IDIOTS!"

"Lord Zephon? Oh yes. Forgive us My Lord." The gates then immediately opened. We walked through and Zephon gave them threatening looks.

"Although my older brother is powerful, it seems that his brute strength had taken over his body. His lust for power shrouded his mind, making him a bit more...how should I say...slow. Therefore, making him more idiotic than the rest of us. I guess his traits passed on to his offspring, as you can tell." He shook his head. "Not very bright, my brother."

"This place sort of scares me." I gazed around. This place was enormous. I say about ten times that of the Cathedral.

"Do not fear child. There is nothing to be afraid of. Just a bunch of weak minded vampire fledglings is all. As long as you stay by me, nothing will happen. They dare not challenge me."

I looked around, gazing at the vampires that inhabited this place. They looked more frightening than Zephon's children. Being somewhat taller, these vampires all had a muscular figure that surpassed even Zephon's. Despite their, ignorance, they stood like miniature giants. If these vampires were this large, I imagined what their father looked like.

"You there. Take me to your Master, now." A short stumpy looking vampire responded to Zephon's order. When I say short I mean shorter than that vampires brethren.

"Is he expecting you, Lord?"

"If you don't take me to him I will rip off your head, plant it on a spike, and let the scavengers take it from there. Now do as your told. Do not question me.!"

"Y-Yes my,Lord." He scared him. Ha!

"Dammit. I swear these foolish imbeciles have no idea who they are dealing with." I took Zephon's hand and held it with my own.

"Don't let them ruin your day. Just take it easy and it'll be okay." I let go of his hand. He took a deep breath.

"Very well." At last we reached where Dumah was supposedly was. "Now just act normal like you did when you met Raziel. No need to be alarmed. Just don't pull the jealousy act like you did before." I grinned.

" Okay. I'll do my best." He smiled and knocked. A few moments later, someone answered.

"Who knocks at my door?" A loud but somewhat soothing voice called.

"Your servant." Zephon smiled at me. "Open up." He was playing a trick on his brother.

"Servant?" I heard him whisper to others inside, no doubt his other brothers. I then heard footsteps coming towards the door. I became more nervous. The door opened in a flash. And there stood a huge giant in front of me, with a torso as big as me.

"Zephon! You bastard, I thought that was you. Welcome." Sure he thought it was Zephon.

"Aye, brother. It's good to see you too." They greeted by exchanging hand shakes.

"Who is this?" Wow. Dumah was not half bad looking, for a vampire. His eyes were cold blue. For some reason they made me think of a body of water.

"This is my personal servant, Regina. Regina, my older brother Dumah." I curtsied.

"Honor to meet you, Lord Dumah."

"Aye, same here." He didn't seem too thrilled. My guess was that I was a human. "Come in. Oye Lads, brother Zephon has arrived!" He called out.

"Zephon? Finally!" I heard someone shout.

"Where the hell have you been brother? We've been waiting for hours." I heard another.

"It's only been twenty minutes," said the other voice.

"What took you so-" We entered where everyone was sitting. I figured they stopped talking because I walked into the room. I am after all HUMAN. I seen Raziel at the end chair on the long table.

The others were giving me confused yet serious eyes. I knew and felt I had intruded. My gut feeling told me that I was not invited, nor wanted.

What did you all think? Sorry I've been slow on the updating! I'm not allowed on the computer that much, not to mention my Internet connection messed up. So I made this chapter a bit longer. Hope this partially makes up for lost time. Read and Review. More on the way.!


	12. Awkward meeting

Awkward meeting

I stared at each of them in the eyes. Not one, at the time, had any trace of happiness whatsoever. Which made me wonder if this was a good idea coming along.

"Zephon. I thought you would never arrive, brother." Raziel called from a distance. "Good to see you again too, Regina. How are you?" Oh great. He had to ask me that here, in front of them.

"Very well, Lord Raziel." I bowed in respect. "I thank you for asking, My Lord." I looked at each of Zephon's brothers. There was one sitting to Raziel's right. He had long hair tied in a loose pony tail. Eyes hard as stone staring at me. In a way...he seemed nice. He was wearing a green cloak with a different symbol on it. Next to him was a smaller looking vampire. He had a small, very low pony tail, similar to Zephon's. Not much hair though. He also had a cloak, blue it was. Across from him was a bald looking one. His face was hideous. Not to be mean but damn. He had scars all over his face, and part of his body looked like it had been stitched together. He wore a yellow cloak. They all looked nice...I think.

"Who's the whore, Zephon?" Called the yellow one. Did I hear wrong? Did he say "Whore"?

"Yes brother who is your... guest?" Said the one in green.

"What is a human doing in here.?" Said the blue one. I was ready to open my mouth, Raziel, however, did that for me.

"Enough! All of you! I suggest you all hold your tongues unless you want me to shut them for you. Now show some respect."

"Indeed Raziel." Zephon said. "She came because I asked her to. She can be here if she wants. If any body else has anything to say, you're going to have to deal with me." All was quiet.

"Now, let's not argue. We came here to discuss business not get at each other's throats. As long as the child is under Zephon's care then she is welcome here. She is not a threat to any of us so do not attempt to harm her", said Dumah assuring everyone.

"You have my thanks, brother."

"Do not mention it, Zephon. Now please take a seat."

"Yes of course." Zephon strolled over to the seat next to Dumah and across from the man in yellow, who kept a close watch on me. It was as if he expected me to do something.

"What about the girl, Dumah? If she hears us she might reveal what we plan to do." The man in the yellow was really starting to piss me off.

"Shut up Melchiah. She would do no such thing! Why don't you worry about yourself?" Zephon was sticking up for me. What love drives one to do.

"I believe I was talking to Dumah, Zephon! No body asked for your damn remarks! Maybe you should keep that snake tongue of yours quiet before I tear it out!"

"Are you threatening me, "little brother"? You'd be foolish to dare challenge me!"

"I can take you on here and now you withering tree!"

"Look who's talking about withering! At least my skin is still attached!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Raziel shouted. "Why is it that every time we have a gathering, one of you is always going at it? Enough now! We have to get this project started or we'll be too late before winter comes. I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to freeze my ass off out there!" Every one was quiet, even I was scared how Raziel raised his voice so loudly and harshly. I guess everyone here had an evil side. The arguing ceased.

"Forgive me, brothers." Zephon said looking at his brethren, angerly narrowing his eyes at Melchiah, or the man in yellow.

"Aye. Me too, lads," said Melchiah looking down at the table.

"And the girl?" said the man in green.

"What of her? Let her be. I think Zephon has taught her enough to know what is to be kept confidential." Zephon nodded and looked at me. I seen the man in green lean in to Raziel, whispering something.

"Her name? Her name is Regina." The green man made a realization expression. "What is she to do then, Dumah? Surely you don't expect her to just stand there all day. That can get boring. Especially when she is standing there watching a bunch of vampire idiots argue with each other."

"You all seem intelligent to me." I decided maybe I should try to get their favor. The one in blue raised his brow. Everyone was quiet. Well I feel dumb.

"Really? And why would you say that?" The one in green stated.

"Well for one you all seem to know what you are you doing. I mean...it's not exactly easy to build underground passage ways."

"Yes but it's not exactly hard either." The blue one shot back. "Of course it wouldn't be easy for you. You're a human." The others, except Zephon and Raziel, laughed at me. Zephon just gave me a "bare with it" look. I didn't want to embarrass or ashame him in front of his brothers, so I remained silent.

"Any ways. You'll have to excuse Rahab, he thinks he's the most intelligent one here. But as for you, child, you may go out on the balcony or remain in the library. The choice is yours." Dumah seemed pretty positive about my presence here, as well as Zephon and Raziel, the others, however, were not.

"Thank you Lord Dumah," I said bowing respectfully and decided to go out on the balcony. I needed to clear my head.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll make sure "Lord Zephon" is well taken care of." The one in the green thought he was a real joker. I had a feeling Zephon was ready to burst, releasing his anger and rage to them. They then began to discuss their plans, while I waited out side. The crisp air was cool on my revealing skin, causing a shiver up my spine. This was a pleasant view of this side of Nosgoth, somewhat different than Zephon's area. The sky seemed to fall, figuratively. It was almost like it was snowing, but it was no snow, more like ash. Ash from the remains of the unknown, at least to me. I wondered why Zephon's brothers thought I was such a nuisance to them. Again I felt unwanted and exploited because of what I am. I almost started crying, wishing I could be home. At least there I was more appreciated by those who shared my existence. I sat in the chair that was there and looked up at the sky. I wondered if anybody at home missed me, as much as I missed them. Then again, if they did, they most likely would have found me, by now. I gently drifted off and closed my eyes, wishing Zephon and his asshole brothers would hurry up. Then, the question that Zephon asked me last night came into my mind. "Would I become a vampire?" I loved Zephon a lot and wanted to be with him forever. I was lost. I didn't know what to do. "Plop". My eyes immediately shot open. A drop of water had fallen on my face. I wiped it off and looked up at the sky once more. The drops came down faster and harder, it was starting to rain. Out of nowhere the rain came crashing down on me like a waterfall. I was drenched in water beyond belief. I got up and ran back inside, shutting the door behind me. This made everyone inside jump.

"Regina? Why are you all wet?" Zephon got up and went over to me. I was shivering cold, wrapping my arms around my self. Zephon carefully brought me over to where they were sitting, trying to avoid touching my wet body.

"It's raining outs-side." Dumah got up and open the curtains.

"What? It can't be the rainy season already. Damn."

"Summer rains can be unpredictable dear brother," said Rahab rolling up a map that was on the table.

"Dumah do you have some cloths that Regina could wear until her cloths dry?" Dumah turned to Zephon.

"Aye. Let me just tell you all that you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Or at least until the rain stops." He walked over to me. "Come I shall take you to find some cloths child." I nodded and Zephon followed behind me. I was given a long, silk shirt that came down to my knees. A pair of shorts from which Dumah took from his "brides" as he called them.

"Thank you my Lord for giving me such hospitality."

"You're welcome, child. You may stay in the gathering room were there is a fire place for you to stay warm. I will get some blankets for you as well." I bowed.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." With that Dumah left, leaving Zephon and I alone.

"So...how was your meeting? Any thing interesting?" He crossed his arms and gave me a "what do you think look."

"All the meetings I have with them are boring. It's only fun when we get drunk or go pillaging or something. I missed you while you were out there." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Really." He pressed his lips to mine. "Oh my. You're so cold...colder than I. Maybe later I can warm you up." I smiled.

"Why can't you warm me up now?" He sighed.

"I haven't exactly let anyone know about us. So I really don't want to push my luck. You don't want to know how much I want to right now, though." My face turned red.

"Maybe later, then. I say we go get warm, I'm freezing."

"As you wish." We made our way to the main room where everyone was. They gave us awkward stares, which made me hide behind Zephon. I made my way over to a small chair on the far side of the room, trying to avoid all but Zephon. I sat there silently watching the flames of the fire burning with heat as my heart burned with desire. Desire...for Zephon. I got bold and turned my head towards the vampires, secretly spying on them. Raziel was talking with Dumah, Rahab and Turel were playing chess, while Melchiah and Zephon were watching closely. I smiled to see Zephon, heavily concentrating on the game. Oh how I wanted to go over there and have him hold me in his arms. He must have felt my eyes staring at him because he turned around and looked at me. I smiled and made a small wave to him, carefully not to attract attention. He smiled and winked, then continued watching the chess game. I sat back in my chair and tried to relax as best as I could. I closed my eyes listening to them talk in the background. I jumped suddenly as a familiar voice woke me. It was Raziel.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Yes sire I'm fine. How may I be of service?" He shook his head.

"No child, there is no need. You belong to Zephon. I have no right to ask anything of you whatsoever. However, I would like to talk to you...if you don't mind."

"Of course sire."

"Just remain seated." He looked around. "But keep your voice down," he whispered. I nodded.

"I was just sort of concerned...about you and Zephon." My eyes went wide. I was anxious on what his words were.

"Concerned? What is there to be concerned about Lord Raziel?"

"Please, just call me Raziel." He cleared his throat. " Well during our planning session, I noticed that Zephon kept looking in another direction. He kept staring towards the balcony where you were. He seemed very distracted. Not to mention when we asked him of what he thought on some of our suggestions or if he had any opinions to tell, he responded "I'm sorry, what?" This, at first, I thought, was just an accident. However, as time went by, he became... how should I say...quite annoying." I raised my brow. "He wouldn't stop asking about you. He kept repeating "Do you think Regina is alright out there?" I couldn't help but look confused. Raziel just looked at me in the eyes and sighed. I felt ashamed meeting his gaze, my eyes fell to the floor. He brought up my chin so my eyes could match his.

"Regina." He sounded serious now. "Is there some thing that you want to tell me?" I bit my lip and felt tears form in my eyes. Could this be the end for me? Would I be killed and Zephon be severely punished by Kain? "Regina. Is there something going on between you and Zephon?" This was it I knew it. I looked over at Zephon, who apparently was watching mine and Raziel's conversation. He stood and started coming over to us. "Regina. Are you hiding something?" I swallowed hard. He grabbed my hand. "Do not fear, child. I will not harm nor tell anyone. Now please tell me."

"What exactly do you want her to tell you, Raziel?" Zephon said standing behind the chair I was sitting in. "What did he tell you, Regina?" I remained quiet and I turned away. Zephon looked furiously at Raziel. "What did you do to her, Raziel? If you hurt her I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? Try to kill me here? I don't think so. I did no such thing. I only asked her a few questions about...you."

"Me? About what?"

"Brother Zephon. I believe you have some explaining to do." Zephon stood there, shocked. I thought to myself...what have I done?

That concludes this chapter folks! Hoped you liked it. More on the way, no doubt. Please review. Don't worry I'll try to add a chapter everyday. I actually thought about how to write this chapter all night! I swear! My brain thinks of new chapters everyday. Well gotta go, please PLEASE leave a Review. Much appreciated thanks! Peace out!


	13. Confess thy love

Confess thy love

I tried my best to keep my tears from falling down my face, however, I could not. I sobbed silently, wishing I had not come at all. Wishing Raziel would not have been asking me questions that were not of his concern.

"What exactly is it that I should explain, Raziel?" Raziel sighed.

"I think you know exactly what you should explain, brother." He looked at me as if trying to gesture Zephon to do the same.

"What? Regina? What is there to discuss about her?"

"I know what has been going on between you two, Zephon. Do not try to deny it now." Zephon shot a look at me.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. The child wished not to say a word." Zephon looked from Raziel to me and vice versa, wondering what the hell was going on. "Come. I think it's best if we chat somewhere more privately. Regina, you remain here. We shall return shortly." Zephon nodded and left with Raziel. He turned his head towards me, slightly catching a glimpse of his eye. "Dumah may we use your library for the time being? Zephon and I have much to discuss."

"Aye. Say no more brother it is yours." Raziel nodded in thanks and just like that they both disappeared.

_**Note to readers: This part of the story is a conversation with Raziel and Zephon. I will be switching between characters(Regina, Zephon, and Raziel) so bare with me please. Thanks!**_

Raziel opened the door to the library and made his way up the stairs to a higher level, Zephon followed behind. They both planted themselves across from each other in a set of plush chairs. Raziel, uncomfortably, stared Zephon down.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to know, Raziel?" Raziel sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"What is it that's going on between you and the child, I want to know." Zephon was taking aback by this question.

"Why is it any of your business of what I do behind closed doors Raziel?" Zephon sighed and licked his lips. "I...well Regina and I...are sort of...well...In love." Raziel's eyes widened. "I know it seems different but...I can't help it. She may be human but she is the best thing to ever happen to me. It's as if we were meant to be together. She longs for someone to love and care for her, as do I. I know it's hard to imagine this Raziel but I feel that I am finally...completed. I feel deep in my black heart that I am whole at last, I swear I can feel it. You must understand brother."

"I...I don't know what to say Zephon. But why did you keep it a secret from me?"

"If I told you, everyone else would have eventually found out. Lord Kain would have her killed if he seen us together. I honestly felt sort of glad I didn't mention this to you at first. It was my business and mine alone."

_Regina_

I was sitting alone on the chair in front of the fire, wondering what Zephon and Raziel were talking about.

"Excuse me." I turned around to find the man in green, formally known as Turel,standing next to me. "I couldn't help but notice that you were crying only a minute ago. Is something troubling you child?" I wiped my remaining tears and shook my head.

"No my Lord, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." He nodded and sat in the chair that Raziel previously sat in.

"Come now. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid. I can tell there's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Don't be afraid...tell me." I looked down not wanting to meet his beautiful green eyes.

_Raziel and Zephon_

Raziel leaned forward and glared at Zephon.

"I didn't mean to upset you brother. I was just concerned is all." He sighed. "How far have you gone with her?" Zephon lifted his brow and grinned. Raziel's eyes widened. "You didn't." Raziel smiled now.

"It was good." Zephon laughed. Raziel shook his head and waved his hand.

"Please spare me the details. I'm not that concerned." Zephon shrugged his shoulders. Raziel laughed and slapped his knee.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry. It's just...I've never seen you so happy. It fills me with joy to know that you've found your long lost happiness. Do not fear, brother, I'm sure the others will not mind if she's a human." Zephon's smile quickly turned to a frown. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if she'll be for long."

"What are you saying, Zephon?" He gave Raziel a half smile.

_Regina_

"Forgive me. Before you say more, I think it's best if we properly introduce ourselves. I am Turel, second under Raziel, third under Lord Kain. And you are? Oh wait! You're Regina. Raziel told me your name a while ago. Pleased to meet you, personally." We exchanged hands. "Now. Why don't you start explaining what's going on?" I nodded.

"Well...have you ever loved someone so badly, but you could not be together because you were different from them? Or because of what people thought of you?" Turel put his hand to his chin.

"Hm. Well I'll let you know plain and simple that if I was in love, I wouldn't give a rat's ass what people thought. If they tried to tell me who I should love, they'd wind up dead." He smiled as did I. "However, I don't think I've ever experienced being different with that person. Actually you can't be different because then you would have no reason to love each other."

"Of course Lord, but that is not what I meant. I meant that if the two were different species...say vampire and human...the two could not be. For you see, there would be trouble between both sides, right? Not to mention that it would be difficult to keep it a secret from all who might disapprove." He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought and rubbed his chin.

"Yes. I see what you are saying. So. Who is he?" My eyes widened.

_Raziel and Zephon_

"What I'm saying, Raziel, is that I gave Regina a choice."

"A choice?"

"Between becoming a vampire to rule by my side as my queen or remain a mortal."

"Zephon...you can't do that! You can't just expect her to hand over the life she grew up with so you could be with her. How do you think that makes her feel? You took her from her family. If she does become a vampire and lives on with you, her parents will be gone." Zephon sighed. "If this is going to happen, at least let her visit her family one last time before you turn her. Yes, it will be a heartbreak if Regina decides to stay human. Personally I think she is beautiful, but imagine her as a vampire." Zephon smiled.

"I already have," he chuckled. Raziel smiled.

"Just remember you can't force her to do anything. The choice is up to her, not you. Remember that." Zephon nodded. "Come let's go see how she's doing." They both got up and headed out of the library.

_Regina_

"What do you mean? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really?"

"Yes." He came closer to me and narrowed his eyes.

"It's Zephon...isn't it?" What the?

"I..." I couldn't say nothing. Just then Raziel and Zephon came back and were coming towards us. Thank God.

"Sorry we took so long Regina. Was Turel keeping you company or was he being annoying?" Raziel joked. Turel shot him a look. "I'm kidding brother, relax."

"So...what are you two talking about?" Zephon asked as came behind me once again. I rolled my eyes, he was making this too obvious. I wouldn't doubt if everyone here knew now.

"Regina was just about to tell me something. Weren't you Regina?" He smiled.

"About what?" He frowned.

"I read your mind girl, you know damn well what." Zephon growled.

"Watch it Turel," said Zephon barring his fangs. Turel smiled.

"I knew it."

"Knew what Turel?" Raziel said getting in his face. He chuckled.

"Oh please this is too pathetic, even for you Zephon. A high blood prince and son of Lord Kain, oh this is good." He continued laughing, falling off the chair in the process, making Rahab and Melchiah turn to look.

"What is so damn funny, you asshole?" Raziel shouted trying to pick up the giant that fell. Turel shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"I read the girl's mind and she has let loose a secret that has lingered there undiscovered." I looked at Zephon and frowned.

"Sorry Zephon." I whispered. He looked to me and my eyes fell to the floor. This day could not have got any worse.

"Well what is it then Turel out with it?" Shouted Melchiah.

"Regina loves, ZEPHON!" Everyones eyes immediately shot to me. I closed my eyes and wished I could just dissapear...forever. This was the day that would make me regret meeting Zephon...ever.

_Well everyone that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm trying my best to please you all. Tell me what you think in your Reviews. You are Reviewing, RIGHT? RIGHT? Signal lost..._


	14. Understanding what is inevitable

Understanding what is inevitable

"What are you saying, brother?" Rahab went closer to Turel to actually make sure what he heard was correct. "The child has a crush on our younger brother?"

"Not just any crush, Rahab. The child is in love with him!" Turel pointed at Zephon, who seemed to bare his teeth.

"Nonsense Turel," Raziel trying to cover it up, "everyone has there little crushes, especially ones with their masters. There is no need to-"

"It's okay Raziel." Zephon spoke up trying to let him know that it was he who was to explain. "It is not just a little crush...she truly does LOVE me...and I LOVE her." Everyone's eyes went wide and they all showed confused expressions, leaving their mouths open. "I know this hard for you, brothers, to understand human and vampire love. I have already explained to Raziel how I felt about this." Everyone looked at Raziel. "Quite frankly I don't give a damn what any of you think. Raziel has shown liking to the child and has accepted her for what she is, human or not. I thank him dearly for understanding why this came to be, and why it must stay." Turel scratched his head.

"Are you truly serious Zephon? You have feelings for this...human child?"

"Yes. And may you all remember that what you think is not important to me. She is my everything...and I will give my life for her..." Zephon slowly caressed my hair. I slowly looked up to him. He smiled at me and in return, I smiled back. Wow, I thought, Zephon truly shows what kind of man he is. Vampire or not, no one has ever shown me this kind of love in my life, nor has anyone ever cared for me in the way he has.

"Well...Zephon I suppose that if you feel this way, there is nothing I could say to you...except congratulations. I'm happy that you have found your beautiful flower in the garden of happiness," Rahab said patting Zephon on the shoulder. Zephon could only smile in return. Dumah looked completely clueless, whether he should hug Zephon or punch him. He insisted on the hug.

"Brother!" Dumah gave him a big bear hug. "It's about time!" Dumah laughed letting Zephon go out of his monsterous grip. Zephon carefully flexed his crushed muscles that Dumah had inflicted on him. Turel and Melchiah, however, did not look too happy. For one, Melchiah gave me a hard time when I got here, making me feel like I did not belong. Turel really wasn't much of a threat to me. It just seemed that he allowed himself to see through people through his sweet charm. It worked on me! It seemed that his emotions got the best of him, if he had any. He walked over to Zephon and extended his arm, offering it to his younger brother.

"Well done brother." He looked at me. "Well done, indeed." He took his arm back and folded them both across his chest, cautiously watching us both. "We have...a problem, however."

"And what would that be, Turel?" Zephon sat on the arm of the plush chair I was sitting in.

"FATHER! What if he finds out? Did it occur to you that he would punish us all if he found out we were keeping this knowledge from him?" He rubbed his forehead. "How do you plan to keep this secret Zephon?"

"Relax all of you. If Lord Kain finds out...I will be the one to explain this to him." Zephon came forth.

"No Raziel. It is I who will confront the Master if he acknowledges what is going on between Regina and I, not you. None of you deserve to take any fall for anything that I do against his will." He hugged me tightly and in turn, I wrapped my arms around him. At that particular moment, I didn't care if anyone was watching. I wouldn't even care if Kain himself strolled in, he would not stop me from kissing Zephon, fully on the lips. Yes, that's right I got really bold. Heh heh. We were kissing passionatly before a voice interrupted.

"Um...can you two get a room please?" Turel cleared his throat in the background.

"Why? Let them be, brother. We' ll be the one's to leave." Dumah gestured everyone else to follow him to another room, leaving Zephon and I alone at last. I pulled back, letting Zephon know that I was needy of oxygen.

"You seem hungry. Why are you so wild?" I told him, gently caressing his hair from top to the end of his ponytail, removing the band that held his hair. God his hair felt so soft and smooth like silk.

"Do I? I guess you can say when I'm full of blood, I really don't get full."

"What? How so?"

"Well let's just say I always have room for desert...you." He kissed my neck, sucking on it slowly. I gently pushed him away.

"Zephon...I have to tell you something...about being a vampire."

"What is it?" He looked at me with innocent yet confused eyes, wondering what it was that I had to say.

"Remember how you told me...well asked me...if I wanted to become a vampire if I really loved you?" He put a hand in front of my mouth, stopping me from saying anymore.

"Listen to me. You don't have to go through with this if you choose not to. I realized that I put my own needs before yours, which in turn, was not fair at all. I had no right to assume that you would just willingly become immortal because I told you to. I'm sorry...I just want you to know I will love you no matter how you are." I smiled when he said this.

"Lord Zephon I...don't know what to say. Although, I really appreciate your offer of remaining a human." He raised his brow. "But I think I would rather be a vampire." I smiled big and waited to see what he would say. His eyes widened.

"Wha-what did you say?" He got up slowly.

"I said I wanted to be a vampire. How am I supposed to stay with the man I love if I'm old and withered? I LOVE YOU and I want to stay with you for all eternity." He smiled and gripped his hair.

"Are...are you serious Regina? You really want to become a vampire...an-and stay with me?"

"Yes." I got up and gripped him tightly and he did the same to me. It was hard for me to make this decision, after all Zephon would do anything for me. But if it meant everything to him, then I would do it without question. I kissed his chest, making him chuckle slightly.

"I can't believe that your are actually doing this. I could never be happier! Oh Regina I can't believe this. Wait until I tell the others." He tried to go and tell them but I held his arm.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise. I don't want them to see me until they can tell the difference between my human form and my vampire form. They'll be excited to know that I'm not a human anymore." He frowned and caressed my face.

"I don't care what they think. It should only matter what I think. I'm the only one who will ever care for you in a loving way, they, will not."

"I understand. But how long do you think it will take for me to actually...look like a vampire?"

"Well." He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. "I think it actually depends on what you want to actually change. I mean...it could take possibly a year for your fangs to fully develop. For your fingers to change into talons, I'd say a mere decade or so. As for the simple traits, such as your eyes and ears, about a good two weeks. But it's not for sure, though, just an estimate of time. It also depends on how well your body adapts to the change, most of the transformations can be painful. But don't worry, no matter what, I will be there." I smiled and kissed him. I couldn't wait to be a vampire now. I felt that...maybe the other vampires wouldn't treat me so bad anymore. They would fear me to know that I would be their ruler next to Zephon in the near future. But right now...I was focused on how much the bite from Zephon would hurt. If it did at all.

Sorry the chapters not as long and my sincere apologies for not updating like I said. Please PLEASE REVIEW! Much appreciated. Thanks Tell me if you like it.


	15. The New Me

The New me

I stood there, watching Zephon, wondering what he was thinking. He lifted his brow, I knew what he wanted. Zephon...wanted blood, my blood. He took me by the arm and led me into another room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Now if I do this, Regina, there is no going back. Is this what you truly want?" I nodded. "Very well. Do you want something to bite on?"

"Why would I want something to bite on? For what?"

"Well getting a bite from a vampire isn't exactly pleasing. At least not the first time. You would want to bite down on something so you won't shout and scream like you're being murdered." I shrugged.

"I don't know. No. I don't think I want to, I can handle the pain."

"Well if your sure. So be it then. Now just relax, okay? Tense muscles tend to make it hurt more than it should."

"Okay Zephon. Go. Do what you must." He tilted my head to the side revealing my neck. He gently brushed his fangs against my skin, making me quiver by his touch. He licked my skin and I shut my eyes. Here it comes, I thought. WHAM! And there it was. The pain worse than doing it for the first time.

"Mmmmm." I covered my scream by biting down on my lips. I felt the blood trickle down my neck and Zephon's eyes followed it, licking it up with his tongue. He kissed my fresh opened wounds where he left his mark.

"You see. It was not that bad now was it?" I couldn't speak. My mind was still focused on the pain there on my neck. I suddenly felt light headed, falling on top of Zephon.

"Zephon I...I don't feel so good. Why? Why do I feel this way?" I felt like I was talking for the first time in my life, like a small child learning a new language.

"It's the virus that's going through your veins. The virus from my saliva is now in your bloodstream and will remain there as long as you live. You will become a part of me. You, however, will only live for a few days more...then you will die." I was shocked by this answer. Die? I thought I was to live on.

"When you die, I will transfer a part of my soul into you. You will have little memory of your human life, but I shall assist you in remembering what you knew and need to know." I nodded not feeling myself anymore. I felt like I wanted to sleep...forever and never wake up.

"Zephon. I want to rest."

"Of course. He laid me down on the bed in the room, covering my neck with a blanket so that no one would know that he bit me. I began drifting off, not knowing if I was alive or just breathing. Then darkness shrouded me...and I did not wake.

_Three days later..._

I had awakened, massaging my temples from the headache that plagued me.

"What...what happened? Am...am I alive?" I couldn't think. My head felt like I got rammed by a horse. My body ached all over, especially my neck. It was then I remembered that Zephon had bit me. I just don't remember when. "Ahhh." The sound that came through my ears killed me inside. I could hear everything. All sorts of conversations at one time. All sorts of sounds as well as smells and feels. It was as if my body was sensitive, more acute than before. I ran my tongue against my canines and they were indeed sharp as Zephon said. My hand ran at the tip of my ears, the tips were pointy and not round like my human one's were. I then remembered my eyes, the next simple vampire trait. I ran to the mirror on the other side of the room, to see if my eyes changed color. They had turned a lighter blue, but not enough to make it obvious. I went over and sat back on the bed, listening to the sounds of the world. I heard footsteps approaching, I looked up to see who it was. The door opened and it was Zephon.

"Regina! Are you okay? How do you feel?" I rubbed my head and shut my eyes, wondering if I was going to die anytime soon.

"Fine...just...fine. How...I mean...what happened? How long have I been asleep?" I walked over to me and set on the bed beside me.

"Around three days. I was getting worried, though." He sounded like he was about to start crying. Why?

"Why? You knew I was coming back. I haven't even died yet. Right?"

"Why? What do you mean why? When you went to sleep I thought you would wake later on or even the next day! But you stayed asleep and I grew frightened, afraid that I had lost you, that the virus was too strong for your body." He swallowed. "To be honest, you didn't need my soul to survive."

"What do you mean?"

"Your body outlasted the transformation. I didn't need to transfer my soul into your body because your body was strong enough to stop the virus from killing you. However, you did not destroy it. It still remains inside you, which is why you are a vampire. You are a very lucky human, you know."

"And why do you say that? What makes me so special from the rest?"

"Because very few humans survive a direct transformation from vampire saliva. The victim usually dies in a few days, like I mentioned before. You have been blessed to live on, remembering your human life as your vampire life starts." I looked at my hands. My nails had grown a bit, but nothing too obvious. I smiled.

"What's wrong child?"

"It's just...I feel so powerful. I mean...how lucky am I to become a vampire, being able to rule by my true love for all eternity. This couldn't make me happier, sire." He smiled and kissed me. I couldn't wait until his brethren seen me, they wouldn't believe their eyes. As for Zephon's children, they had something coming to them for treating me the way they did. And Elizabeth as well, I'll teach her to mess with me.

Chapter done! Do you think I should be a writer? I'm sixteen, please Review. Thanks!


	16. Not complete

Not Complete

I got up, tired and weak from the previous days that I had been in hibernation, not knowing if I was able to be myself the same way again. I stumbled, picking myself up with the rest of the energy I had in my body.

"Are you alright? Here, give me your hand." I gave Zephon my hand, he slowly helped me up to my feet. The world around me seemed new to me, as if it was the first time I had arrived here. Zephon wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me over to the door, opening it slowly to make sure no one was around to see me in the condition I was in. We slowly crept our way out of the room, making no noise to attract attention. The staircase was now in view, I could not go on. My legs turned to noodles and I sank beneath them to the floor.

"No Regina. Come on we have to get out of here." I guess he finally realized I could not move. He decided to pick me up and carry me to the carriage instead.

"Lord Zephon? Are you leaving so soon? Does Lord Dumah know that you are departing?"

"This is not of your concern vampire. Leave me be and do not ask questions." Dumah's children really are stupid, no knowledge at all of what is going on. This, I could tell, was making Zephon very angry.

"But sire-" Zephon sat me on one of the couches in the entrance hall. From what I could see, that vampire was going to get his ass kicked. Zephon was beating Dumah's brainless child sensless. His mildly loud screams made others in the fortress turn to see what creature was creating those agonizing screams.

"There! Anyone else want to ask stupid questions?"

"Lord Zephon? Why? Why did you hurt Maddux? He did noth-"

"Silence weakling! The fool had it coming! Unless you want the same fate I suggest you hold your tongue!"

"Lord Dumah will kill you for this!" The Dumahim grew angry, shouting remarks at Zephon, who didn't seem to care.

"Let him try! I have very important things to take care of right now! If he has a problem with this, he shall deal with me! Now begone!" My eyes were closing, and once again I felt like I was going to die. Zephon picked me up and carried me out of the fortress and into the carriage. He laid me down and placed my head on his thigh. I slowly opened my eyes, getting the same stare back from Zephon. I forced a smile to let him know that I would be okay...at least for now. He sighed and caressed my face.

"How do you feel?" I licked my dry lips.

"I...I don't know. I mean...I feel okay but I don't know if I'm going to be okay. My body just keeps getting weaker. I do not know why." His eyes widened.

"I know why. It is because you have not fed."

"Fed?"

"Yes. You need blood, Regina. Here, drink." His wrist was cut slightly, enough to sustain me at least. He placed his wrist against my mouth and I began to drink, slowly, experiencing the taste of my new life source. It tasted...different...indescribable it would seem. I licked that last, heavenly tasting liquid, clean. Zephon withdrew his arm and his wound healed. I took a deep breath, feeling somewhat refreshed, though still weak.

"That tasted pretty good. I thankyou sire." He chuckled.

"You are welcome. Anything it takes to keep you alive." He smiled and continued rubbing my head. "I'm sorry about the little fight I had a while ago. I did not mean to make things worse for you than they already were. Forgive me." I smiled slightly.

"You are forgiven, but you not need to be sorry. For you see, you saved me once again. I could have been their next meal."

"Those foolish vampires thought they could take on me." He smiled. "I can't wait to hear what Dumah has to say to me. Oh the anticipation just kills me. I liked to see what he would do to me, wouldn't you?" My eyes closed, I could not open them. "Regina? Regina!" My body went limp and I blacked out, hearing only the slight shouts of Zephon...then all was silent.

_Sometime later..._

"Zephon!" I sat straight up in the bed I was laying in. It seemed Zephon placed me here while I was unconsious. The man himself was not present in the room I was in. It was dark. Even so I could see perfectly, a lot better than I could with my human eyes. I could make everything out in the darkness, from the obvious details to the unknown ones. My transformation was progressing, I could feel it taking over my body. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, ridding the tiredness that had once been there. I climbed out of the bed and made my way over to the door, slowly turning the door knob and opening it. To my, unfortunate luck, Elizabeth was once again here. I rolled my eyes.

"Well look who's back from the dead. Lady Regina has awakened from her slumber." I clenched my fists.

"Why is it that you always seem to be around when I awaken from somewhere? Some folks like privacy." She grinned.

"Privacy? Oh! You mean like you and the Master?" My eyes widened.

"What! How dare you! You have some nerve, girl!" She made her way over to me. I then remembered that I had transformed, only slightly. Still, she could spot the slightest difference on me if she payed close attention. I tried to look her in the eyes so she would not be suspicious.

"Oh please, dear girl! I know things have been going on between you and Zephon. Didn't I warn you that he was mine?"

"Where is he? Where is Zephon? I want to know now!" I began looking in all the rooms, no trace of my lost sire anywhere. "Lord Zephon!" I shouted, no answer.

"He's not here you fool!" I turned around to face her, griding my teeth.

"Then where is he? Tell me now!"

"Your apart from him for a minute and you start to fuss. He is down in the dungeons settling some business. He told me to watch over you to make sure you were alright and to notify him if there are any problems." I nodded and made my way over to the door, Elizabeth, however prevented me from leaving.

"What are you doing? Let me through I need to see Zephon!"

"So it is true. You were whoring around with him, were you not." Silence. "So does this mean that you were? I'm not surprised. I knew the Master would like you and take you in very quickly upon your arrival. To be honest, your not one to be wasted." So she,besides Zephon, were looking after me? That is a rather nasty thought.

"I do not whore around! And I certainly did not with Zephon!" I was lying in my throat and I knew it. I felt my face heat up. She shook her head.

"You're in denial, girl. Don't try to cover it up. That day when you told the Master that you fell in the library, I knew it was a lie. I just shut my mouth so his majesty would not kill me. When I left, I seen blood on your lower area when you were wearing your maids gown. Sorry, but you can't lie your way out of this one." I glared at her hatefully, wishing she did not exist, that she would just dissapear forever.

"I need to see Zephon, move!" She blocked my exit.

"The Master told me to let him know if there was a problem." She locked the double doors. "The problem is that he'll need to hire maids to come in here and remove the body of the poor, foolish girl, who thought she actually had a place in this world." She laughed and I grew furious. This was it, the end of Elizabeth. She pulled out a dagger from her pocket, threatening me with it. I would not allow her to defeat me, to have her gain the victory she longed for. I had been through too much to have to put up with this. Her theory however, was mistaken. It was _her _body that was to be carried out of this room...not mine.

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I went on vacation to Canada for a while so forgive me ! R and R!


	17. Feel my wrath

Feel my wrath

"Elizabeth what are you doing? Put that away before you get hurt!"

"No! I'm going to kill you! If I can't have Zephon, no one can!" This was it, the fight that would determine who would walk out of here alive. "Arraaggh" She charged at me with full speed, slashing her dagger but only hitting air. It seemed my new powers had enabled me to move faster than ever, faster...than Elizabeth. It was my turn to attack. I grabbed her by the wrist, that was holding the dagger, and pulled it behind her back. She let out a scream.

"Let me go you filthy rat!"

"Fighting will solve nothing! Haven't you learned that yet?"

"No! That is why I must dispatch you! Ahh" With her free arm she grabbed my leg and pulled me down, trying her hardest to stab me. I didn't have much difficulty preventing her from getting a clean shot, now that I was much stronger than she was. My ego, however, got the best of me. She got her shot at my face and went for it, leaving me a slash mark from cheek to nose. We both froze. My hand shook as I hesitated to touch my wound, feeling the depth of how far she cut in. I examined my hand as I brought it back for me to see. I had blood on my finger tips. This, in turn, made me smile.

"Wha-what are you so...happy about?" She was out of breath. "I cut you stupid, there's nothing exciting about that." If she only knew, however, she was about to find out. I turned my attention back to my hand and licked the blood that was there. In an instant, my wound disappeared as if it was never there. I raised my brow at Elizabeth.

"No. No! You're...you're a vampire! So he did bite you! I knew it!" She didn't have much to say. I, however, became rather...thirsty. I smiled.

"Well...now you know the real truth behind me. I am not a weak child anymore. I have no one to fear from..." I bared my fangs. "No one!" I jumped at Elizabeth, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the wall. She struggled to get free, but that was not about to happen. She would not leave from here...alive.

"Regina! Regina please stop. I can't breath." I laughed.

"So now you want me to stop? How can I trust you enough to know that you won't try to hurt me again?"

"Please, Regina. You...have my word...let me go!" I didn't really want to kill her. I couldn't live with the death of a human girl in my conscience. I decided she would be harmless now that she knew what I was. I let her go. She gripped her neck and softly rubbed it, breathing heavily. I gave her a hateful look and turned my back.

"Regina. You know you shouldn't have freed me from your grasp. I don't know why you did. Any vampire at this point would have killed me. Why didn't you?" I sighed.

"I think people deserve a second chance. Besides...it would take much praying for God to forgive me if I killed you. It is not up to me to take a life of another, nor my own." I heard her footsteps come closer to me, her breath against my flesh. I couldn't understand why she was always so close to me. The feeling of her presence made me quiver at the thought of her being attracted to me, if this was the case. Or maybe she wanted to prove that she was not afraid of me.

"I never thought of you like that, Regina. To me, you seemed like the type who didn't give a damn about anyone or anything. I still think it was a mistake letting me go."

"And why is that?"

"Because..."

"Ahhh!"

"You are released." It was then I felt a pain like no other. A pain that would increase my rage against Elizabeth. She stabbed me on my shoulder, deep enough for the whole blade to vanish. I didn't think twice about letting her live, she had her chance. Now she will be no more. Turning around to face her, I slashed her neck with my sharp claws, causing her to fall to the floor. She tried gasping for air, endless blood dripping. She used both hands to grip her throat, trying to stay alive. Within minutes, she was gone. Never again would I have to put up with her uncomfortable presence or her filthy remarks. Her body was now covered in her own blood. She was released. What I had done was as sin, in my mind, that could not be forgiven. In time, I hope God can forgive me for the evil deed I had committed. I got down on my knees and put my head in my hands, quietly sobbing. Is this what being a vampire is all about? Killing others for their blood? I slammed my fist on the floor. No! This is not who I am! This is not who I am destined to be. I watched my bloody tears fall to the ground, creating a pool on the floor just as Elizabeth's blood did. I swallowed and wiped my tears slowly getting back on my feet.

My attention turned back to the dagger in my shoulder. I gripped it's small hilt and slowly tried to pull it out. Ahh! No good. I couldn't do it. The blood slowly trickled down my arm, neck and chest, dripping to the floor drop by drop. If I didn't get this out of me, I would loose too much blood. In turn...I would die. I needed to get to Zephon, he would be able to help me. Hopefully. Not caring about Elizabeth's dead body, I kicked it to the side, moving her corpse enough to open the doors. At last I was free. My body had slowly begun to give out. I wanted to find Zephon, but I didn't know where to start. I knew he was in the dungeons, but where were the dungeons? This place was to large for me to search. I had a time limit... and my blood was running out. I didn't care who I was anymore, human or not. I ran up to the nearest vampire and asked for directions.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where the dungeons are?"

"Why must you know? Is there some reason that they are an importance to you?"

"Yes. You see I-"

"Well then why don't I just lock you up right now. I'll save you the trouble of being caught later. Hey Gavin we got a live one."

"Oye. Really? Let's tie her up then, George."

"No! You don't understand! I need to get to Lord Zephon! This is very urgent." Ow! I began loosing my balance and gripped Gavin's shirt, pulling him down slightly. "Take me to him now."

"Hey! Get your hands off me you crazy bitch!"

"What's going on over here?" I turned towards the voice that had called out. I recognized this face from the earlier days upon my arrival. It was Victor, Zephon's second born.

"Well sir we got a trouble maker here! She demands to see Lord Zephon," said Gavin pulling me up by my shirt.

"What shall we to with her, Victor?" George folded his arms to see what his older sibling would say.

"Nothing! Give her to me and go back to your posts. I will notify the Master."

"What? But Victor she-"

"But nothing!Do as you are told." Victor grabbed me by the arm and led me away. We were a ways from them now, Victor let go of my arm.

"Are you alright?" I was shocked at this question. Why would_ he_ care if I was okay?

"Yes...I-I'm fine."

"Good."

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to see Zephon, right? I'm taking you to him." I was really confused now.

"But why? Why did you help me back there? And why are you helping me now?" I didn't understand why this could be. That a vampire who captured my helpless and defenseless self, would save me from being hurt by his younger siblings.

"Well...let's just say that we both have something in common."

"And what would that be? That we both despise each other?" He chuckled

"No actually. We have two things in common. We are both vampires." He smiled at me. "And we both _love _our Master. Am I right?" Really. Did Zephon tell everyone what was happening between us?

"Well I..."

"Please. Do not say anymore. Whether you agree or not, it's just a gut feeling I have." I nodded, deciding not to say anymore on the subject. We made our way down the stairs, leading to a large door that I had recognized before. The "Rat Hole" was now in my view. This damn place brought back some hard memories.

"Well we are here. I can only show you the door, however, you are the one who has to open it." I walked up to the door and opened it slowly, peeking through before turning my attention to Victor once again.

"Wait. Aren't you coming?" He shook his head.

"No, child. This is where I leave you. It is you that needs to see Zephon not I. Besides...his majesty has no need for me now, so there is no concern of my presence there. Demetrius is the only one who is allowed to handle matters such as this with the Master and no one else." I threw up my arms.

"Then why am I here? I might as well go back. He wouldn't want me to get hurt so I should just go back. Ahh." I almost forgot about the dagger in my shoulder until my body reminded me that _hey I'm dying over here. _I clutched the hilt, telling myself just to hold on a little longer, a least wait until Zephon can do something about it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. You've done enough thank you."

"Well okay. I will leave you, then. Good luck." It was then I was left alone, realizing that I had to get to Zephon, now! I went through the door a closed it behind me. Cautiously moving, I surveyed my surroundings, carefully not to run into anyone that might cause trouble. Damn this place was huge! Curse my poor navigation skills. Aahhhhh! What the hell was that? The screaming sounded distant,but loud enough to hear. I guessed that way was my best bet.

"Help. Help me." I froze when I heard someone say this. It was a man chained up to the wall, begging for someone to help him. It was my lucky day I suppose.

"My God! Who...who did this to you?" The poor soul had, or so it seemed, been badly tortured. His body was covered in blood and his face was withering away. I could hardly see his face because of the loose strands of hair that hid his eyes.

"Those...those wretched beings did. No! Not just them...but someone else."

"Who? Tell me, sir! Who?" He looked up at me as best as he could and breathed heavily.

"Lord Zephon did." My eyes widened, leaving me speechless. There was nothing more I needed to know, I just needed to talk to Zephon...now!


	18. Confrontation

Confrontation

"Well can you tell me where Zephon might be, sir?" The man had an unsure face. Our heads both turned when we heard, yet another scream from a distance.

"Well I can tell you that much that following those screams is your best bet." I nodded.

"I think so too. I promise I'll be back for you. Lord Zephon will be notified so that you can be free."

"How will you get him to agree? The master answers to no ones requests." I smiled.

"Oh trust me. I have my ways of getting him to do what I want. I'll be right back. Don't...uh...just stay right there...don't go anywhere."

"Dear lass, have you noticed that I'm chained up?" I said nothing and ran down the hall, following the agonizing screams. Damn this was a long tunnel. Zephon must know this place like the back of his claw. Well of course he would it's his place, right? Oh great fork in the tunnel. Which way?

"AHHH!" I believe it's this way, judging by the screams on the right, I made my way slowly down the hall.

"We can do this all day if you do not cooperate! Now tell me where is your hidden base? I want the location of it now!" It was Zephon's voice. I guess my ears led me to the right place.

"Lord Zephon orders you to speak of the location!" That voice...oh yes...Demetrius, Zephon's first born. What a pet he was.

"I spit at your damned soul. Return to the bowls of Hell from which you crawled, Demon."

"No. Wrong answer! Demetrius." He made a gesture with his head for Demetrius to do whatever it was that Zephon wanted him to do. He nodded in reply and pulled out, from what I could see, a brand. A brand that was used to mark the vampires to the clan they belonged to. But this time it was used for a different purpose; to burn the life out of this poor human that was chained to the wall. I could not let this happen, I was an ex human turned vampire, but that does not mean that I did not care about others. My opportunity came up, I went for it.

"Wait! Stop!" Demetrius stopped before touching the man's skin with the hot, burning metal. All eyes were on me now.

"Regina! What are you doing here? This is no place for-" He noticed the dagger. "What happened to you? Who did this?" I started crying, not knowing how Zephon would react when I told him that I had killed Elizabeth. Would he be angry? He left me and returned to the human. "You are so lucky human. I have been called to much more important matters so your torture has been postponed...for now." He came back to me and led me out of the room.

"Sire? More important duties?"

"Never mind Demetrius. This will continue later, do not question me! I am in no mood right now." Demetrius eyed me and bared his teeth. He soon departed from the dungeons, at least out of our sight. Zephon's attention turned back to me. "What happened? Tell me my love, who?" I wiped my eyes.

"Elizabeth did."

"Argh. That bitch!" He got up to leave but I stopped him from going anywhere.

"No need to worry. I...took care of her already. She is dead, Zephon. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry you did me a favor. I'm just glad that she really didn't do much damage."

"I came here so you could pull it out if that's okay with you."

"Of course. Just brace yourself for the small pain that will come." I nodded and took a deep breath. "Here we go."

"Arrgh." Well that went a lot easier than expected. "Zephon I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I lost a lot of blood...can you spare me some please? Just a little."

"Yes, yes of course." Without hesitation, Zephon began to cut his wrist, but was stopped by my arm.

"No Zephon...not there." My hand reached for his neck and caressed it carefully, letting him know I wanted the blood from there. "Here."

He smiled and shrugged. "If you want, that is if your fangs can puncture my skin."

"I'm sure I'll do just fine." He nodded in agreement, seeing that I thought I could do this myself. He knelt down a little bit just enough for me to bite his neck. He was rather tall after all. My tongue graciously licked the area that was to be drawn of blood. As I focused on the spot, I noticed something different about my vision. I could see his pulse, sort of like seeing through his body. It was amazing, the most incredible thing ever! I could see more than that. Blood flowing through his arteries, veins, and capillaries. I could see it all. I hesitated, however, afraid that if my fangs pierced through, that I would hurt him. Deciding to go through with it anyway, I allowed my fangs to puncture his skin, enough for me to feel re-energized. He made a slight growl in his throat, only softly could it be heard. My task was complete. My canines were removed from his neck, desperate for more, I gave in.

"My thanks..." I licked my lips of any remaining blood that was there. My curious eyes watched as Zephon's wound healed instantly, amazed by it's fast recovery, I turned my gaze back to him. He said nothing at first, only grinned. My eyes went down to the floor, not wanting to meet his stare. His claw brought my chin up so that orbs could meet orbs.

"Why is it that you can never look at me in the eyes? You always seem to wander off, gazing upon something else. Am I not worthy to look at? Do I not please you the way I look?" I tilted my head like a dog who didn't know what kind of nonsense was being said by his master.

"I'm sorry I don't have Raziel's looks but this is what I was given." It was my turn to grab his face.

"Shut up! Just be quiet! Is that how you see yourself through my eyes? You think just because I won't look you in the eyes that you are not worthy of my gaze? Your looks?" He said nothing. "No! That is not how it is! I love you more than anything, but for you to say something like that is very stupid. How could you think that?"

"Well for one it seems when _he_ talks to you, you can look _him_ in the eyes."

"I can look him in the eyes because he is not important to me. Not in that way that you and I are. I can't look you in the eyes because...you are so beautiful to me. Looking at your eyes makes me want to just...stay put...do nothing! It makes me feel like...I am lost...lost forever. Not in a negative way, however. Lost as in...love. And as for your looks..." I shook my head, "you should be proud to look the way you are. You may not think you are better looking than Raziel, but I do. I think your very attractive, inside and out. Sure Raziel may get all the girls, but they only see what's outside him, his physical appearance. And you, I see inside and out. Perhaps it's just because you hide away from the world. You feel scared...scared to meet someone once you feel the courage to come out of hiding."

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do," I said smiling.

"I...had no idea that this was the way you see me. My apologies for thinking different." He looked down now not meeting my gaze. I brought his head up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," I smiled, toying with him. He smiled too, kissing me for long moments. I pulled away suddenly, remembering I had to free that prisoner.

"I'm sorry to just pull away but I have a favor to ask you, that is if you are nice enough to do it."

"Well what is it? Take off my trousers? Touch my self? Do any of these imply?" I laughed.

"No. Not that. I... well...there is a prisoner down the hall and I was wondering if you could free him?"

"Free a prisoner? You must be joking!"

"Um...no I'm not. I'm being serious here. It's just one helpless man that I would like to be set free. Please?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm. I don't know. That sounds like a really big favor. And big favors come at a big price." I sighed.

"How big of a price?" Here it comes.

"Humph. Can't think of one right now, but I will grant your request. As long as you agree to pay the price for whatever it may be later." I nodded, getting up from where I was sitting. "We must shake on it then?" I put out my hand, this seemed easy enough. Our hands merged. He chuckled. "Very well then. So be it." I drew back my hand, knowing that whatever it was that he was thinking, was sure going to be to my dislike. "Lead the way then child."

"Can you please stop calling me child? I'm not two years old!" He sighed.

"Lead the way Regina."

"Well someone has to 'cause you can't lead that well."

"An insult, eh? I'll show you later how well I can lead." I laughed, walking slowly down the dim halls, next to Zephon, to free the prisoner.


	19. Dumah's rage

Dumah's Rage

At last it was dusk. I had long awaited for it to come. With its beauty and caressing breeze, I could be mesmerized by it forever. My lone figure stood on the balcony in Zephon's room, looking out across the city before me, watching the people below me. 'How was life for them, I wondered. 'Could they possibly enjoy the life they have or did they enjoy the life they had? How did it change them? Did it have the same effect on them as it did me?' My thoughts were interrupted when Zephon came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"What's wrong Regina? You don't seem happy," he said burying his face in my neck. I closed my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, Zephon. I'm just a little exhausted that's all. All this getting used to being a vampire thing has worn me out. Considering how I'm able to sense just about everything." I turned my head slightly enough to see him. "Even the 'dagger' that's poking me from behind."

He chuckled slightly.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean for that to happen. But about your vampire skills now, yes they will get annoying and tiering at first. However, with them being there naturally everyday, you'll get used to them. It's sort of feels like being everywhere. You're able to hear everything and I mean everything." He let go of me and stood next to me.

"I remember this one time," he smiled, "I was sneaking around Turel's territory, well actually I was going to break in because while I was away on some business trip, he invaded my home and stole one of my swords that I had got from defeating a Sarafan general long ago. For me it was such an honor to come home with the sword of a powerful human that had for so long killed my children. I had finally something to bring home to them besides victory...a triumph. Any ways I had wanted it to be put in the armory with the other weapons that I had discovered or taken from the Sarafan, only I never got a chance to because of my absence. Though when I got back, one of my soldiers told me that my brother Turel had barged in and taken the sword without my permission. I was furious as you might have guessed, so I decided to pay my big eared, good for nothing brother a visit and take my relic back. With my new found climbing ability, I knew I had an advantage to evade my brother's soldiers as well as the man himself."

"So? What happened?"

"I climbed up on the side of the main building, careful not to get caught, and appear in front of my brothers window. There were females in there with him, two to be exact. The window was open and being the nosy bastard I am, I decided to listen to their conversations. I really don't want to explain everything they said, but let's just say he was talking really dirty to them. And then came the sex." My eyes widened.

"Oh. I see. Talk about invading someone's personal space. My guess is that you didn't cover your ears or come back another time did you?" He smiled.

"No," he said a little embarrassed. "I waited until they were asleep and I quietly snuck in there and retrieved my prize, carefully not to make a sound. Turel's ears weren't there just to make him look funny, he could hear everything. And that's one of the first times I actually experienced a little bit of all my powers."

"Interesting story, my Lord. But it really doesn't explain how exhausting you could get. Just how you can use your skills to get an advantage." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well at least you know what I do with my powers."

"Yes I kind of got the hint when you stayed and listened to Turel talk to his females. Gross."

"Well this was long before I had met you. Now, I won't have to sneak around to see or hear anything like that from a girl."

"Oh? And why is that?" He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Because I can create sounds and see things on my own with you." I blushed a little. Zephon pressed his lips to mine. How I needed this so badly, and Zephon hit the spot. Well it was romantic until there was a sudden open of the door. We pulled away from each other and wondered why there was a disturbance.

"Lord Zephon! Come quick! Lord Dumah has come and he's very angry. He's demanding your presence or he shall harm us!" Zephon quickly shot me a glance and I followed behind him. No doubt Dumah was here because of what Zephon did to his child earlier. This could get ugly. We made our way down the stairs, watching a furious Dumah yell at Zephon's children.

"Stay close. If things get out of hand you stay away. I don't want you to get hurt." I nodded and stayed close to Zephon as he ordered. Dumah had finally stopped shouting as he saw Zephon and I approach. He wore an evil grin.

"Ah Zephon. I'm glad that finally these fools gave you the message that I was here."

"Do not dare disgrace them! They have nothing to do with you. I know you came for me, so tell me what do you want?" Dumah gave an evil laugh.

"Oh Zephon don't be stupid you know why I'm here."

"No I don't! Beside the fact that I beat up one of your soldiers is the only one I can think of."

"And you are correct, little brother. I am simply here to return the favor...by killing you!" Dumah charged madly at Zephon, who was open for attack. Zephon quickly pushed me out of the way and was knocked back by the punch Dumah threw, sending Zephon a few feet away. He slowly got up and touched his bleeding lip.

"Cheap shot." Zephon raised his arm, gesturing his soldiers that stood on the second floor to raise their bows and fire when told so. Dumah looked a little worried when the floor soldiers drew their swords from their scabbards and readied them in attack position.

"This is not fair Zephon!" Dumah shouted. Now it was Zephon's turn to laugh.

"Since when is anything I do fair? You should know me well enough to know that I don't play that way. Not when my brothers do not."

"This spar is between you and I not them! Call them off!"

"Are you truly afraid of me now, Dumah? You see? Life has its advantages and disadvantages that it inflicts on others. Unfortunately for you brother...this is one of those disadvantages. Ready!"

"Brother don't!" I could hear the fear in Dumah's voice, only slightly though. I never imagined Dumah to ever be afraid of anything. But if I know Zephon, he would kill him.

"Aim." I heard the strings pull back on their bows, arrow in place. The floor soldiers drew closer to Dumah. I had to do something or else this could be the end of Dumah.

"Zephon! Stop! Don't shoot Dumah! Stop!" I ran in front of Dumah spreading my arms as if they would shield him from harm.

"Regina leave! This does not concern you. Back away from him."

"Come on please be reasonable. Do not kill him." Zephon narrowed his eyes at Dumah, who mischievously smiled. Zephon's face lit up with realization.

"Regina! Move!" Before I could realize what he said, Dumah grabbed me from behind and put a knife to my neck. Whoops.

"Argh. You asshole! I tried to protect you and you're holding me captive with a knife. Oh you are really a stupid brute!" He chuckled at my struggle to get free. I knew I wouldn't get free of his enormous strength, but I had to try.

"Let her go Dumah! If you hurt her I'll kill you!"

"I don't know...maybe...ugh...stop moving girl! Maybe we could make a deal." I bit down on Dumah's hand with my weak fangs.

"Oh my. Are you trying to hurt me Regina? You'll have to do better than that." I lifted my fangs, letting him see the puncture wounds I had left. I licked the remaining blood on my lips. Dumah looked confused.

"Are...Zephon...is she a vampire?"

"What do you think Dumah? Regina has features to prove it. Just look at her teeth? Are you that dumb that you cannot sense that she is one?"

"Shut up!" He looked back at his hand, puncture wounds were gone. "So he finally turned you eh? Good. Maybe you could be useful in my domain instead of staying here with him."

"Argh! NO! Let me go you oaf! NOW!"

"DUMAH! This is your last warning! If you don't let her go I'll shoot!"

"And Kill the girl too? You must be foolish if you intend on doing that! Unless of course you don't care about her."

"I care about her more than anything! Let her go!"

"Tell your men to drop their weapons and move back so we can continue our fight."

"I will not fight you Dumah!"  
"Then the girl dies," Dumah said pushing the blade harder against my throat.

"NO Wait!"

"Yes?"

Zephon sighed. "I'll do what you ask just let her go and don't hurt her. Then I am yours."  
"Good. You first." Zephon gave a wave of his hand and everyone dropped their weapons and backed off.

"Let her go now." With those words I was released. I ran to Zephon and stood beside him, gripping his hand.

"Now come Zephon. Let us finish this," Dumah said readying himself into a fight stance.

"Outside. I do not intend for us to ruin my house."

"As you wish little brother." With that everyone went outside to watch the match between the two vampire lords.

"Zephon you don't have to do this. It does not prove anything. He's just looking to fight to prove his superiority." Zephon took off his shirt that he had been wearing earlier and gave it to me. He smiled.

"I know. But you are wrong, I do have to do this and it does prove something."

"What then?"

"I'm doing this for you," he said walking away to meet in the middle of the training yard, people around them at a distance. Dumah walked just a few feet next to him, his shirt off as well.

"Show me what you've got Zephon!" Zephon tensed and readied himself for attack. And so it begins...

**Well what do ya guys think? I'm sorry I haven't updated recently but I've been busy with school. It's my senior year and I have to do good to go to college. But as I said I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I f you guys love me you'll leave a review. PLEASE! I will appreciate it. Until next time later!**


	20. The fight that decides

The fight that decides

And so it began... the fight that would decide who was to leave here as a winner and who was to remain on the ground lying in shame and perhaps regret for going through with this. I had no doubt in Zephon, however. My support was with him the whole way. Although, my mind was constantly telling me to stop this before it got out of control and someone would end up in critical condition or worse...dead. Dumah eyed Zephon with an evil expression. Something told me he was not going to go full power on him though. To me it didn't seem that Dumah would do anything to hurt Zephon, at least enough to make him bleed perhaps.

"Come on Zephon. Show me what you've got!" Dumah's eyes glanced over to me briefly, "Don't make a full of yourself in front of your whore."

"Arrgh! She is not one of your play toys Dumah. She is much better than any girl that you own or any in Nosgoth for that matter!"

"Ah brother but it's too bad that she won't be able to say the same about you. When I beat your ass to the ground, she's mine!" And it was on. Dumah charged head on at Zephon, not expecting a powerful blow to the chest. Zephon went flying under Dumah's fist. I couldn't help but feel scared. I mean you had Dumah, this big, giant vampire with nothing but pure muscle, beating up on his little brother. Where as Zephon was tall, not as muscular as his older sibling and falling under his brother's power. Zephon got up slowly, rubbing the spot where he got hit. He cracked his neck and all his other joints and began his charge at Dumah. Zephon's fist raised at his older sibling but ultimately failed at the attempt to even scratch him. Dumah grabbed his arm and flung him over his shoulder, smashing Zephon to the floor.

"Oh please brother is that the best you can do?" Zephon got up angrier than before. "I've seen drunk men at the pubs fight better than you. Come on. Didn't the Master teach you any kind of training long ago?" Zephon just stood his ground, breathing heavily. Not because he was worn out but because he was furious. Never before had his brother humiliated him like this over a fight.

"I'm far from done Dumah." Again Zephon attempted to hit Dumah, throwing punches at him continuously. However, not landing a single one. Dumah was quick but how long can he last? I'm sure he had a limit too. He apparently was getting tired of Zephon's attempt to hit him. He grabbed both his fists in his hands and stopped him from trying any further.

"Arrrgh. Gah." Zephon tried with his might to break free of Dumah's strong grip but again it was no use.

Dumah chuckled. "It's no use brother. Give up before you ridicule yourself even more. Ahh...what are you going to do now?" I could see a smile forming at the corners of Zephon's mouth. What was that about?

"I'm...going to use my head."

"What?" Dumah didn't even have time to realize what Zephon meant. It was already too late. Zephon had head butted his brother in the face. The impact was so hard that Zephon's own forehead began to bleed with his own blood. The giant Dumah stepped back gripping his nose in pain, blood endlessly flowing.

'There's an opening,' Zephon thought. Without thinking twice he slugged Dumah as hard as he could in the mouth causing him to fall on his back. Zephon thought that this was a perfect opportunity to give Dumah some pay back. He climbed on top of him and started, with all his might, beating Dumah's face with his fists.

"Don't you ever underestimate me! You hear that!" I thought Zephon was about to start crying. His voice sounded sorrowful yet full of rage. Perhaps those might have been tears of anger not joy. Dumah effortlessly tried to swat his swings at his face. His face was probably already numb for him to care what was being thrown at him.

"Get out of here now," Zephon said in a low voice. Zephon did not defeat Dumah somehow. It seemed like Dumah just let him think he won. Perhaps he would pay him back sometime in the future. Zephon got up, wiping some of the blood from his face, making his way over to me. I immediately embraced myself in his arms, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Are you okay?" I started crying. "What were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt." 'Sniff.' "What if he hurt you huh? What would happen to me? Oh I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm still here am I not? Relax you're over reacting, Regina."

"Come on let's go inside and clean you up."

"No it's just a scratch. I'm fine really."

"What do you mean it's just a scratch? You busted your forehead open and your bleeding. I don't think that's a scratch." I reached up to his head and wiped some blood away. He tried to resist my help.

"I said I'm fine."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" He gave me his cold eyes.

"Why do you have to care?" I was taken aback by that question.

"What do you mean why do I have to care? What the hell? I have feelings too you know and I love you enough to care." He said nothing. I handed him his shirt. Instead of wearing it he used it as a rag to wipe his blood off. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Dumah, sitting up and looking towards us. The only thing that was visible on his face was his eyes. Everything else seemed to be covered in blood. I had no doubt that Zephon broke his nose. Good. He deserved it.

"Leave now Dumah. You are no longer welcome here," said Zephon still facing me.

"Hah. Still think you can order _me_ around brother?" He slowly got up and wiped his face. "Fine I will leave, but heed my word I shall return." He picked up his shirt from the floor and took his leave. Zephon watched his cold figure disapear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun began to rise. And I was exhausted. I was not an early bird nor had I been when I was human. Zephon's pale figure was sprawled across the bed, bandages on his forehead, sleeping soundly. Though it was day, I dare not wake him. He earned his rest. He earned his victory. He earned my heart. Therefore, I decided to just lay there in bed and think of what was planned for today. What did he have in store for me? I deeply inhaled and shifted a bit in bed to get more comfortable, careful not to wake my precious blood prince.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock.' Oh hell what now?' _I looked at Zephon to make sure I did not wake him as I quietly slipped out of bed. Wondering who the visitor was, I made my way to the doors with caution. I opened it slowly and poked my head out just enough to see who it was. It was Raziel. His presence surprised me. There was no announcement nor notice that he would be arriving here.

"Good morning Lord Raziel. How may I help you?" He smiled bowing his head slightly.

"Good morning to you as well my Lady. Is my brother awake by any chance?" I opened the doors so that he may take a look for himself. He quietly walked shutting the doors behind him.

"Ah. So how's he doing?" Raziel quietly whispered.

"He's doing fine. He's just really exhausted. I'm sure he'll be up soon."

"Hmm. That's Zephon alright." His gazed turned to me. "You know..."

"What?"

"Something...about...you look different."

"Oh? What looks different about me?" 'Let's see if the great Raziel can point out the obvious.'

"Well for one you look more beautiful than you did the last time I had seen you." I rolled my eyes.

"I beg to differ. I'm not exactly a morning person and unfortunately you came in the morning."

"There is nothing wrong with the way you look. Morning or not I think your flawless."

"I appreciate that Lord Raziel but what is the real reason you came over here for?"

"Please just Raziel." He sighed. "I came to tell Zephon that we have to attend a council meeting in one hour. But I guess sleeping beauty needs his rest." He gave me one of his charming smiles. I quietly giggled.

"I heard what he did to Dumah. And to be honest I think that's what the meeting is about. But I'm not entirely sure."

"I see. Will he be punished for defending himself?"

Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know Regina. That is for Lord Kain to decide if that is the case."

"Mmmm, Regina." I looked over at the bed and Zephon was starting to wake up. I walked over to him and sat. His eyes opened almost instantly. I combed my fingers through his hair and he responded with a half smile. "Who are you talking to?"

"Raziel. He came to talk to you." Zephon's brow lifted and he turned over to sit up to see if this was true. And sure enough he realized Raziel was standing there, in the flesh. He groaned at the sight of seeing his older brother.

"What do you want Raziel?"

"My such rudeness Zephon. Can't even greet your brother nicely." Zephon stuffed his face in his pillows.

Zephon raised his arm in the air waving to Raziel, face still buried. I laughed at this and Raziel just smirked.

"I need to talk to you little brother."

"Can we not do this later?" Zephon said, face still buried.

"No. I must have words with you now." Zephon sighed and revealed his face once again.

"I'm busy, brother." Raziel threw his arms up.

"What the hell are you doing? You are not busy."

"I'm sleeping, Raziel! Go away!"

"No! Zephon. Get up or I will drag you out of your bed!" Zephon sighed once again, finally getting up in defeat.

"Alright your Majesty I'm up! Damn!" He came up to me. "Good morning Regina." He whispered and kissed me. I smiled.

"Good morning Handsome." He smiled and caressed my face. My hand grazed across his bandages. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Now that your here." 'Ahem.' Raziel cleared his throat. Zephon rolled his eyes and I smiled. "Okay Raziel, okay. Come then let us talk. I have many other things to do. I'm a very busy man."

"Oh yes of course I'm sorry Lord Zephon. I better hurry up. Don't want to waste your time," Raziel said sarcastically.

"When you woke Regina up, you wasted my time. Let us talk in private then."

"Oh by the way brother. I love the bandages on your head. They look good on you." I laughed.

"Go to hell, Raziel." Raziel laughed and followed Zephon into another room, leaving me alone. I decided to make the bed, having nothing else to do. My body decided that I didn't get enough sleep, so I laid on the bed.

'I wonder what the news is about that they should talk in private.' I realized Zephon would probably let me know after. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun as it shined through the window.

**Hey everyone! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. But seriously AP English is soo tough now. SO much work and I have no time. I appreciate your patience. I hope you all have the heart to leave a review because you all love me. If you don't my heart will break and I'll cry. Once again I'm sooo sorry. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks.**


	21. Exchanging words

Exchanging words

Both men had secluded themselves in another room, "having words," as Raziel said. Zephon had offered his superior a chair, despite his still drowsy state.

"What did you want to discuss this time brother?" Zephon said leaning back in his chair, hands clasped together in front of his mouth. Raziel raised a brow, leaned back and folded his arms.

"I just came to inform you about the council meeting in one hour. Oh and I want you to tell me what you did to Dumah."

"Ah yes the meeting!" Zephon's eyes went big. "I almost forgot," he said brushing his talons through his hair. His gaze went to the floor, heavy in thought. 'What could the master want this time? War? No! It could not be!'

"Uh...Zephon? Are you alright?"

Zephon eyes shot up to Raziel's. "Hm? Oh yes. Ahem. What were you saying?"

"Dumah. I asked you what happened between you both." Zephon had to explain to Raziel every little detail. Not to mention the small interruptions that Raziel made.

"Ah so I see. You were just mainly fighting because he threatened to hurt Regina."

"He didn't threaten to hurt her! He threatened to _kill _her! Also because I wanted to prove to Dumah that he should never have brought his stupid ignorance near my lands." Raziel smiled.

"Yes he does stick his nose in places where it shouldn't be stuck."

"Hmph. Like his ass."

Raziel chuckled. "Well yes. Anyways that's all I wanted to inform you about." Raziel stood to leave but remembered something. "Oh brother. You do know that if you mention Regina to Kain, you will have to explain to him who she is."

"Yes I know. But how do you think he's going to react when I mention her?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he won't even say anything. If you were putting your life on the line for someone you love, then it shouldn't be a problem. Especially since she is a vampire now." Zephon nodded his head, getting up to exit also.

"I appreciate you coming over and informing me Raziel."

"Don't mention it brother."

The door knob turned and both lords stepped out. I awoke with a start. Seeing them come towards me I slowly got up, ready to greet Raziel goodbye.

"Thank you for visiting Lord Raziel," I said bowing my head in respect. "I hope to see you soon." Raziel reached for my hand, planning to lay a small kiss upon it. Zephon defeated him in his attempt.

"A handshake is good enough Raziel." Raziel smirked.

"Very well. I hope to see you as well my Lady. Zephon." He nodded and proceeded out the door.

"Damn him." He sighed. "Be glad you have no siblings. It's a pain in the ass, especially when your one of the youngest." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever you say sire. I will take your word for it." He smiled in return. "Any ways my lord, what is it that you would like me to do today?" He was taken aback by this rhetorical question.

"What do you mean? You don't really expect me to force you into labor now do you?"

"I thought you wanted me do something for you. Clean, perhaps?"

He shook his head. "No. You are mine now. And as such you will not do nothing that require physical work." His eyes widened to what he actually said.

"No physical work? Well I guess that's just fine. No sex ever eh? Sounds good to me," I smiled.

"Regina I...I didn't mean _that_ physical work. I meant cleaning... Yes cleaning."

"I'm sorry sire but as my Master you clearly stated that I was to do no physical work. It would be treason to disobey orders. And I am not one to do that." He growled. In an instant he pinned me on top of the bed. Now what?

" Let me explain myself, Regina," he whispered. " You will give me that physical pleasure whenever I ask for it. Or else something will happen to you," he said licking my neck. I slightly moaned with the wet muscle contact. He smirked.

"Is that a threat? What if I refuse? What will happen to me then?" He smiled.

" Well I bet I can think of something." He tugged my shorts that I had on the night before down. My bottom half lay completely nude before him. "Hmm. Somebody was excited down here." My face immediately turned red. Never before had I felt so embarrassed, especially in front of a man. He let his tongue roam over my sensitive area. God was I in for it. As good as it felt, I didn't want this so early in the morning.

"Yes. Zephon I submit." He only smirked again.

"Good girl," he began. "You almost got punished for disobeying your sire." He pulled my shorts back up and left me. "I must get ready. I shall return shortly." I sighed heavily. I escaped his nasty hands without much to compromise. What was I to do now? Would it be wise to ask him what he and Raziel were talking about? He might not tell me, even if it was something meaningless. Zephon appeared moments later only clad in his leather pants, slipping on his leather gloves.

"Regina have you seen my clan drape? I know I put it somewhere but...I just don't recall where." I raised my brow in question.

"Is it not hanging up with your armor?" His expression was blank. He said nothing and went to check only to turn with the drape in his grasp.

"Found it," he said dangling it in the air. "Oh would you be so kind as to help me get ready?"

"Of course." I immediately got up to meet Zephon's need, knowing that he possessed little patience.

_Sometime after..._

My Lord had at last finished strapping on the remaining armor. It was now time for him to depart on his journey to the sanctuary. I feared for his absence, for I would be alone and unprotected from others. Knowing that this meeting shouldn't take long as the last one he had, as Zephon mentioned, I wasn't that worried. As long as he made it back in one piece I would be fine.

"Well my dear it is time I be on my way. Lord Kain would not tolerate my tardiness." I nodded in reply, hands in front of me. "Now you must remain here until I get back," he began. "I'll be back when I can but do not go looking for me if I am longer than expected, understand? I don't want something happening to you."

"But what about you," I protested. "What if something happens to you while you're gone, what am I to do then? Just forget about your absence? What if Dumah-"

"Dumah can't do a damn thing!" he snapped. "That bastard already knows what he's up against and he'd be foolish to make the same mistake twice, unless of course his arrogance gets the best of him. But I can assure you Lord Kain is well informed of this situation and will see to it that Dumah receives some kind of punishment for his actions."

"And...will there be a punishment for you?" He bit his lip, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I don't know. If there is then so be it." It became silent for a while. Zephon was looking down at the floor, making weird faces as if trying to remember something that was forgotten. He shook his head.

"Anyway I must be off." I grabbed his arm before he went through the door. He gave me the most irritated look.

"Be careful...please." I tried to smile. I knew I shouldn't have said something like that. He would probably think that I doubted his ability to care for himself. "Come back to me."

"You talk as if I'm going away forever." He grinned. "Don't worry I'll be back. You'll see." He leaned down to kiss me. "Goodbye, then." He made his way down the hall and I watched him depart further and further away from me. "Oh and Regina." He called back. "There will be maids to meet your needs if you so desire something. They will be around to check up on you shortly." He winked before he disappeared. My heart could not feel more empty. My sire, my master, my lover, was gone.


	22. Council in session

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry for the long wait on this story here but I'm trying. School has me a little busy so forgive me. But anyways I'm going to try my best with this chapter 'cause I haven't wrote for this story for a while. Anyways here we go...**

Council in session

The journey to the sanctuary was a boring one. Over the past days, Zephon had not gone without Regina anywhere. Now that she could not join him in his trip, he felt lonely. As lonely as he was before he even met her. She had changed him in so many ways that even he, the spider lord, had come to notice.

The carriage had come to a stop outside the large iron gates of the sanctuary. Zephon was a little disappointed that he had arrived to soon to his liking. However it was better to arrive early than late, unless of course you wanted to die. As the carriage departed, Zephon made his way through the gates and passed the guards, who nodded as he past. He didn't bother smiling or even nodding back; he simply smirked.

'Yes acknowledge my authority over you, weaklings,' he thought. He turned back to business and continued making his way down the hall, metal boots echoing as he went. Feeling somewhat nervous, Zephon ran a talon through his hair. He hated council sessions. If it was not about war, it was about territory. If it was not about dark gifts, it was about the enemy. And if it was not about anything, the Master would bitch. Sometimes, if he didn't, the others did. This outraged Zephon to no end as to why he had to put up with a flock of whiners who had to complain to 'daddy' about the small little problems they endured. In this case, Dumah was one of those whiners. But Zephon was dragged down with him. And if he chose to protest during the meeting, Raziel would silence him before Kain did. This annoyed Zephon as well. The first born took his job as the Master's right hand too far at times, thinking he was perfect and the rest of us were just mere disasters.

Thinking solemnly to himself, he hadn't noticed what was to come. As he came to the last hallway before the main one, he noticed Dumah speaking with two servants, not at all to Zephon's concern. He felt a tight knot in his stomach as he approached Dumah. There was no other way to the main hall so there was no point in trying to avoid him. Not ten feet from him, Dumah looked up and locked eyes with his younger sibling, not listening to what the servants were saying. Zephon shot him an angry glare and turned down the main hall, not saying a word. He could feel Dumah's icy stare penetrating the back of his head, almost begging him to turn around. Zephon ignored the feeling and continued walking. As he arrived in front of the door, he inhaled heavily, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Good afternoon Zephon." Zephon whipped his head to the side. It was Dumah. He had not sensed him, which made him wonder how he appeared before him.

"I have nothing to say to you. Just leave it at that." Zephon proceeded and opened the doors, Dumah following behind. Noticing his quickened pace, Zephon moved faster, making his way to the throne where his sire sat. Bowing in respect to his lord, Zephon took his place on the right side, Dumah diagonal from him.

"Glad you finally made it, brother," Raziel said grinning in delight. "What took you?" Zephon's face grew red, remembering this morning and the incident with Regina. Zephon smiled.

"Nothing, Raziel," he said in his normal tone. "I was merely taking my time that is all."

"Really? Then...why are you red?"

Zephon sighed. "Never you mind Raziel. That is not of your concern." Raziel chuckled, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Forgive me, it is not my place." Zephon half-smiled, grateful that Raziel dropped the questioning. The fifth born gazed around the room. Everyone was here except Turel, who stood next to him. At last his eyes rested on Dumah, who glared back, arms folded. Zephon snarled. Raziel noticed Zephon's anticipation, realizing who was causing it.

"Not here Zephon. You are in Lord Kain's presence, remember that," he whispered. The words went in one ear and out the other. He could care less who's presence he was in, as long as Dumah got what he deserved was the only thing that mattered to him now. Realizing the consequences for alarming his father, the spider lord backed down, eyes lingering on Dumah. Raziel shook his head at the third born, informing him to discontinue his taunting. He smirked, ignoring his older siblings warnings. This caused Raziel to act. Ready to charge at the giant vampire, Zephon held his older brother back.

"No Raziel," he struggled, "let it go."

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch! Let me go!" Raziel extended his arms, attempting to grab Dumah.

"Come on Raziel! Show me what you've got." This enraged the first born even more. Kain was aware of what his sons were doing. Having them fight instead of the weak amused him more.

"Calm down, Dumah," began Rahab. "Do not start anything with Raziel or anyone if you cannot finish it."

"Back off, Rahab," he said, eyes glued to Raziel. "I will do as I please."

"Alright enough!"Silence. Any word from Kain's mouth was to be obeyed. "What the hell is wrong with all of you!? Have you no sanity!?" Many eyes stared back in silence. "It seems I have not taught you well enough about respect for your Lord, have I?" Again, silence.

"Dumah!" All eyes were now on him, Zephon smirking as his sibling jumped at the sound of his name.

"Yes sire."

"It has come to my attention...that you have been starting trouble amongst your brothers. Raziel has informed me about your nuisance and the burden you have caused in the ranks. How do you explain such behavior?" His voice was calm yet commanding now. The tension in the room was now relieved. No one was going to die...yet. Dumah hesitated for a moment, getting one last look at Zephon before choosing his words.

"I...don't..." At that moment the main doors opened, revealing a very late Turel.

"We will discuss this later, Dumah. I warn you to behave during the session or you shall be punished. Is that clear?"

The giant nodded.

"I said is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. Now then..." he sat back in his throne, adjusting the soul reaver in his claws, "let us begin the meeting."

"Forgive my tardiness, sire. I had business to discuss with my troops on how to be civil to their commanding officers during inspection."

"What a coincidence Turel. I was just doing the same thing to your brother, Dumah. But it seems you cannot teach the senseless insight."

"I see," he said as he took his position next to Zephon. "Heed thou Lord's warnings, Dumah." Dumah said nothing, sending only death beams to Turel.

"Getting to the point, I have some terrible news. It seems your information was correct, Raziel. The Sarafan are indeed planning an attack along Zephon's borders," said Turel. "This can only mean war, My Lord. If this happens, should we not send our armies to defend the Zephonim territory?" Kain rubbed his chin in thought.

"My Lord, if I may speak?" Raziel stepped out of rank.

"You may, Raziel."

"With all due respect, Turel, your armies are not needed nor are anyone else's along Zephon's borders. I have seen his army. Their progress is astonishing. Zephon has worked very hard to achieve this sort of power. I have every right to believe that he can defeat the enemy with no trouble at all."

"I'm curious, Raziel. Why the sudden faith in our little brother? You have never before gave these kind of words towards him. Are you perhaps just trying to get on his good side by flattering him?" Dumah raised his brow, waiting for an answer from the eldest.

"No. I have complete trust in him to fulfill this task. A little encouragement can do no harm Dumah, if you give it once in a while instead of always being such a stubborn ass."

"I beg your pardon, Raziel?"

"You heard me, Dumah. Don't even think about repeating the same mistake as you did earlier. If you do I swear I'll..."

"Calm yourself, Raziel," Kain began. "There is no need of threats now. If he gets out of hand, it will be me he has to deal with."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I had no intention of stepping out of line," Raziel bowed his head.

"Zephon," began Turel. "Excuse my rudeness for telling you this at such a bad time. I had no means of giving you such horrible news. I'm sure that this was on your mind for quite some time, was it not?"

"It was. I just didn't expect it so soon." He turned to Kain. "What actions am I to take sire?" Kain sat back in his throne in thought once more. He could not forget about Zephon's fall the last time he went to war. But if what Raziel said was true about his army, what other options were there?

"Assemble your troops, Zephon."

"Sire?"

"Your going to war."

**Well that concludes this chapter. I hope it didn't suck too badly but I hope it was good enough. Please Review. I would really like to know how I'm doing. Comments or suggestions, (yes even flames) are welcomed. Just not too harsh okay? Until next time. Lil V**


	23. Breaking the news

**Hey everyone. Forgive me for not updating this story in a while. Well here it goes! **

**P.s Thanks to all my reviewers and reviews. I feel so much better knowing you guys still care. **

**Breaking the news**

War? No. This was the one situation Zephon wanted to avoid at all costs. As difficult as it was, there had been no chance to escape from it. He swallowed in anxiety as his mouth went dry. It was impossible to win against the Sarafan at this rate. His armies were barely progressing since the last battle. Not to mention that he had only received new recruits not long ago.

'Dammit,' he cursed in his mind. He hated his father now. How dare he just decide to send him into the battlefield like that, without any consent from Zephon. Above it all, he seriously wished Raziel and Turel would have held their tongues about he and his army. Because of Turel's urgent news and Raziel's flattering compliments, it was he, Zephon, who now payed the price.

The meeting ended quite quickly, not too long after Turel's announcement was made. Everyone had gathered outside of the throne room doors, lingering in small groups. Zephon had no time to chat nor waste. He quickly made his way past his brothers, who stared in confusion, down the main hall to reach the front entrance from which he came. He stopped for a moment in thought and leaned against a wall.

"How am I going to tell Regina?" he whispered. "She'll never let me go." He sighed quietly to himself, almost wanting to cry. This was like a bad dream, a nightmare that he longed to withdraw from.

"Shit," he whispered once more. Again he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in thought. He couldn't go mad now. He was Zephon. If he backed down now, not only would he make himself look like a fool, but Raziel as well. Dumah had made it clear that he wanted to see Zephon fall again. The fifth born could not allow this. Dumah would be proved wrong.

"Damn," his voice grew louder this time. Zephon shook his head in denial. Fear had taken over. He turned his head slightly, enough to view his brothers from a distance. They were all still chatting away, slowly but surely making their way closer to Zephon. He smiled inside. He had to go through with this. For his sire, his brothers, his clan, and for Regina. Zephon slowly stood upright and backed away from the wall. Slowly turning towards his brethren, glancing one last time, he smirked.

"Farewell, brothers," he whispered and departed, footsteps echoing into nothing.

Evening approached as Zephon had at last arrived in his clan territory, exhausted yet relieved. As he made his way up the grand stairs, his head throbbed in pain. His mind persisted on dwelling along with the words that Raziel had given him earlier.

_"You have one week, Zephon," he began, lifting one talon. "One week to assemble your troops, execute your battle plans and of course provide the necessary requirements for yourself as well as your clan. I'm sorry that you were not granted more time to prepare but we must take desperate measures about this situation. And time, Zephon, is too limited and therefore we cannot maintain it." _One week. Lord Kain must have been out of his mind to issue a limit such as this. What the hell was he thinking?

Zephon had at last reached his room where his most prized possession awaited within. Talons firmly grasped the knobs of the doors and turned them slowly, pushing the doors outwards. Fresh air rushed to his face as he stepped quietly inside and shut the doors. Turning around to find emptiness, he began to search for Regina. Not in the library; not in the armory; not in the bathing room.

"What the hell? Regina!" he began calling. "Are you here? Regina?" Zephon's heart began to race, pounding like a drum in his chest. So many things were going through his mind at that moment. He had strictly told her to stay inside his room and wait for him to return. She had done wrong, disobeyed him. And now he was angry. He quickly left the room in search of his beloved. Zephon had gone up to everyone of his children to find any information concerning Regina.

"Have you seen Regina, servant?" he asked impatiently. The short bald servant stared at him in confusion.

"I...er-um don't really know who that is my lord." Zephon angrily grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him inches from his face.

"What do you mean you don't know who that is? Are you trying to play games with me old man because I am not in a playful mood."

"Please, please. I-I'm sorry sire but in all honesty I truly do not know who that is. Maybe if you...d-described her-"

"Never mind, imbecile," he said pushing the man aside. "You are worthless to me. Get out of my sight before I slaughter you," he said coldly. Without another word, the servant fled for his life, not daring to look behind him.

'It seems that nobody in this hall know of her whereabouts,' he thought. "You there!" The frightened servant jumped at the sound of Zephon's harsh tone.

"Come! You have been summoned."

"Y-yes of course, Lord Zephon. What is it that you request, sire?"

"I wish for you to call forth Demetrius, my first born son. Tell him it is most urgent news and we must have words now." The servant nodded, not really understanding the word urgent.

"Well go on damn you! Don't wait for hell to freeze over! We're in the middle of a crisis here!" Nodding quickly, the servant ran towards Demetrius' location and disappeared. 'Now to find Regina.' Zephon then began making his way up and down many stairs and traveled through many doors, but still no sign of Regina.

"How could this be possible? The girl is nowhere to be found," he quietly said. Suddenly, Zephon's face lit up with an epiphany. Dumah. This was the only thing floating in his thoughts right now.

"That bastard," he whispered. "What if...no. How can that be? Dumah was still at the Sanctuary when I left." He began walking once again, no longer monologuing. He couldn't have people thinking that he'd gone insane, that madness had at last set in. Zephon had made his way back to the main hall, back to square one. He massaged his temples gently. This was becoming a real pain.

"Lord Zephon. My lord," a vampire guard began, out of breath, "thy lady, I know of her whereabouts." Zephon's eyes widened. "She awaits in the garden, Lord Zephon. She requested your presence."

"Very well then, soldier. You have my thanks." With that Zephon began speed walking to the garden. It seemed the guard was true to his words, for Regina was sitting beside a small pond, feeding the birds. He took a moment to watch her actions that so warmed him. She was beautiful. Zephon would admit it one-thousand times again and again and no one would tell him different. Her silky hair that blew softly in the breeze; her beautiful toned and lean body; her smile that would hypnotize him forever. She was perfect. Zephon had felt himself warm up inside, blood rushing down to his groin, almost immediately going erect. Once he realized this all the fantasizing stopped and he was brought back to reality. Punishment was to be delivered. Zephon waited a few moments until everything was under control before he confronted Regina. She immediately turned her head to see Zephon's tall form approach her. Her smile faded when she caught a glimpse of his face. His figure stood directly in front of her, arms crossed, and expression demanding an explanation.

"Oh, good you're back. How was it? Did something-"

"Don't try to avoid the subject," he snapped. "I thought I strictly warned you not to leave the room."

"But Zephon-"

"Didn't I?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then why do I find you here, outside the room, Regina? Were my words rubbish to you? Do you think that you may do any possible thing that you so desire and get away with it?"

"I just went outside to get some air. It's not like I left the Cathedral or anything. Why must you over exaggerate over nothing?" This enraged Zephon and Regina found herself pinned on the ground, Zephon grasping her wrists in his shackles.

"That's not the point! I gave you an order and you chose to disobey it. I realize that you only went outside for some bloody air, but why don't you think for a moment? What if something happened while I was away and you were taken hostage or forced against your will under certain circumstances? What if you were in danger and I couldn't protect you?" Zephon's voice began to soften, mouth trembling with ease. "What would happen if you died in my arms because you decided to go your own way? Do you even consider what it would be like for me? How would I live life if something such as that occurred?" Regina said nothing. No. She hadn't really thought about anything lately. Not her own death. And to think if Zephon's made up scenarios were true; it would be because of herself that she'd be dead.

"I...I don't know what to say, sire. Except I'm sorry. I had no idea of the possibilities that I could have endured. Please, I ask for your forgiveness." Regina caressed her sire's chest intimately as he pondered for a moment, debating if he would let her go easy. Zephon sighed.

"Things like this cannot always be easily forgiven, Regina. However, you must promise me that you will do what I say when I say it. Understood?"

"Yes, of course anything."

"Good. But unfortunately for you my trust must be gained once again. Until you prove to me that I am to trust you with simple orders, you are not to be out of my sight." Zephon sat up and rested on his bottom, Regina laying between his legs.

"Yes. I suppose that seems quite fair. It is more than I could ask for as a matter of fact." She sat upright and leaned against Zephon's body. He quickly embraced her in his arms and rested his head on hers.

"I love you, Regina," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you, Zephon." His ebony lips formed into a smile. He had never been so happy to hear someone return those words. He kissed her head softly and chuckled.

"This armor is pretty heavy and I'm exhausted. Would you like to help me remove it?" he finished with a sneaky grin. Regina looked up at him and smiled.

"I would be honored, Zephon." The moon was full that night.

**That concludes this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks. Lil V.**


	24. Let me go

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys are doing' great! I expect this chapter to be a little longer than the last one, so here's hoping. Hope you like.**

**Let me go**

It was late that night and Regina was glad that she did not get chewed out by Zephon too badly as she thought. The good news was that he was playful after the conversation, which made things a bit more interesting. The two laid on Zephon's bed, facing each other and loosing themselves. Zephon was exhausted and Regina could see the tiredness in his eyes. She felt sorry for him in a way. It must be hard being a Lord, so much stress to put up with, not to mention the responsibility. If you fell, your kingdom and possessions fell with you. It was then that Regina grew some respect towards Kain, the great ruler of Nosgoth. He had an empire, six sons, their clans, the humans, and the Sarafan to deal with. No wonder he never gets out much.

"You look so tired, Zephon. Yet at the same time, troubled. What is on your mind?" Regina caressed his hair softly, allowing Zephon to feel a bit more relaxed. He smiled in return.

"Tired I may be but not really troubled, Regina. Why do you ask?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well your expression-"

"Please," he cut in, " let's not discuss this. I do not wish to bring in my affairs with you. Such things were left behind at the Sanctuary and I do not want them to return here." Zephon rolled onto his back, hand behind his head. "It's too hard to handle, now."

"What affairs? Why will you not speak of them?" Zephon kept his stare at the ceiling.

"Never mind, Regina. This matter only concerns my brothers and I as well as Lord Kain. Perhaps when I feel the time is right, you will be informed." Regina frowned.

"I see. Forgive me for asking, then." Regina rolled over to her other side, opposite of Zephon and closed her eyes. Zephon sighed.

"Please tell me, dear girl, that you are not angry with me. You must understand that some things I cannot-"

"Let it go, Zephon. I get it," she snapped. This enraged Zephon. He flipped Regina over so that she was again facing him.

"Well you don't need to have that kind of attitude with me," he began. "I did nothing to you, so there is no need for that kind of tone." Regina bared her fangs.

"Oh really? How would you like me to act or sound, Zephon? Would you like me to act like a mindless servant, who's head is up their ass? And should my tone be weak and feeble like I am now? Tell me, Zephon. When are you going to trust me? Have I not been loyal to you since day one? What makes you worry so that I will screw up now?" There was silence. "Answer me," she whispered. Zephon slowly got on top of her and pinned her between his legs.

"I trust you with my life," he said finally. "It's just-"

"Tell me."

Zephon sighed. "You see-"

Knock, knock.

"Dammit," he whispered getting off Regina. "Enter." The doors opened slightly revealing Demetrius as per Zephon's request earlier.

"You wished to see me, sire?"

"Ah, yes. In good timing, my son. We have much to discuss, all unfortunate I'm afraid." Demetrius wore a concerned expression.

"What of, sire?" Zephon looked back at Regina and sighed. "Let's talk outside." The first born nodded and obeyed. When the doors closed, Regina got a little closer to the door to try and see what Zephon wanted to keep confidential. Clad only in his leather pants, Zephon crossed his arms. He was not at all ashamed of his body, not in the least. But as he went shirtless around his Cathedral, the women not only looked, but the men began to as well.

Roomers began making their way amongst his clan, that some of the soldiers were becoming homosexuals. (a/n: I have nothing against them so don't kill me.) Zephon disliked this very much, whether they were true or not. Even his close children could not be taken lightly.

"Demetrius. I have some terrible news concerning the Sarafan. My brother-"

"Is it what I think it is?" Zephon frowned.

"Let me finish. My brother Turel had informed me earlier today that Raziel's predictions were true, that the Sarafan indeed are planning to attack us. We...are going to war."

"War? But my lord they will slaughter us if we fight. Are the other clans going to aid?"

"No. According to Lord Kain this is a Zephonim only task. We were not granted help from the others. Turel tried to offer...but then Raziel was so sure that our clan was ready. And now we must go alone." Zephon rubbed his chin. "Sometimes I just wished Raziel would but out for once. His damn arrogance angers me, eternally."

"This is...so sudden...I..."

"Oh, but that's not the worst part, child. The master gave us only one week to prepare everything. It's kind of a now or never sort of thing."

Demetrius was shocked. "One week? Is he out of his mind!? What kind of stupid thing...and Raziel...those fools-"

"Silence yourself, Demetrius. The both of them may be arrogant and God forbid insane, but they know what's best, and you would do well to speak only highly of them in my presence. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Zephon nodded in approval.

"Very well. Go then. Send this message to the commanders and have them prepare the troops for battle. Any last minute training is all we have. Have them ready the weaponry and artillery, the horses as well. Do this now. I want a report handed to me by tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sire."

"Oh and child," he said as Demetrius was departing, "do try and keep this a secret. We don't want chaos around here." The firstborn nodded and continued down the hall. Zephon ran a talon through his hair and sighed. "Now to tell my woman."

Zephon opened the doors and found Regina in the same place he left her. This was going well for him...or so he thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, child. I needed to have words with Demetrius, some important news."

"Oh? So important that it had to interrupt our sex?"

Zephon was taken aback. "Wha-what? S..sex? When...when did you decide this?" he grinned and came closer to the bed.

"When you were on top of me," she smiled.

"Well," he smirked, "I'll just have to assume the position again then won't I?"

"No. You had a choice, and you chose your son over me," she finished by closing her eyes. Zephon persisted on trying to win Regina's favor by positioning himself on top anyway.

"No, Zephon."

"Yes, Regina. I know you want me," he stripped himself of his leather pants and cast them aside. "I know you want _this_,"he smirked at Regina's reaction. "Glorious is it not? It's all yours if you will reconsider what you said earlier." Regina was speechless. Her eyes lingered on Zephon's groin. She smiled and licked her lips. It was glorious indeed.

"You torture me, Zephon." He grabbed her hand and forced it to touch him 'there'. Her breath was hitched in her throat. Zephon knew he had her cornered. Regina squeezed it, causing Zephon to moan in pleasure. In turn, this also caused Regina to redden. She had never before touched a man there, let alone Zephon.

"Regina...please...do that again." She did what she was told, receiving the same noise as before.

"Mmm. That's good," he said, eyelids half open. Regina decided that this was enough. She knew about the conversation between Zephon and Demetrius. Zephon was talking about war. And to think he could hide it from her. By this time Zephon was already aroused.

"Oh my. It looks like you're going to have to finish what you started," he grinned.

"I don't think so Zephon," she said getting up from the bed.

"What do you mean? I refuse to finish this by myself." Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright then, would you care to at least watch me finish myself?"

"Look Zephon. I'm being serious here. We can surely do this later but you have to tell me something: are you going to war?" Zephon was shocked that Regina found out.

"What did you say?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Are you...going to war?"

Zephon busted out in laughter. "This is good. Honestly Regina you have a comical side to you. Oh, boy." Tears formed in his eyes and he wiped them away. The laughter suddenly evaporated and curiosity replaced it. "So. How did you find out?"

She pointed to herself with both fingers. "Um...vampire. I can hear you through the doors, you were only right there."

Zephon looked stupid. "Ah. I see. Well...now that you're aware, I'd like to let you know that I will be leaving by the end of the week." Regina walked over to Zephon, standing right in front of him. She grazed her fingers over his chest and down his abs, stopping at his groin. Zephon closed his eyes and hissed.

"When did you decide this?" He cracked one eye open and grinned.

"Surprisingly, I didn't. Lord Kain and Raziel did."

"What?"

"Yes. When it was announced at the meeting, Raziel suggested that we go alone. Meaning the Zephonim will have to fight for ourselves and not the other clans. Raziel thought that our progress was "astounding," as he put it, so he begged Lord Kain to allow it. But we only have one week, unfortunately."

"Why would Raziel do that? I just want to...ooh! How could he do that to you?"

"God, dear girl, relax. It was not really Raziel's doing. We would've gone to war no matter what." Regina took a deep breath. This was going to be tough.

"Well, I obviously have no say in this, so I guess you just have to do what you have to do." He smiled.

"I appreciate your understanding, Regina. If I did have a choice I would have declined. For your safety on the most part. However, you will not remain here when the time comes. Since the Sarafan are crossing our borders, the attack will happen here. I was going to ask Raziel if he could watch over you until it has ended, unless of course you have one of my other brother's in mind."

"Hmph. No, Raziel will do just fine. I'm just disappointed that I will not be able to aid you nor be here with you. When will you ask him?"

Zephon smiled. "Tomorrow. I will go and see him personally. A letter would take too long to receive."

"I'm glad that this is all settled now." Regina finished with a big yawn. "Well," she stretched, "I'm going to sleep now, if you don't mind."

Zephon chuckled. "After we finished what we started." Regina sighed and began her "work."

**Well, how was that? I hope it was okay. Tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanks guys. -Lil V. **

**p.s I need suggestions for Unknown to all. Yup I got a writers block. Let me know.**


	25. Final preparations

**What's up everyone? I'm going to try and make this chapter to your liking. Please enjoy!**

**Final Preparations**

Zephon had awoken at dawn. Tossing and turning plagued him, but sleep did not. He did not know the reason why this was so, no evidence to support his theory. The only thing he felt in his body was anxiety and fear. The days for war were slowly fading away, time was ticking. Before he knew it, Zephon would be out there with his men, blood thirsty and ready for battle. Well...blood thirsty for the most part. Somehow apart of him wanted time to slow down, postponing his inevitable fate: a war between man and vampire; an outcome that was in either sides favor. In past battles he had always won, but that was because his brothers fought along side him. Their absence would be an obvious pit in his heart.

Zephon rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up slowly, careful not to wake his beloved that slept so soundly next to him. He stared at the wall in front of him in thought, recollecting what it was that needed to be done today. At that moment, a headache had formed. He knew the stress that was to arrive, therefore allowing the aches to come and go as they have always done. There were many things that were to be done today: preparing the troops, reviewing the plan, asking Raziel-

'Hmph. Yes. Asking Raziel,' he thought. "Bastard," he whispered, standing up slowly, letting out a long, tiring yawn. Zephon shook his head in distress. The more he thought of the first born the more he detested him. The arrogant imbecile would somehow haunt his mind when it came to important events, such as war. Although, Zephon had to admit, the man was a true warrior. The only thing wrong with being a true warrior was that glory, excellence and respect came along with it. All of which Raziel possessed, all of which Zephon hated. He would never be able to top anything his older brother was good at, except...

A smile crept upon Zephon's face. Intelligence. The man possessed very little of it, his egotistic self would always end up asking Zephon for aid on tactical strategies. This, Zephon was very good at. It was the one thing that Lord Kain would praise him for on a successful victory on the battlefield. But of course in the land he lived in, power would always overshadow intelligence.

The sun had gotten brighter in the sky, and it caught Zephon's attention suddenly. He almost got sidetracked by his thoughts. He followed the path of sunlight to the outside balcony and looked down. Many soldiers as well as servants crowded the Cathedral grounds.

"Well it seems everyone is doing everything on task as ordered," he smirked. How long would it take his men to prepare when war was only days away? It took nearly a month or so to round everyone up and give them a job to do. Of course, that was in a months time.

Zephon firmly rubbed his neck, removing any knots that were present. Last night had been wonderful. Regina made it one to remember. Zephon would have to thank her somehow when all this mess had been sorted out. He smiled. It would be a surprise.

Knowing he had about an hour to spare before departing for Raziel's domain, Zephon decided he should get in some training. The least he could do for now was get some physical workouts out of the way. The man was thin enough, not too much muscle. Not enough to make him buff in a sense, but enough to make him lean. If he knew Raziel, he'd be asking why in the world he'd let himself go. Though time and time again, Zephon would try and convince him that that was the way he was built. End of story. As arrogant as Raziel was, the first born insisted that if Zephon trained as hard as he and Dumah did, the results for a more muscular physique was certain. Zephon never believed his theory of fitness, eventually leading Zephon to forget about it. Over time, he did completely stop working out altogether. But not all was absolutely lost.

Zephon decided to start off with one-thousand sit-ups. At number three-hundred, Zephon began to feel a little tired. He stopped momentarily to catch his breath.

"Damn I'm out of shape," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That bastard Raziel _is_ always right. I have let myself go." He smirked at his words. "Five-hundred it is." His workout continued until he reached five-hundred. Push-ups were followed. Even that was a bit too much for Zephon. The vampire Lord only reached one-hundred and fifty, only able to barely keep himself up.

'I really have to ask Raziel to help me,' he thought. 'As much as it kills me to ask others, especially him, for help, I am in desperate need.' Zephon made his way to the balcony once again, looking up at the sun. He covered his squinted eyes with his hand, observing that the sun had gotten higher. Since he and his brood lived on the eastern part of Nosgoth, the sun always provided enough information to tell time. Zephon really did not have a thing for clocks. Time itself was far too distracting. Which was why he did not possess any. The sound of a clock ticking only meant that life was being threatened. It only served the purpose of allowing those to be born and allowing those to die. And Zephon had no intention of acknowledging either.

He realized that it was time now to visit Raziel. Though it was still quite early, Raziel would most likely have been up way before Zephon had. Hell, he probably didn't even sleep last night. But no one ever said being first born was easy.

Zephon had finished dressing in his room, clad in casual clothing: a black, long sleeved tunic and his usual black leather bottoms. The metal boots were quite out of the question, especially when he was only going to ask a simple request of his elder brother.

"The leather boots it is," he sighed. Slipping them on quickly, he made his way to the balcony for the last time. **(A/N: Damn that balcony!! LOL). **Looking down, he carefully searched through the crowd below. He smiled finally discovering the man he sought. Zephon cupped his hands together to try and amplify his voice.

"Erik!Erik!" The man who's name was called looked around suddenly, confused as to who was calling him. "Erik!" Zephon shouted once more. Still no response from his soldier. This irritated Zephon. He was not _that_ far above the ground. Another soldier who stood by, heard his Lord's calling. He nudged Erik's arm and pointed up towards Zephon, who smirked in return.

"Oh," he heard Erik say.

"Idiot. Open your ears, man," Zephon heard the other say.

"I'm sorry my Lord. My hearing hasn't been that well lately. Please excuse my disability, sire."

Zephon smiled. "That's quite alright, Erik!" he shouted back. "I need you to get me a carriage right away. It is most urgent!"

"What!?"

"A carriage!"

"I said-"

"He said a carriage you imbecile!" shouted the other soldier below. "Lord Zephon needs a carriage!"

"Oh I see. Yes. Right away sir!" he shouted back. As Erik took off to take care of the carriage, the other soldier shrugged his shoulders at Zephon and continued his work. The spider only smirked in response and went back inside. He did not want to leave without saying goodbye to Regina, but he did not want to disturb her either. A note would be best, he thought. He finished with his signature, the note read:

_Dear Regina,_

_I have traveled to Raziel's land to request your stay in his territory. I should be back by mid-day. Do NOT leave the room until I return. I hope to see you soon. Your love, Zephon._

_P.S. I'll have to repay you for last night._

Zephon smiled. Everything was taken care of. He kissed Regina's forehead and went downstairs to meet the carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He at last arrived in Raziel's territory. It was all in good time too. As he made his way through the large gate, the guards acknowledged his presence, momentarily letting their eyes cross Zephon's. Zephon made no attempt to even look their way and proceeded on finding his brother. Many stares, followed by whispers, were directed at Zephon. He ignored them and walked on. A Razielim noticed Zephon's arrival and confronted him, despite his fear of the vampire Lord.

"Good morning, Lord Zephon. How may I assist you, sir?" The servant bowed. Zephon was going to really tell him off, because of how he was. But he was in no mood to cause any trouble, especially when he wished to be in Raziel's good graces.

"I wish to speak to your master. Is he in?"

"Of course, sir. Please follow me, I will take you to him."

Zephon nodded in reply. The servant led him through a maze of hallways and doors before finally stopping at one large one. Zephon waited outside as the servant went in. He could not hear voices inside. The servant came out not ten seconds later.

"He is waiting for you, sir."

"My thanks," he replied dryly. Zephon opened the door casually, revealing Raziel along with Rahab within.

"Ah. So the rat comes out of his hole at last. You look awfully pale Zephon. Have you been feeding properly?" Rahab chuckled. He always liked to ruffle Zephon's feathers.

"Welcome, Zephon. What can I do for you?" Raziel got up and shook his brothers hand. Rahab followed behind.

"Good Morning Raziel, Rahab," he nodded. "It seems that you're well aware of my troubles. Must you always assume that I need something from you?"

Raziel chuckled. "I know you well, Zephon."

"Perhaps better than he knows himself, brother," Rahab added. "But really Zephon, we both know you came for a favor did you not?"

"Have a seat brother," Raziel offered. Zephon obeyed and sat on the chair across from the other two.

"Indeed, Rahab. It seems that you are more of a prodigy than you ever were. Perhaps a better time streamer than the great Moebius, knowing my future before it even occurred. I'm impressed," Zephon mocked. Rahab hardened his gaze but made no reply. "Yes I am here to ask Raziel a favor." He directed his attention to Raziel. "Raziel, you of all people know I am off to war in a few days. And...well...it is not like me to ask favors...but would it be possible if Regina could stay here until the war has ended?" Raziel raised a brow.

"Really, Zephon? I am honored that you would choose me out of everyone else."

"Don't get full of yourself, Raziel. Regina just preferred you over the others because she feels safer with you, that's all."

"It's true, who wouldn't feel safe with Raziel? I mean he has the best looks and only has...oh I don't know about a dozen whores at his side. Who he says that they come on to him, but that expression says otherwise," replied Rahab sarcastically. Raziel crossed his arms.

"I gave that up long ago, brother. I will be honest, yes on occasion this will occur but I am far too busy to meddle with such fledging affairs. Besides, I don't hear_ you_ objecting to any encounters that come your way during my "special" celebrations. Don't go pointing fingers, brother, when you're at fault as well."

"Yes, yes. You've got me." Rahab paused for a moment, a sly smile upon his face. "But you get more girls than I-"

"Alright!" shouted Zephon. "I came here to get an answer from Raziel not discuss how many times you got laid in the past week. Raziel, what is your answer? I have much to do today and, unfortunately, I cannot waste any of it speaking to you two. Now what will it be?"

The first born did not reply immediately. He brought a finger to his chin and tapped on it lightly in thought.

"Hm. Yes or no. Which one to choose."

Zephon sighed. "Please...brother?"

"Hmph. I never thought I would hear you say those words to me, Zephon. You must really need assistance."

"More than you can ever fathom. But I will not ask again. Tell me now."

Raziel chuckled and put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. She may stay here as long as she needs. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"I didn't know Zephon wore panties. Shows how much I've been paying attention," Rahab added.

"As if Rahab." Zephon got up to leave, Raziel following him out. "Your in my debt, Raziel. How can I repay you?"

Raziel smiled. "I'll think of something, Zephon. Now go, you have a woman to attend to." Zephon nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Raziel." Raziel popped his head back out just before closing it to answer to Zephon. "Um...would it be possible to...um help me with my training after this whole bloody war is over? I'm starting to believe your theory of a healthier body. And I want to impress a certain someone," he smiled.

Raziel rolled his eyes. "Yes of course, Zephon. I will help you. But in time-"

"Of course I'll repay you back, anything. Oh I could kiss you." He stopped, realizing what he said.

Raziel smiled. "Tongue or no tongue, Zephon?"

"Uh...Well...I...you don't mean...what?"

"I'm kidding, brother. You need not do that. I would surely think something wrong of you if you did. Go on now, we'll talk later."

Without further conversation, Zephon disappeared out of the Razielim territory. Raziel had closed his door and turned his attention to Rahab.

"Well, did the fool get what he wanted?"

Raziel smirked. "You have no idea."

**That concludes this chapter folks. Hope you liked it, and I hope it wasn't bad. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! Lil V.**


	26. War

**Hey everyone!! I hope you all are well. First, I must apologize again for a late update. (sighs this is becoming a real cliché). Anyhow, this is what you've all been waiting for: WAR!!!!!! Well okay maybe you haven't but here it is anyways, most likely a two part thing. Hold your breath for the next part. (The way I update, you'd probably be dead already. :))**

WAR

part I

Zephon and Regina awoke early the following morning to get a headstart on preparations. Regina was forced to pack only clothing and feminine items, a brush especially. Zephon had explained to her that all the luxury would be provided at its best in Raziel's domain. He _was_ of course the most taken care of by Kain. At least that's how it was in Zephon's mind. The Spider lord new quite well that Raziel, with his noticeable kindness and hospitality would make Regina feel welcomed. He was by far the wealthiest in the family, aside from their lord.

The journey to Raziel's territory was a silent one. Neither Zephon nor Regina spoke. Perhaps it was just the simple fact that a conversation could be nerve racking when separation was inevitable. If Regina had to say goodbye to Zephon now, tears would form and flow forever. As stubborn as he was, Zephon knew that somewhere in the pit of his heart, he wanted to cry. He was like a growing child who whined for his teddy bear when it was taken away. But even so, he would not show it.

Raziel's boundaries were now surrounding the carriage, providing proof that their destination had been reached. An ache had formed in the pit of Zephon's stomach, reminding him that his visit would not be long, but short and quick. Razielim stood outside the gates that reavealed the path to the front entrance of their home, opening them when their master's brother had arrived.

The carriage pulled up to the entrance and made a stop. Raziel stood on the front steps, hands behind his back, hair flowing in the breeze, exposing his natural silky shine for all to see. His attire consisted of the unmistakable leather trousers,(which seemed to be the only bottoms that vampires possessed), and a long sleeved, threaded black shirt. No footwear of any kind was present. That was a bit strange to Regina. She had never really got a good look at another vampire's feet before, except Zephon's. But Raziel's feet were abit larger than that of Zephon's. Did that mean that Raziel was larger...

Zephon hesitated to step out of the carriage. He was afraid. He knew that once Regina was taken care of, he'd be on his way to Hell. The spider somehow wanted to stay with Raziel, to cry to him in despair. He wanted to tell Raziel that "no I do not wish to go to war, tell Kain to jump of a cliff." He wished he'd didn't have to do this alone.

A boy, no older than ten, opened the doors for them. Zephon stepped out first and beat the boy of his intention to help Regina out of the carriage. Raziel approached them slowly and either met half way. Soldiers were scattered in various parts surrounding the royal siblings, keeping a close eye on anything out of the ordinary. Zephon was known most for causing chaos and often repeated dilemmas.

"Ah, here you are at last. Only this time with thy lady." Raziel flashed one of his charming smiles Regina's way. She slightly blushed in return. Zephon cleared his throat in annoyance of his older brother's teasing. The first born turned his attention to Zephon. "So...how did your journey fair?"

Zephon smirked. "It's a bloody carriage ride, Raziel. How much more exciting can that get?"

Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "I just asked is all. There's no need to get frisky now, brother." The atmosphere seemed quite dangerous now. If the two were not careful, a fight could erupt.

"Well, maybe you should ask how other things are going rather than something pointless," Zephon challenged. "You don't hear me asking you how your journey faired do you?"

"Actually, I don't mind telling you about my ride last month, along the borders of-"

"Pathetic bastard, Raziel. You think you're so funny don't you?" Zephon grasped his fingers together as if he were holding a tissue, then expelling them outwards. "Why, Raziel? Why? What drives you to do stupid, childish things? Hm? Ar-are you trying to impress people by doing a comedy act? Or are you perhaps trying to raise yourself up higher on the pedestal that you reside on, when you have already reached your limit? What are you trying to pull?" he growled.

Raziel bared his fangs. "You'd be wise to stand down, Zephon. I'm sorry if my personality disgusts you in anyway, but that is the way I am. Perhaps you should complain to Lord Kain and tell him that you don't like the way I behave. Maybe he can help you."

Zephon chuckled. "You see, even in a disagreement with your sibling you act as though the world revolves around you." The spider shook his head is amazement. "Telling Kain would be meaningless, anyhow. You know damn well that if anybody told him anything about you, the only punishment you would receive would be a slap on the wrist, if that," he spat.

"Then I guess you must suffer with me, won't you," he grinned. His eyes quickly darted from Regina to Zephon.

Zephon caught this.

"Stop looking at her, Raziel! She is not yours," he roared. He stepped infront of Regina to face Raziel. "Tell me, Raziel, what else would you like to take from me? Huh? You've taken just about everything that I earned so far. Everything that I struggled to get; everything that I worked so hard to achieve. And here you are...standing tall and proud, awaiting to see what else you can steal from my grasp. Does that comfort you, knowing that you can have anything you want, all you have to do is take it?" Raziel made no reply.

"Does it comfort you?" Raziel inhaled deeply but still no reply. He was getting angry.

"Answer me!" Zephon's voice echoed throughout the courtyard, birds flying away at the sound of the roar, all eyes were on the two.

Regina grabbed Zephon's arm and squeezed it. "Zephon, please calm down." Zephon made no attempt to obey and glared deeply at Raziel. "Zephon...please." The spider lord looked at, both Raziel and Regina, eyes darting back and forth between the two. In spite of Regina, Zephon sighed in defeat.

"No, Zephon," Raziel said finally, "it does not comfort me in the least to know that I do those things to you. I did not realize I had such an impact on you..." Raziel's voice trailed off. Regina could hear the sympathy in his voice, but only just. "But... this is a conversation for another time, hm?"

Zephon could only nod with the sanity that was still left in him. Not only had he embarrassed Regina, he had embarrassed himself. And for that he knew Raziel was to be respected.

"Now I give you my final warning, brother. Do what you must now, then see your way out. Do not make me lose my temper. You have a war to see to and the enemy will not wait on you or your foolish behavior."

Zephon's eyes shot up to meet Raziel's. An burning ember arose in the firstborn's eyes, exposing the pure hatred that dwelled in him so dimly. "Heed my warning, Zephon and do not test my patience." At moments pass, Zephon smirked. "I knew there was some evil vampire in you after all. And to think I worried that you were all bark and no bite." Raziel turned his head slightly and adressed one of his soldiers, giving his brother some time alone.

"Well," Zephon began, "I suppose this is goodbye for now...I'm going to miss you dearly." Zephon's claw gently caressed his beloveds face, Regina giving into the touch.

"And I you, Zephon." He smiled and closed his eyes momentarily. "But it really isn't goodbye, it's see you later. I know you are coming back to get me...it's just a matter of time." Zephon opened his eyes again, a bright smile upon his face.

"Of course...see you later. Hm. Forgive me for any trouble that I've caused you, it's just-"

"I understand, Zephon. You value me and wish to protect me. I am grateful for that."

Zephon sighed. "Regina, you must promise me that you'll becareful and make good judgements while I'm gone. Do not do anything you don't feel comfortable with. I swear if he even lays a hand on you I'll-"

"Please, Zephon." Regina ran a hand through his hair, grasping ebony locks as she went. "Do not worry so much for me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Zephon nuzzled her neck. "That's what I'm afraid of," he whispered. "Promise me, now. Promise me that you'll becareful."

"I promise," she replied. With those final words, Zephon kissed Regina on the lips, knowing that his return was uncertain. A quick nod was the final communication between the two, Zephon retreating to his carriage. Raziel noticed Zephon's retreating figure and followed. As he passed Regina, he quickly said: "I'll be right back, my lady," and continued to trail Zephon. The two siblings met together for the last time, Raziel assuring that his love would be in his care. The first born placed his arm on the door and leaned in.

"Regina will be in great care, brother. Fear not, for I will put my life in danger before hers."

Zephon's stare remained on the floor of the carriage. "Somehow this does not surprise me, Raziel. You always seem to put your life before others..." Zephon sighed, "maybe that's why I envy you so." Their gazes met. Zephon smiled. "May you go in peace, Raziel. At least...until I return."

Raziel grinned. "Aye, and God be with ye."

A smirk came from the fifth born. "Please leave God out of this, Raziel. This is a battle I must fight alone. If I wanted his aid, he would have allowed my brothers to fight beside me." The two remained silent for a while. Raziel could not understand why Zephon would blame God for his solo mission. Perhaps he hated the fact that everything he did was solo. And for this he despised everything. Raziel understood now. This why he was always in such a foul mood or had something bad to say about someone or something. It was because he was alone. Zephon had somehow helped everyone out one way or another. But the favors were never returned, though he never asked for them. He did not wish to hold someone in debt for something that was not worth the trouble. Maybe that was why he detested his oldest brother. Raziel had never asked for help, but always received it when in doubt. Zephon could ask every vampire in Nosgoth for aid and only a handful would agree to help, if without bribery. The mystery began to unfold, the pieces had come together. Raziel now knew what Zephon wanted the most: He wanted to be loved. He wanted to be cared for and nurtured, just like his high born brother.

"Well, I must depart, Raziel. As you said the enemy will not wait for me, so...see you later...my brother." Raziel looked surprised in the least, wondering why Zephon had addressed him as brother and not something foul. The firstborn grinned.

"Okay then, Zephon. I'll be waiting for you...see you later." Zephon nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back to reclaim what is _mine_. Farewell." Raziel smiled and watched Zephon depart, almost wishing he could speak with the man just a little longer. His jealousy was growing rather annoying, wishing it would just disappear and never return. But somehow...it seemed that their bonds were getting closer. And in eachother's minds they knew they missed eachother dearly when they had to leave. That was the irony of it all. The more they despised eachother, the more they cared for eachother.

Raziel made his way towards Regina, where his servants bowed in respect as their lord neared. Regina smiled brightly and bowed as well. Now he could see why Zephon would remain so possessive about Regina. And to think, Zephon would believe Raziel would have no control over his lust. He was older, respectful, wiser, he was Raziel. He would never try and win another woman's favor if she did not belong to him...would he?

**Okay so the war starts on the next chapter FOR REALS!! I just wanted to get your hopes up, but sorry you have to Wait now!!! HA HA HA. Just kidding. But yeah I hope this chapter wasn't bad, I tried to get some love in their with a little realization between Raziel and Zephon and why they both seem so distant to eachother. So much drama, but I love them both. Oooh I just thought of the next couple chapters!!! Just wait, you'll all hate me. Guess if you dare. Please review. Let me know what you think. -Lil V.**


	27. War part II

**Wow!! It's about time I updated this here story!!! I think I should give myself a pat on the back for finally getting back into the groove. **** LOL!!! Well here it is, hope you like it.**

War

Part II

"Get me my sword. Where is Demetrius? Why are you just standing around, soldier?" Of all the days to be stressed out, this was the worst one. Many soldiers and servants were running back in forth, in and out of the Cathedral, trying carefully not to upset their lord.

"What the hell is this!? You think this will suit me? Take this God forsaken blade back! I need something that will cut off your balls in one motion." Well…it was too late for trying to prevent his anger from growing. Of course, everyone knew Zephon was just having a nervous breakdown.

The spider lord pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that a migraine was near. As if all his men weren't trouble enough, this stalling was driving him crazy. He waited patiently for hours for his scouts to return with some information on the enemies' whereabouts. But they have not returned since, and so Zephon began to worry. He wondered if they had been captured or killed…or both. The thought of sending more scouts to retrieve the previous was one option. However, if he sent some more, the possibility of them returning was slim, therefore it would be pointless to even try. Zephon wondered if there had been another way, something he had overlooked. But no ideas came to mind. So he would wait.

"Yes my lord, you called for me?" asked Demetrius, bowing to his lord. Zephon gave what effort he could to look over his shoulder. The armor that was being put on did not permit him to move much.

"Well, it's nice of you to finally show after all this time," replied Zephon. Demetrius bit his lip in concern as to what his lord would do or say. He stood slowly and placed his hands behind is back in a formal matter, waiting to be addressed.

"What is your report?" Zephon said finally, adjusting his very uncomfortable chest plate. The metal was light, yet powerful enough to prevent great damage. Its front contained an engraving of Zephon's clan insignia, which he obviously admired. His lean frame, however, looked as though it would slip right out of the metal.

Demetrius cleared his throat. "Our forces have assembled as ordered. The archers are scattered throughout the Cathedral, on its highest points. There are teams placed on the north and south gates, as well as mages creating magic barriers over them," Demetrius finished. Zephon gave a slight nod, confirming that his firstborn's answer was satisfactory.

"And?" Demetrius swallowed hard.

"And what, sire?" Zephon looked out the window, examining the life below.

"There are no catapults, I see the draw bridge down, which should be up, and there are no signs of any barricades. How do you expect to win this war, Demetrius? Are you hoping that by putting a few men down there that the Sarafan will feel sorry for us and go home?"

"No…I-

"Well what is your theory then? A miracle? Faith perhaps?" Zephon gradually walked towards his vampire son. "Tell me…I wish to know." Demetrius' eyes remained on the floor, ashamed that what he had done did not please his lord. Embarrassment consumed the vampire's body. Zephon had made it pretty clear that he was disappointed with what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to let you down, master. But I thought that perhaps we could spring a surprise attack on them, since they will expect us to be waiting in the open. Unlike before, we did not have many of the same resources or enough men. The least we could do is try. What have we to lose?" Zephon leaned against the desk of his office, folding his arms across his chest.

"What have we to lose? Hmm. I don't know…how about our lives? Or our home? My dignity and respect from my brethren and their clan, maybe? Getting stripped from my rank as clan lord of these lands?" said Zephon, raising his brows in question.

"Sire I didn't mean anything-

"Perhaps then when I have been totally removed from office, they'll replace me with you. Maybe then you can have your ways and not have to worry about me or anyone else telling you what to do. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Alright I get it! I did not mean for my words to sound so literal. I didn't think you'd take them in offense." Zephon raised a brow and gave a grin, revealing part of his fang.

"You may be my child but you obviously don't know me well yet. But you should know that I take words literally when you say them, boy. I'm not like the other lords, who turn their backs on whatever means nothing to them. I assure you that every word that comes out of yours or any other's mouth, I will pay attention to. Words can be more than a waste of breath."

"I see…forgive me. You know that I will always pay attention to what you say. I'll choose a better choice of words next time," smiled Demetrius. "Besides, even if I did take your place I could never be half the ruler that you are now…never in a lifetime." Zephon rose from his spot, only to seat himself in a chair by the table.

"How flattering. Are you trying to make me forgive you so suddenly?"

"No!" he said quickly. "Of course not, sire. Why would you think something like that?" Zephon smiled.

"I have my reasons."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your fortress is amazing, much more modern than Zephons," said Regina out of astonishment. Raziel glanced at her briefly and smiled.

"Yes it is built quite like the human edifice but with a little more vampire feel to it. Zephon's territory however is quite extraordinary, of course. It used to be a Cathedral where the humans resided. But since its invasion by Zephon's army, humans no longer exist within its walls. At least I don't think they do…unless of course he tortures them for his sick pleasure," Raziel joked. "Alas, his home is quite a piece of work, such a labyrinth as well. It annoys me when he isn't at the door to greet me or at least have a servant at hand. That place changes a lot, though no matter how many times I visit I always seem to take a wrong turn. It's quite embarrassing. But I suppose it's natural since I don't live there. Do you enjoy it?"

Regina stopped her eyes from wandering around the vampire lord's beautiful fortress and met his eyes. Raziel's golden orbs shined like that of a coin. He smiled when seeing the girl's expression.

"Oh…the Cathedral…you mean Zephon's Cathedral, right? Um…well it is quite nice. I have not seen all of it unfortunately." Raziel chuckled lightly.

"I'm certain because you two are together; it is your Cathedral as well. I've lived for centuries and I've yet to see the rest of that mad house he calls home."

"Well I suppose. From what I've seen it's beautiful."

"So it's true. Beautiful people only see beautiful things. I guess that suits you," replied Raziel mockingly. Regina frowned.

"Why must you say things like that? It's not as if they are true. If I don't find myself attractive, why should anyone else?" Raziel just shrugged his shoulders, giving off a mischievous grin. Regina knew this grin well. Zephon did it multiple times; it meant that he knew the answer to her question but would not say it. This was because it was either inappropriate or something sexual. But Regina had no idea which one it was. Zephon would often be persuaded to reveal what he wanted to say. Sometimes his thoughts were irrelevant or just plain stupid. And sometimes they were nothing. Regina would be tricked to pleasure Zephon into telling, even though the reward was not always worth the risk. Like Zephon, Raziel would most likely have to be persuaded as well. But Regina was not about to trade her dignity to know about something that hardly mattered at all. It was not worth it.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I really don't care." Raziel smiled to himself.

"That's alright. I was not going to tell you anyway. My thoughts are my own, not to be shared with anyone," he finished. Regina rolled her eyes. Typical men, always keeping things inside, she thought.

"Here we are, my lady. This is the room you will be staying in for the time being. It's one of the best, next to mine. It should satisfy your needs I suppose…all the feminine things you women do." Regina stepped into the room, admiring the beautiful luxuries that surrounded her. The walls were an average height, not tall like Zephon's were, she noticed. The young vampire never knew why the walls of the rooms were so high. Perhaps it was because of the Cathedral's structure. Whatever the reason, Regina would never know.

"Wow…It's really nice Raziel. But I really don't think I deserve a room like this. Such luxury is only fit for-

"Whom? Royalty? Are you not that? Last time I checked you slept in the same bed as Zephon."

"Well of course but-

"Then if you don't agree tell me I'm wrong. I want to hear you say it," he finished, putting a cupped hand to his ear. Regina grew serious and bit her lip in defeat. She was obviously not going to win. What was it with these clan lords? Regina thought. They all seem to have a way of making sure they always get what they want out of someone. And it doesn't have to be by torture either. Unless one counts annoyance as torture.

Regina sighed. "Fine, lord Raziel. This room is fit for me-

"Fit for who?" He said immediately.

"Fit for royalty," she sighed.

"Then that means you." Regina gave an unsatisfied nod. Raziel smirked at his victory over the young vampire. If it was one thing Regina hated, it was arrogance, or the fact that she could never prove anyone wrong with simple logic; someone always had to be right.

"Well, now that we both agree, I'll leave you to your exploring," he said finishing with a grin. Regina nodded in thanks, trying hard not to seem defeated. The dark room she was in created a visual image of what her heart was like. Though, she did not know why. Raziel gradually made his way into the hallway, expecting Regina to follow.

"My room is just down the hall from yours," he began in a naughty tone. "So if you feel any need for my services, by all means, stop by." With that said, he continued to walk, not looking back as he did so. The door closed quickly, creating a resonant echo of the slam. Regina stood there, blinking with a confused expression.

"What is with these vampires?" she mumbled. Regina stepped back inside her room and closed the door softly, her back against it. "Is sex all that matters around here?" The vampire swallowed and moved to the open window to admire the view. There was a breeze now, the sun shutting it's self from the world, and the stars were sparkling like diamonds. Regina let her hair down and ruffled it so, taking out unnecessary knots. The air blew it softly; she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Zephon. She swore that somehow they were linked and that he was standing right next to her. She missed his warmth and comfort, his gentle touches and kisses. This God forsaken war had taken him away from her, but she could not bear the thought of Zephon never coming back.

"Soon," she whispered. "Soon…he'll return." The young vampire rested on the windowsill and slowly fell to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Zephon!" Zephon stood immediately at the sound of his name, causing the chair to topple over.

"My Lord…the Sarafan." The vampire soldier was out of breath, trying desperately to calm down. Zephon could only remain in confusion. "The Sarafan scouts are here, they…they say their general wishes to have words with you." The vampire lord closed the gap between himself and his soldier.

"This is no joke?" The soldier gave a quick glance at Demetrius then back at Zephon.

"No." Zephon raised his brow in suspicion.

"Well, then where are they? Take me to them at once." The soldier nodded and led the way out of the room, Demetrius following close behind.

"They await in the main hall, sire. They seemed urgent to see you." Zephon rolled his eyes.

"Well they _are_ our enemy. They probably wish to compromise with us."

"Yes…of course," replied the soldier out of fear. Zephon frowned at his response. There was no real reason to be afraid of anything. If the vampire spoke truthfully then there would be no way that a mere handful of scouts would come and try to attack his Cathedral. The idea was suicide on its own.

As they entered the main hall, Zephon noticed something strange: everyone was quite. If that wasn't enough, no one paid heed to his presence, nor did they meet his eyes. This brought up some insecurity towards the vampire lord.

"Ah. The great Zephon of Nosgoth. It is such a pleasure to meet you at last. You are the fifth son of the emperor Kain, are you not?" Zephon snapped out of his observations and met the Sarafan general face to face. His head was shaved, like most Sarafan officers. His dark green eyes pierced through Zephon's yellow ones, and vice versa. He had a perfect jaw line; like that of an angel's. His body was well built, almost like Dumah's, but had the height of Raziel. His silver armor gleamed in the light, his Sarafan crest being most noticeable. His sword hung low at his side, being almost consumed by his long cape.

"Who are you?" asked Zephon. The general smiled.

"I am Gargas. General Gargas, that is. Second in command under the Sarafan lord." Zephon and Gargas met half way, the vampire lord keeping a distance.

"That is very interesting to know," replied Zephon sarcastically. "And to answer your foolish question from before, yes I am the fifth born son of Kain. Unfortunately, I'm afraid." The Sarafan lord raised his brow in question.

"What? How so? One would think that being a spawn of the great Kain himself would be an honor, vampire or human. Why do you seem like you hold no satisfaction with your position?" Zephon frowned.

"Let me refresh your memory…I am nearly at the bottom of the ladder, one less from scum. My older brothers are always praised for the simple things they do, I of course, am ignored beyond anything that I ever do. My brothers have no gratitude towards anything I do for them, and my father appreciates nothing. He _does_ however, favor one of my older brothers."

"And who would that be?"

"Raziel," Zephon said bitterly. The general stepped back in shock, the other Sarafan whispering amongst themselves at the sound of the elder vampire's name.

"Oh, I see. Yes I suppose it would be quite difficult to win any battle with Raziel. That man is a machine. But of course, I've heard my share of stories about you all." Gargas looked up at the Cathedral's high ceiling and floors and nodded in approval.

"You have quite a home here, Lord Zephon. I would say that overtaking this place, to rid the humans of this powerful edifice to show your true strength, is quite an accomplishment on its own. You should be proud because of that at least." Zephon shrugged his shoulders.

"It was not that difficult to obtain. It was either do or die because Lord Kain was kicking us out of the Sanctuary. We were force to fend for ourselves. But I expected that from our master the moment he brought us back to life as vampires. He was cold, yet he knew that whatever we did we'd be strong to do it."

"Yes, well Kain is and always will be cold, inside and out."

"You don't know him!" snapped Zephon. Gargas put his hands up in defense.

"Easy, now. That is just a fact from a human's perspective, vampire. You don't know how many people cower in fear at the sound of his name alone."

"I can only imagine," Zephon mumbled.

"You know, for being a vampire, you are very good looking." Zephon froze, a repulsive look on his face.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, human?" The other Sarafan chuckled in the background upon seeing the vampire's reaction.

"Well, vampires are supposed to be hideous fiends with a lust for blood. But apparently that is not so, at least physically. In fact…" Gargas looked around the room at all the vampires, noting that they shared similar features with Zephon. "Your children look a lot like you. Why is this so?"

"I suppose it has to do with their master," grinned Zephon. "My brothers and I came out this way because of our master. He was handsome in his prime, I guess."

"Hm. Well that seems to make sense. It's a shame though, Zephon, that you won't see them for sometime." Zephon became serious.

"What? I don't have time to put up with your foolish riddles." Zephon's vampires came closer to him. "What is going on?" The general laughed.

"Didn't they tell you? In order to prevent war, your children agreed to hand you over in exchange for peace. We came to the conclusion that this is a very decent trade. And now, you are mine…goodnight Zephon." Just then, Demetrius hit his lord in the back of his head with a sword hilt. Zephon dropped to the ground like a rag doll.

"There he's yours, now take him and leave. We had a deal," said Demetrius. The enemy soldiers carried Zephon out of his home.

"Of course, nice doing business with you." With that, Gargas turned to leave. Demetrius began to sob. Knowing he had betrayed his lord and his kind, he fell to his knees in shame.

"Lord, you-you are my god. Please…please forgive me like one."

**Well that's it for this one. I know it sounds like ****bs**** but I had to get something up. Btw, ****Raziel**** is not a whore. He's just teasing Regina to see if she's a whore, if she takes the bait and falls for ****Raziel**** then he knows she's no good for ****Zephon****. Just thought I'd share that with you. Please review, I'd like to hear your opinions. **


	28. Imprisoned

**le****YAY****!! I updated!!! looks around the room, everyone stares blankly Okay then, let's just get this story rolling…**

**Imprisoned**

"How long has he been unconscious?" asked the man, voice thick with impatience.

"About four hours, sir. He hasn't budged since we brought him here," spoke another. "Do you think he's-

"Dead? Of course not. If one thing's for sure, the vampire lords cannot be taken down so easily. A little tap on the head shouldn't have done much." Zephon's eyes twitched upon hearing unfamiliar voices, demonic and vile like those of a nightmare. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips. They felt cracked and dry against his tongue and he bit them in revulsion. Coming back to his senses, Zephon carefully opened his eyes. In doing so, they met a dim light that caused him to blink repeatedly. Once focused, he surveyed his surroundings. There were no signs of vampires...only humans…Sarafan humans. Seven knights stood guard, talking amongst themselves, they had barely noticed Zephon. They seemed to be caught up in words that the vampire lord had time to think without being observed. He tried to move freely; alas, his limbs were in chains. His body was dirty and fairly weak. The vampire made an attempt to wiggle his wrists free, but the chains made a sound that had attracted attention.

"Ah. So the vampire lord awakes from an eternal slumber. Was it well?"Zephon smirked. It was the general that invaded his Cathedral and, without a doubt, brought him here.

"I wouldn't exactly call it well. Not in this position at least." Zephon took a breath of air and hindered a cough. The room tasted of death and the air was bitter.

"Humph. Still a sarcastic beast aren't you? Even in chains you still retain your charm." Chuckles erupted but quickly died down when Gargas closed the gap between him Zephon. Burning green eyes stared into cold, uncaring yellow ones. Neither blinked for some time. The general put an arm against the wall, the other on his hip.

"Why are you not begging for freedom? Do you enjoy being in captivity with your enemies?"

"I do not beg!" growled Zephon. His outburst caused the other knights to reach for their swords. Gargas quickly put a hand up to prevent unnecessary actions. "I never have and never will, human!" The vampire released his held breath and regained composure. His head throbbed all over. He did not want to be here, that was obvious. What kind of fool did they take him for? "Freedom is not free. It is pointless to beg for it. I've learned that lesson many times before. And I don't need reminding." Gargas sighed.

"I see. You have insight, I'll give you that. But I loathe your arrogance." The general stepped away from the wall and crossed his arms. "You seem confident of yourself that anything considered "weak" by your standards will never come about."

"I will not permit myself to fall so low, as to beg like a coward. However, you have misunderstood. I never said that anything human like will ensnare me. But, I have yet to find out." Zephon inhaled deeply and coughed this time, failing to cover up his weakness to the atmosphere. The general smiled.

"Is our air not good enough for your standards? How pathetic." He raised an eyebrow. "Yet another flaw I despise. You speak of weakness and humans when you, a vampire, cannot even breathe without coughing up your lungs."

"Be quiet! I will hear no more."

"You are in no position to speak in that kind of tone. I suggest you calm yourself, vampire." Zephon gathered up spit and shot it in the general's face. The human stepped back to wipe his eyes, almost tripping on his feet. Another Sarafan knight came forth and back handed Zephon several times across the face.

"That's enough!" yelled Gargas. "The Sarafan lord wants him unharmed!" The enemy knight hesitated to obey orders but eventually gave in. He snarled at Zephon and backed up towards the rest of his comrades. The vampire cursed under his breath at the pain of continuous slaps. Being slapped was one thing; being slapped by a hand with heavy gauntlets was another. Zephon winced from the sensitivity from the fresh smacks. He could feel his cheeks heat up and leave a lingering burn.

"That was a bitch slap, fool," mumbled Zephon.

"What? I'll teach you vampire-

"Calm yourself!" growled Gargas, irritated because his orders were disobeyed. The other Sarafan knights held the nuisance in place. Gargas walked towards Zephon again but stopped midway. He stared at Zephon's cheeks, which seemed to have steam coming out; barely enough for the naked eye to see. Gargas squinted and seen the redness of Zephon's cheeks slowly disappear until it completely faded away. The soldiers grew wide eyed; they had never before seen a vampire heal up close. It was one of many great abilities that vampires had, that separated them from the humans. And because of these abilities, or gifts, they would always reign supreme over humans.

"Impressive, Zephon. What an honor to see a vampire heal himself…and right in front too." Zephon's eyes remained glued to Gargas but he did not reply. "Tell me: Since you are a vampire lord, does that mean you can heal faster than your fledglings?" The vampire smirked.

"Are you obsessed with me or something?" His question was only half serious. Gargas smiled. "You all may leave and go to your posts. I will call if needed." The knights gave confused looks but obeyed, regardless. The confined room was opened; the door creaked as the heavily armored humans departed, leaving Gargas and Zephon alone. The vampire raise a brow, watching the door slam shut. He used this as an excuse to keep his eyes on something other than Gargas, who was giving him an unusual look.

"What if I am?" Zephon's eyes shot back to the human in disgust and confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Obsessed. You asked me if I was obsessed with you and I said: what if I am? Does this shock you?"

"What the _hell_ do you think? Having human worshippers is one thing, but to have an enemy general admire me is a whole different story. What's the catch, Gargas? Are you trying to butter me up so that I may tell you information? Let me tell you, it's not working. I may be an arrogant fiend, but I am no idiot. I am the master of strategy. Your poor plan is destroyed." Gargas leaned against the wall once more and smirked.

"Really, Zephon, there are no hidden plots or traps in my sleeves or in my pockets. You must trust me. I do not intend to get information by "kissing your ass." No, your interrogation session has not been scheduled yet. I shall have to inform my lord when that will be. Until then, no one will hound you for any new knowledge. I'll make sure of that."

Zephon rolled his eyes. "I feel special." The chains were once again wiggled; Zephon's wrists and ankles became weak and raw in the grasp of the metal. The vampire lord sighed in frustration as his efforts to get free were in vain. "Blasted chains," he mumbled.

"It doesn't feel too good being in the human position does it? Hm. And now you see what it's like on the other side of the fence, eh?" Zephon did not reply; he was too tired to argue. This man gave him a run for his money; he never had an argument where he really had nothing else to say back.

Gargas gently brought a hand up to Zephon's face and held his chin.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat. "How dare you touch me?"

"Relax. I'm checking to see if any more damage was brought on to you earlier." Zephon couldn't believe what was happening to him at this moment. Hell, he'd rather be physically tortured than have this annoying human here, questioning him to the point of oblivion.

"How thoughtful of you to do so," he replied sarcastically.

"You have such a pretty face, you know. It's so clean and flawless. No pores, blemishes, scars, nothing. You must have a way with the ladies, eh?"

"To answer you question plainly, no. I only have one lady, a very beautiful one, waiting for me at my brother's house. When we die and become reborn as a vampire, our skin no longer produces natural oils, and our pores shrink to the point of disappearing. Please, tell me why you ask foolish questions and receive obvious answers? Is this how you torture vampires? Hmm? Do you question them to death until they submit themselves to damnation and commit suicide?"

"Actually, no. I never handle "common" vampire affairs. They do not interest me in the least. I was given this task because I heard we were handling one of Kain's sons. You are not a "common" vampire. You're a vampire lord; one of the most powerful creatures in Nosgoth. Only a fool would pass up an opportunity to be face to face with you."

"You sound like a fan boy. Pathetic. This has all gone to your head, human." Zephon shook his head, just realizing he was shirtless. Damn them, he thought. The Sarafan must have removed his armor and tunic he'd worn earlier. The good thing was that he had pants on. Thank God.

"As pathetic as you may think I am, don't you feel the least bit satisfied that _someone_ actually pays attention to you and your efforts? Even if I am human, you must give me credit for acknowledging you at least."

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. You can fantasize about me all you want; I still won't give in to you." The general grinned. He was slowly getting the vampire to trust him. Perhaps then, his interrogation would be simple. His eyes wandered down Zephon's muscular chest, down his abs, finally stopping at his waist. The vampire lord was very toned, yet slender at the same time. His height was at least six feet.

"What? Do you want to see my dick now?" growled Zephon, frustrated at the human's wandering eyes.

"Why must you assume things? No, I was looking at your build. It differs from mine. You are more slender and I am more muscular."

"You know that is quite an observation. I loathe your curiosity." Zephon closed his eyes, feeling a migraine coming on; he let his head hang down. The Sarafan general chuckled.

"In pain again?" Zephon did not reply, only sighed. Then it was silent. For once the vampire was actually happy to feel alone, to feel at peace. But those few moments of serenity did not last long. The general spoke to him again.

"What did you look like when you were human?" The vampire sighed once more. Was this still going to continue?

"I looked like you," joked Zephon, chuckling at the general, who gave no reaction to the insult.

"That's very funny, vampire. But, I'm being serious here. What did you look like? A lot of us were not even born when you were a human."

"Humph. You didn't even have a Sarafan lord, let alone soldiers." Zephon paused momentarily, digging deep into his thoughts. It had been a long time since he remembered himself as a young fledgling. It _was_ a millennium ago. "Which parts, I will tell you. Except for a few things, my face and body remained the same."

"Alright. What was the color of your hair?" The vampire rolled his eyes; he hated remembering that. As a fledgling, everyone would make fun of him, including Kain. After many years, his hair finally changed to black, like most vampires. He was thankful for that.

"Red," he mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't-

"Red! Red, red, red! Are you happy now?" Gargas gave a confused expression. By the look of Zephon's face, he could tell that he never liked his original hair color. The general smiled.

"What's wrong with red hair? You should be proud. Not very many people end up with red hair, it's a rarity."

"Not when you get teased about it."

"And your eyes?"

"Green. Like yours but lighter. Most vampires today have yellow eyes. You'd have to be lucky like Raziel, Rahab, or Turel to keep beautiful ones. But, those are really the only traits that have changed over time. My ears obviously did not form points. My fingers and toes were not like this at first. And finally, my lips, were not black as night as they are now. Gargas nodded in understanding.

"Lord Kain has yellow eyes too, eh?"

"_Evil,_ yellow eyes. I'm afraid at times to look at him dead on like that. Those eyes alone judge you, picking apart each flaw until nothing remains. Sometimes I get anxious when he speaks to me. Of course, I really don't fear him as much as most might. He is my father. And like one, he has always watched out for me, no matter how much I hated him one day or praised him another." The human general made a frown.

"I see. I suppose it must be hard…to face someone that powerful. From my point of view, the Sarafan lord speaks to me just like I am speaking to you. But Kain…that's on a whole other level. We're talking about the vampire who single-handedly brought the pillars to their destruction. The Kain, who easily defeated the Sarafan lord centuries before you and your brethren, came about, before I came about…"

"I don't need your sympathy. That is my own problem, not yours." Zephon brought his head up and spoke. "Gargas. Why are you treating me like somebody? You-you're treating me like I am no vampire at all, but a…friend or companion or whatever term you humans use. Why am I not being tortured, brutally beaten or sentenced to death? Why am I even allowed to speak to you?" The general sighed and rubbed his shaved head. He licked his dry lips and smiled.

"Because…you are my friend and my savior. You…saved me…" Gargas leaned forward and kissed Zephon's forehead without warning. Zephon began heating up, both from embarrassment and rage. He shook his head to prevent any more kisses or whatever might be coming towards him.

"What was that?" he growled, gritting his teeth. Gargas did not reply right away. He stood and made his way to the door.

"I will be in tomorrow to check on you. Have a good day, Zephon." With that, Gargas closed the door without looking back. Zephon hung there, dumbfounded and confused. What the hell just happened? The general had kissed him on the forehead. And for what? The vampire lord remained in his still confusion for mere moments before giving up. He couldn't think of a reason why the human had pulled a stunt like that. Perhaps, he would never know. Freeing his mind of everything, Zephon slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well that's it guys!! I know it sounds funny and a little cheesy but ****I had some fun writing it. Just thought everyone might be a little interested in ****Zephon's**** past. There is more to come.**** The next chapter explains the gaps in here.**** LOL I hope no one is thinking this is going to be ****yaoi****. I doubt anyone would want that. XD. Well you are the readers, so any suggestions, comments, opinions or reviews will be really helpful. I appreciate it!!! Thanks. Your pal, Lil ****V. :D**


	29. Confessions

**HELLO!!! Here is my update! I hope it is to your liking my all powerful readers:D**

**Confessions**

Regina awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. She sighed, frustrated. She hadn't been able to keep herself asleep, only about an hour ago did she succeed. That was not the case now. The vampire got up and went to the door rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. Whoever it was at this hour would hear it now. The door opened, revealing Raziel. He wore a scarlet colored robe with his clan symbols stitched in white on the left breast pocket. His hair was surprisingly down, shocking Regina on sight.

"Raziel. Uh…what seems to be the trouble?" Regina rubbed the back of her neck hoping this wouldn't take to long.

"Honestly, do you always assume that I come looking for trouble? I'm not such a bad person, Regina. Whatever Zephon has told you before, forget it all now. I would like to talk to you if that's quite alright?" Zephon. When are you coming home?

"Yes, it's alright, Raziel." Regina made no attempt to open the door for Raziel to enter. The vampire lord smiled and rubbed his chin.

"May I come in?" The younger's eyes widened, embarrassed by her rudeness. She immediately stepped aside and let Raziel come through. He nodded in thanks as he proceeded to the center of the room.

"Please sit down, Raziel." He nodded once more and grabbed a chair to sit on. Regina closed the door and grabbed a chair as well, waiting to hear what Raziel needed to say.

"So. Are you planning on doing anything today?" Regina frowned. This is what he woke me up for?

"As of late, I have no plans. I mean unless of course I am assigned a job by you."

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I already told you that you will not be doing any kind of labor while you stay in this place. I meant if you plan on doing anything…I don't know fun?" Regina wanted to laugh. She had fun with Zephon most of the time. That was when he didn't have to attend clan meetings or go over special plans with his generals. But, the first born son of Kain not having fun? That's unheard of.

"No, not really. I don't have anything in mind. Why do you ask?"

"Well I thought I would ask if you were interested in spending the day with me." He said that with no hesitation. Regina was impressed. Zephon became somewhat nervous when asking her to do stuff with him. How bizarre. However, it was probably Raziel's inner arrogance that was talking…or maybe he was a gentleman after all.

"Yes…yes of course, Raziel. I'd like that very much." Raziel smiled.

"Very well, my lady. You will not be disappointed, I assure you." Regina cocked her head to the side.

"Raziel why is your hair down? I'd thought I'd ask out of curiosity." The elder ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. Not once was his hand stopped by knots or tangles. Why can't my hair be like that?

"Well to be honest I can't sleep with my hair tied up. It's very uncomfortable to me." Raziel pulled out a tie and quickly put his hair back up. "But, I can't stand walking around with my hair down during the day when I'm not sleeping. It bothers me," he finished, smiling. Regina gave a surprised expression.

"Wow really? That's just the opposite for me. I can't stand sleeping with my hair down… I feel naked."

"Naked? That's an odd comparison," he replied. Regina shrugged her shoulders and couldn't help but stare at the opening in Raziel's robe; pale flesh glowed in the dim light of the room. His chest muscles were magnificent. To Regina, a man's chest was the best thing to touch…well besides…you know.

"It's rude to stare," Raziel teased. "That's not very lady like." Regina crossed her arms.

"I'm not staring, just admiring," she replied defensively. "Besides, wearing only a robe is not very gentlemanly of you, especially when you have a guest here. That is, unless of course you expect to be seduced in the hallway." Raziel raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? You wish to seduce me?"

"What?"

"That's a very naughty thought, Regina."

"No not me, someone else, another girl. Honestly, I'm not going to go around touching other men. That's not very lady like," she mocked. "But I figure, even in a relationship, girls or guys can't resist looking at someone else besides their partner. My theory: look but don't touch." Raziel rubbed his chin.

"Hm. I suppose that makes sense. But I wouldn't know. I never really had a relationship with one woman. I just fool around with many. Everyone thinks I should find someone, settle down. I don't have time for that, though," he said shaking his head. "Good sex here and there satisfies me for a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flame of the torch flickered and crackled in the dark, cold confinement of Zephon's cell. The vampire lord's head remained lowered, his gaze transfixed on the ground. His body was weak now; he hadn't fed in nearly two days and he was starving. His head ached with unbelievable pain; even his muscles became fatigued from over exertion. Food, thought Zephon. He'd been watching some rats run back and forth in front of his face, yet he made no attempt to grab one. The thought of eating such a dirty creature disgusted him, he thought then. But now was different, he was thirsty for blood, hungry for the crimson liquid that pumped through the rat's veins, the liquid that kept it alive. Should he attempt to sink so low as to want a rat, to let his own hunger control him? No. He couldn't. If he did then his captors would have won, succeeded in starving him to the point where he'd eat anything that was available; anything was fair game.

The door slowly creaked open. Zephon tried to remain face down, but curiosity overpowered him. Gargas. The Sarafan general calmly walked forward, followed by two Sarafan knights. He stopped, not two feet from Zephon.

"You may leave," he called over his shoulder. The knights bowed and closed the cell door shut, locking it afterwards. Zephon shook his head at the sight of the human. He noticed that Gargas held a pitcher in one hand and a tin cup in the other.

"What happened to "I'll see you tomorrow, Zephon?" Did you forget? Or perhaps you merely moved the idea to the side?" Gargas frowned and knelt before Zephon.

"Come now, Zephon. I was sent to another camp for a while, I didn't have time to come back and check on you." The pitcher was turned slightly, the contents drained into the cup. Zephon's eyes lit up. It was blood. "Here. I figured you'd be hungry." Gargas handed Zephon the tin cup and, with what strength he had, lifted it to his mouth. The general watched the vampire's Adam's apple move up and down with each gulp; Zephon downed it in seconds. His cup was handed back to Gargas who set it down on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gargas became puzzled. "I still want more, human."

"Oh…right." Gargas refilled the cup and handed it back.

"One cup is never satisfying to a vampire, especially one who starved for two days," he growled before downing the liquid once more. "You of all people should know that." The human rolled his eyes and filled the cup for the last time; the vampire finished every drop. The cup and pitcher were set aside. In this time Zephon spoke up.

"Why did you kiss me the other day?" Gargas looked up at Zephon as if he had just snapped out of some dream.

"I'm sorry what?" Zephon sighed.

"Don't pretend you couldn't hear me, Gargas. I'm not a fool, I know you heard me. Answer the question: why did you kiss me?" The general stood and crossed his arms. Zephon's gaze never left the human. "Are you gay?"

"No!" the other replied immediately. "Don't be foolish, vampire. I have a wife and son. How can I be gay?" Zephon shrugged.

"You'd be surprised. So…are you going to tell me?" Gargas sighed out of frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hm? Should I keep asking?"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" Zephon nodded.

"Excellent. It doesn't feel too good being bothered does it? This is payback from the other day." The human snorted.

"It was during The Great Invasion. I was six years old when your armies were forced to attack the city of Vasserbunde…

_"Capture all men, women and children; kill any that pose as a threat!" Horse gallops resonated in the city, people screamed, blood covered the ground. Fire destroyed many houses, spreading like the plague from one to another. Clouds of smoke were belched into the sky, covering the stars and the moon. _

_"Let's go, witch! You're coming with us!" _

"I had seen vampires tear humans to shreds with my own eyes. One by one, house by house, everyone was either destroyed or taken captive. It seemed that they were getting closer and closer to my home. Being as young as I was, I knew I had to protect my family, no matter the cost. My mother was with my father, attempting to hide in the cellar."

_"__Gargas__ Come with us! You'll be killed!" _my mother screamed. I did not want to go, I didn't care if I was killed or captured. As long as my parents were safe, I would be satisfied.

_"Leave him, Dalia. We have no time to get him! The vampires are just outside!"_

_"My baby I can't leave him!" _In that moment the door was broken down and the room was filled with vampires. By this time my parents had gone down to the cellar. I had prayed that they would not be discovered.

_"Where is your family, brat?" the vampire replied, grabbing me by the cheeks._

_"They… they…"__"_I tried not to cry. I would not allow myself to show weakness."

_"Yes?"_

_"They ran away."__"_That's all I could muster up."

_"Ran away you say?__ Bull shit! They wouldn't leave their child alone! __How can that be__ if this is the only exit!?"_

_"__Tygas__!"__ "The_ vampire named Tygas turned around, only to be confronted by another vampire, a stronger vampire…you."

_"You are frightening the child. I suggest you calm down."_

_"But my-_

_"Are you questioning me?"_

_"No-no!"__ The vampire put his hands up in defense._

_"Get out of my way. Go out and secure the area!" __Zephon__ turned back towards __the young boy, mumbling "idiot." "So…what is your name? Where is your family?"__"_I was struck with fear, more so than I had been with Tygas. Your calmness…it was just not human."

_"I will not tell you vampire!" The young boy pointed a dagger at __Zephon__, who remained still, his eyes transfixed on the human. The other vampires drew their swords in a threatening fashion. __Zephon__ waved them off and knelt down to meet the boy's eyes. He cocked his head to the side._

_"Why not?__ It would save me the trouble of finding them." The vampires behind __Zephon__ chuckled. "Once I've find them, they won't belong to you anymore. They'll belong to me." __Gargas__ growled in anger and attempted to stab the vampire lord in the chest. His attempt had failed. __Zephon__ grabbed the dagger and tossed it across the room. It landed with numerous clanks. The boy was lifted up in the air by the vampire's strong hand._

_"That wasn't very nice." __Gargas__ struggled to free himself from __Zephon's__ grip, but the vampire would grip tighter. "You tried to hurt me. And now, I'm afraid, you must die." Everyone in the background roared with laughter_

"You were going to kill me. I was a child and you were going to kill me." Gargas frowned, voice thick with sorrow. Zephon did not reply; he was speechless. He was thrown off by the fact that the human would remember such events. These memories were a bit fuzzy even for him.

_"That's enough, __Zephon__!" The laughter immediately died. Everyone looked down at the ground and __Zephon__ dropped the boy, turning to face the disturbance. It was __Raziel__. The eldest looked around the room at the other vampires and snarled. "You will not kill that child," he said calmly._

_"Who are you to say who I can't kill? I'll do whatever I wish." __Raziel__ stepped further into the room and confronted __Zephon__. The older did not meet the younger's height; __Raziel__ had to look up._

_"Really?"__Raziel__ drew his sword and aimed it at a nearby __Zephonim__ vampire. Everyone backed up against the wall and put their hands up in surrender. __Zephon__ narrowed his eyes._

_"You won't kill him." __Raziel__ turned to the vampire and pierced his neck with the sword; blood trickled down his neck and onto his armor. The first born turned his attention back to __Zephon_

_"Who are you to say who I can't kill?" __The fifth born fumed with rage and growled at __Raziel__, who switched the position of the sword to __Zephon's__ neck._

_"Come now, __Zephon__. Would you sink so low as to murder a child for defending himself?" __Zephon__ made no reply. "I would have made an attempt to hurt you as well…you're pretty scary to me."_

_"You're insults won't work, __Raziel__. Leave here, this is my business not yours.__" __Raziel__ shrugged his shoulders._

_"Fine.__ Go ahead, kill the boy. And may his death haunt your mind until the day you die," said __Raziel, sheathing__ his sword and __making way for the exit. The vampires watched him go and then turned their attention to their lord. __Zephon__ looked at the boy on the floor, rubbing his raw cheeks. He couldn't help but sigh. He knelt down once more and offered a hand to pick him up. __Gargas__ hesitated for a moment, but ultimately gave in to the offer._

_"You are free. I will make sure this house is untouched." Gasps and whispers filled the air, angering __Zephon__. "What are you all still doing here? Go on! Get everyone lined up, we're leaving!" Everyone hurried out without another word or protest. The vampire lord turned his attention to the boy and snarled._

_"If we ever meet again…we will fight. Only this time, I will not let you live." __Zephon__ gave one last snarl and left the premises._

_"I knew you couldn't do it." __Raziel__ came out from behind the tree as the younger past him, arms crossed._

_"__I could've, __Raziel__. But, I didn't. __I couldn't bare the thought of killing the boy defenseless." He looked over his shoulder. "If I hadn't knocked the dagger out of his hand…he would have been fair game. And I would've won." __Raziel__ rolled his eyes and followed the other towards the ranks._

"If Raziel hadn't said anything to you, I'm almost certain I'd be dead now." Zephon's eyes were filled with confusion, and in way, he actually felt sorry for the human. Had he really caused this poor soul so much pain and despair when he was a child?

"What of your parents? They didn't really run away did they?" Gargas bit his lip.

"No. They were hiding in our wine cellar. After your armies had gone, they came out alright. They wondered why I had survived and why our house was still there. I didn't tell them the real reason, of course. But, that day forever changed me. And so I immediately enrolled in the Sarafan brotherhood to start my training. I would protect those precious to me, no matter what. And when that faithful day came, I would be ready. The day when we would meet again, was one that has never slipped my mind." The general gazed into Zephon's own eyes and frowned.

"And so here we are…"

"It would seem," replied Zephon. "But it still doesn't explain the kiss." Gargas knelt in front of Zephon once more.

"Think of it as a symbol of gratitude. Despite your arrogance and power, you chose to spare me in the event that we would fight again one day. Perhaps for once you had a change of heart. I know that if your brother was not there you would've done whatever pleased you. Isn't that right? Would you have killed me if Raziel hadn't intervened?" Zephon lowered his head and sighed.

"I don't know. I'm not fond of killing children, nor do I like to see them suffer." Gargas grabbed Zephon's face with both hands.

"Then why? Why do you do it? Why do you vampires destroy families by tearing them apart? Why did you spare my family but not everyone else's?"

"Because you were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect what was precious to you. We did not kill out of purpose we killed out of necessity. We do not enslave out of desire we enslave out of necessity. You must understand that vampires need things to survive, just like humans. And sometimes, because of what we are, we have to take them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good sex? Is that all you're looking for in a woman? Good sex?" Raziel frowned and crossed his arms.

"Of course not. But as I said, I have no time for relationships. So, the next best thing is sex."

"Um…ok. That really doesn't sound…never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"My thoughts are my own." Raziel smiled at the thought of what happened yesterday, Regina tried to convince him to say what he was thinking.

"Touché, Regina. Hm. Well, I suppose I must get going then. Would you like to have lunch at noon?"

"That would be fine," she replied with a smile.

"Good. I'll see you then." Regina followed Raziel to the door.

"I hope you're going to wear something else instead of that robe," she commented.

"Don't worry I'll wear something suitable. I can't have you staring, else I'll be tempted to do the same," he finished with a grin. "Good day, milady." With that he walked down the hallway without another word, leaving Regina speechless.

"Tease," she whispered and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really? So if you don't' get what you want you take it?"

"I do what I must to survive!" he spat. "Would you willingly offer your blood to me, a vampire lord?" Gargas did not reply. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on Zephon's. "I didn't think so." The vampire let his head hang down and closed his eyes. Enough was enough. He was tired of talking, thinking, and breathing. All he wanted to do was get the hell out of here.

"I want you to meet someone, Zephon. He's uh…he's been dying to meet a vampire lord for weeks now. He's never seen a vampire, so I'd thought I 'd show him someone a step higher on the food chain." Zephon's head slowly lifted.

"What am I an animal? This isn't a circus!"

"Please…this is his one wish. Just a few minutes are all I'm asking."

"What the fuck have you done for me? Giving me food doesn't count. I've been chained here without as much as a checkup. No one has checked on me since you last seen me. I almost started talking to the rats!"

"You're a prisoner, what do you expect?"

"I at _least_ check on my prisoners! I want to make sure they are still alive before I do away with them!" Gargas said nothing. He sighed and picked up the tin cup and pitcher, proceeding to leave the room.

"Who is this person that you want me to associate with?" The general gave Zephon a sideways glance and smiled.

"My son."

**Wow I'm on a role this week. Two stories updated in two days! What are the odds:D Please ****review**


	30. The Plan

**sI'm back!! LOL!! :D Wow it's been a long while since I've updated. Just to let you guys know, this is one of four updates. School is over for me, so I'll be on summer break!! :D Now, I bring you a new Chapter. ENJOY!!**

**The Plan**

It had been over a month since Zephon's departure, since his courageous leap into battle. And still, there was no word of his progress, or failure. Kain sat back in his throne and sighed; his large talons scraping against the armrest of his throne.

"I give him permission to go to war, and the fool ends up in enemy hands," he whispered and closed his eyes. The vampire lord knew Zephon would get into some kind of trouble that would call for assistance. The fifth born was not as experienced as Raziel or Turel to lead his army against another, alone. Sure, he was successful at times when he and his brothers were together. Zephon was the best at strategic warfare; this is why victory was inevitable. But ever since he attempted to take matters into his own hands, things have been going downhill. And now because of his capture at the hands of the Sarafan, it would be very difficult to trust Zephon to be on his own again.

Kain stood and reached for his Reaver that was against the armrest and placed it across his back. It was time to tell Raziel, he supposed. The first born needed to know the situation and fast. After all, it was Raziel who said Zephon could withstand just about any attack the Sarafan had managed to come up with. And maybe Raziel was right; maybe Zephon was prepared to battle the worst. But the past few weeks have ensured Kain that this was not so. There had to have been some kind of ambush or plot other than a head-on attack for Zephon to end up in enemy clutches. Perhaps it was merely a betrayal? Either way, Zephon would get a mouthful from Kain when he retrieved him, and someone would pay 

dearly for offering his son to the Sarafan. He just hoped that he could save Zephon in time. With those dreadful thoughts in his mind, Kain gave an exasperated sigh and teleported from the Sanctuary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zephon jumped when the door of his cell was opened and growled.

"Do you have a death wish, human? Must you always disturb the living dead by stampeding in here like a mentally challenged animal?" General Gargas smirked.

"I do not stampede, vampire. Besides you're the one who is chained up, not I. I wouldn't shout insults, considering the position you're in." Zephon sighed and let his head hang down, mumbling something in the process. Gargas did not catch it, but decided not to dwell on it. The general shut the door behind him and walked toward Zephon, kneeling in front of the vampire. A gloved hand reached out to grab Zephon's face, but stopped when the vampire lifted his head.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Gargas raised an eyebrow.

"You're life is depleting into nothing, Zephon. Just look at you. You're a disaster."

"And who is to fucking blame!?" he yelled. "Me? Is it my fault I'm dying of hunger? Is it my fault that I'm stuck here in this Hell hole, confined to emptiness while I desperately hold on to whatever sanity I still retain?" Gargas said nothing. "I thought so," whispered the vampire, narrowing his yellow eyes at the human.

"If it were up to me," he began, seriously, "you wouldn't suffer as much."

"Well doesn't that make my suffering less pleasant," Zephon replied sarcastically. "And if it were up to you, I'd probably get raped everyday." Gargas opened his mouth to speak, but Zephon beat him to it. "Yes, raped everyday and force-fed water. Then I'd have to hear you prattle on about your past and 

your hatred, or obsession, with my kind. I can see it now." Zephon paused and gave a smile, one that Gargas had never seen. The general gave into the vampire's contagious smile and smiled himself. He wasn't sure what the vampire lord was getting at, but as far as Gargas was concerned, Zephon was losing it. The human's smile faded once he remembered the real reason he came. He sighed and rubbed his shaved head in anxiety; there was no easy way to put this.

"Zephon…I…" The vampire sighed, knowing that the human had bad news to reveal. "The reason I came down here was to escort you to your interrogation session. You knew that the Sarafan Lord would not excuse you from it. And today is your day."

"So it is," he replied in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, Zephon."

"So am I. I'm sorry that you will never get the information you require. You can kill me if you want, but it won't make a difference. Your efforts are in vain. We were raised to handle torture, my brothers and I, as well as our kin. Kain would be no different either. It seems you're out of luck." Gargas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"We have our ways of getting what we want, vampire. You shouldn't be too hasty about your confidentiality." Zephon shrugged his shoulders.

"Do what you must, Gargas, but I have spoken." The vampire dropped his head. The general stood and opened the cell door, motioning for standby soldiers to enter. Three heavily armored Knights came into the cell and drew their swords, sending a warning message to the vampire: don't try anything stupid. Gargas moved out of the way as two more Knights entered; one with the keys to free Zephon from his chains, and the other with a new set of handcuffs. The two quickly removed the metal from his wrists and legs, grabbing him by the arms and placing the new cuffs on him. His wrists stung in pain. 

Having them rubbed raw for weeks against the coldness of the chains then immediately being replaced with new ones just didn't do Zephon much good.

"You don't have to be so rough, you know," the vampire muffled. One of the Knights pulled his hair, causing Zephon to hiss in pain.

"Silence, Fiend!"

"The prisoner shall not be harmed, by order of the Sarafan Lord. Did I not make that clear the first day he was here?" replied Gargas. The Knight stepped back and bowed.

"My apologies Sir." As Zephon was being led out of the cell, the general grabbed his shoulder. He lowered his mouth until it was nearly touching his ear.

"Relax. This will all be over soon. I promise you I will not let you die." Zephon gave what little energy he could to smirk.

"And I promise you that when I do die I will see you in Hell." The general bit his lip to prevent any trace of a smile caused by Zephon's remark. He saw the vampire narrow his eyes briefly before his head hung low.

"Take him to the interrogation chamber. Do not touch him or ask him anything until I arrive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raziel sat in his quarters, tapping the feather of his quill against his head, wondering what to write to his brother Rahab. It had rained two weeks prior and water began to fill some of the rivers that flowed through the Razielim grounds, causing some of the lower levels of his towers to flood. Because of 

Mother Nature, it had been difficult for most of the fledglings to get around without burning something off. In any case, Raziel thought his water loving brother would be of some sort of help. Perhaps he could get his fish-like kin to drain the grounds so that Raziel and his children could get back to their lives and duties. But the question was how should he ask? Rahab was a very direct person; he could only be described as selfish. Well, most of the time. If one didn't have a good enough reason on why one needed something from him, he wouldn't assist. It was just his nature. He was always competing against his brothers to see who could make the most discoveries or inventions.

Of course, Raziel could care less about any discoveries or inventions. Anything related to that was not worth his time. He sighed in frustration and sat the quill down. His talon raked through his soft black hair, musing over his thoughts in order to complete this letter. Raziel stood and made his way to the window, looking across the land with his hands behind his back. There were so many things running through his mind that they made his stomach turn. The lunch he had with Regina earlier was starting to get to him. But it wasn't just his food; it was much more than that. He couldn't quite grasp it, but in the pit of his heart, he knew something was wrong. Something was amiss somewhere, and Raziel had no idea what.

"Enjoying the view?" Raziel jumped slightly, startled by his master's voice. His fright quickly turned to joy knowing that it was Kain. The first born smiled but did not turn around.

"Yes. It's quite a beautiful day. I thought I would catch-up on what I was missing." Kain said nothing. Instead, the vampire lord made his way over to his son. Raziel saw Kain's reflection in the window and turned around, his father stopping not two feet from him. They both held mirror stares and neither said a word. Something was troubling Kain, Raziel noticed. His face held no emotion, and his eyes were heavy, like he hadn't slept in days.

"What is it, sire? You look worried. Is everything alright?" Kain swallowed, his eyes never leaving Raziel's own. He sighed and folded his arms.

"It's Zephon, Raziel. He's been captured by the Sarafan. I'm not sure how long he's been in captivity, but he's growing weaker by the day. His vampiric energy is dying out." Raziel's eyes held sorrow, but no tears had formed. His mouth was opened slightly, yet no words could be said. Kain continued as he paced in front of Raziel.

"He's been gone a month. I've had total faith in him since his declaration of war against the humans. Since you so boldly insisted that your brother could take this matter into his own hands, I knew he would do well. He had to." Kain shook his head. "As of now, my faith in him has faltered. And now I ask you this, Raziel. Did you truly believe that Zephon would bring victory to us?" Raziel looked down, staring at the veins in his bare hoofed feet, hoping that Kain would just disappear.

"Look at me and answer the question." The firstborn's head shot up; he didn't need to be told twice. Raziel licked his lips.

"No." Kain's expression was that of surprise.

"No?"

"No. Well, not at first."

"You and I are both too old to be playing such childish games, Raziel. Do not test me. Give me an answer." Raziel swallowed, thinking of what to say.

"I didn't believe he could go into battle after his defeat in the previous war. But after seeing his army, I had a change of opinion. I knew that with enough ambition and motivation, Zephon would pull through. And I almost felt compelled to get his hopes up. He talked about how no one paid any 

attention to his efforts; he claimed they were always wasted. I was struck with revelations; I knew he was jealous of me. So, he tried to do whatever he could to get my attention, to prove he was not a failure. I suppose it's because he thinks I'm always being praised…especially by you. And he never got the chance to be acknowledged, it would seem." Kain bit his lip. He hadn't realized that his children tried so hard to win his favor. As pathetic as it sounded, Kain found himself grinning. Raziel raised a brow.

"So you all compete in order to get my attention." It was not a question. Still, Raziel didn't have an answer. "You're all like a bunch of helpless dogs trying to get your master to pet you. How sad. And to think I've raised strong warriors, it would seem that I still have children." He looked at Raziel. "I suppose I don't spread the gratitude around evenly."

"It would seem, according to your son." Kain nodded.

"Yes. But I can't always praise him for the smallest things either, Raziel. He should know by now that _you _are my favorite. As such, he cannot take that place from you," he finished with a grin. Raziel looked to the floor again, hoping to hide from embarrassment. What are you doing? He thought. There is no need to act like a foolish child. Be mature and take it like a man.

"I am your favorite? Why?" Kain smiled, followed by a chuckle.

"I will tell you another time, Raziel. But for now we must focus on rescuing Zephon. I want you to summon your best men and meet me at the Sanctuary. I will inform your brothers of the situation so that we may devise a plan, hopefully one that will work." Raziel gave a small bow.

"It will be done." Kain nodded and gave a brief small before teleporting out of the room. Raziel sighed and made his way out of his quarters in a rush, shouting orders that echoed down the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" A whip lashed at Zephon's back with amazing speed. The vampire was in pain. His body hung by his arms in the middle of a cold room. His back bled from open wounds that would not heal as quickly as before. Since he had not been fed regularly, Zephon's body had not been responding to the damaging flesh. His face was bruised and swollen from armored fists that would come in contact when he refused to answer. Incisions and water burns covered his stomach and upper body, with little to no healing.

"You can make things easier on yourself if you answer the question, Zephon." The vampire gathered up the loose blood in his mouth and spit it out, hoping to hit Gargas' face. He failed in attempt and was lashed once more.

"Arrrrggghhhh!" Gargas shook his head. If Zephon would just cooperate things would go smoothly. But the vampire did warn the human that he would not give in to his stabs and punches by his men. And if he died in the process, so be it.

"Tell me Zephon. Where is the Sanctuary of the Clans? I know that is where you and your…family meet. It is well hidden is it not?" The vampire's nostrils flared. If Gargas said everything would be alright, why was he making things that much more difficult?

"Go to Hell," was Zephon's reply. Gargas sighed and shook his head. The vampire lord watched the general with disgust; he knew the human was toying with him.

"Give him the water." Zephon tensed as one of the knights grabbed a rag and dunked it in a bucket of water. Without ringing it out, the human rubbed it on Zephon's back, all over his open wounds.

"Rrrrraaaahhhhh!" The flesh sizzled and crackled while the humans watched in awe. Gargas looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the vampire suffer. Zephon's cries rang loudly in his ears, 

reminding him that he would stay true to his word; his lips would be sealed. But Gargas couldn't just stop the torturing now; his men would get suspicious. The general waved his hand and the knight dropped the rag in the water.

"Are you ready to talk now?" The vampire bit his already bleeding lips to hinder his sobs. That must hurt like Hell, thought Gargas. "I can put an end to all this suffering, Zephon. All you have to do is answer my questions truthfully." The vampire fumed with rage and growled. His lips curled, revealing his long canines.

"I refuse. Why don't you just give up!? I will tell you nothing, human!" Again, Gargas sighed and nodded to another knight, giving him permission to slug Zephon across the face. The blow sent blood splattering on the opposite side, partially landing on another knight's arm. The general nodded a second time; another blow to the face was given. The vampire's mouth drooped, swelled and dripped with blood. The final nod allowed the knight to give one last slug to the diaphragm.

"Ah…gah…ahh…" Zephon's lung's deflated of air and he began to panic. His body started squirming, fighting for air to breathe. Everyone in the room, all seven knights, stared blankly at the struggling vampire. Tears were streaming down his face, Gargas noticed. He didn't know if the others saw what he did, but this was too much for him to handle. He slowly walked towards the out-of-breath vampire and reached out to hold him in place.

"Alright. You need to calm down, Zephon! Breathe!" The vampire inhaled swiftly and nearly coughed up his lungs. Gargas held the vampire's sides with both hands, watching as his chest rose up and down. "It's alright now. We are finished," he whispered. Zephon opened his eyes and met those of the human. Gargas could not break eye contact; the vampire was destroyed. His face was swollen, bruised and bleeding. The wounds on his body had not healed, and his burns had badly damaged his 

vampiric flesh. "We are finished," Gargas repeated and put a hand on Zephon's head. The vampire narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Get…away."

"You will not be harmed any mo-

"I think…it's a bit late for that!" Zephon spat.

"Sir is there a problem?" asked one of the knights. Gargas took his thumb and wiped Zephon's eyebrow of dried blood. The vampire gritted his teeth in despise.

"No." He turned to his men. "Get him down from here, clean his wounds, give him stitches if necessary, and then return him back to his cell." Gargas took one last look at Zephon and made his way to the door, stopping with a grip on the knob.

"But sir, why would we want to treat him? Wasn't the whole purpose of this session to make him talk? If we keep repeating this process, we will never get anything out of this." Zephon lifted his head to watch the general, waiting to hear his words. Gargas sighed, his shoulders slumping out of frustration.

"If Zephon gets an infection, it will be our heads, Gabriel. We only want to know information, and to get it we shall torture him. But we will not purposefully kill him. We cannot afford to start a war with the vampires. We would taste our own blood before quenching theirs. Kain would slaughter us by the lot. Do you want that?" Gabriel bit his lip, remaining silent.

"I didn't think so." Gargas opened the door and before exiting he said: "Do what I commanded. Inform me when Zephon is back in his cell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your brother must be at this stronghold. His energy is faint, but he should not be further than the Cathedral." Raziel brought out color-coded tacks and placed them on the table.

"This should help with the plan somewhat, milord." The firstborn took out several red, green, purple, blue, and yellow tacks and stuck them on the map, the position of the pillars. "We all know our colors, and the Sanctuary can be our starting point. Would you care to explain where you would like us to disperse, sire?" Kain reached into the box of tacks and pulled out a black colored one, placing it in front of the others.

"Going east, away from the pillars, are mountains. As difficult it may be for your fledglings, there is no other option. Take them through and you will reach the Cathedral. But beware of demons and vampire hunters that take refuge. They will try and kill you on sight. I recommend that you take precautions, do not take any enemy lightly. As you near Zephon's home, there should be worshippers monitoring the perimeter. Have them lead you out of the mountains and into your brother's lands. Try to stay out of sight. You don't want to raise any suspicions. I should arrive before you get there, so don't move out until I give the word. Until then, may your strength and courage conquer all that stands in your way. Dismissed." Everyone looked at each other briefly, confused and wondering why this meeting was so short. A mission such as this should be thought out thoroughly before executing it. But to prevent any more anger from rising out of their master, the four younger siblings bowed and made for the exit. Raziel stayed behind to put the tacks back in their box and sighed.

"It seems that these were of no use after all."

"I didn't want this meeting to take too much of our time, Raziel. Zephon's life is in danger and we need to act immediately." The firstborn rolled up the map and handed it to Kain.

"Of course, I understand. I meant nothing by it." Raziel bowed in respect and began making his way out of the Sanctuary. His iron boots echoed in the grand Sanctuary; this was the sound of defeat. Kain watched him leave without a word and sighed.

"When this is all over Raziel, you will be acknowledged once again," whispered Kain. His eldest son thrived on attention. It was just a matter of time before the light would shine down on him.

**Wow! That was a lot to write. :D I'm glad it's over :D Yes, we are finally getting close to Zephon's escape and Raziel's redemption. (we all know he needs the attention :p) If some of you noticed, Raziel and Kain were teasing each other briefly in the middle of the chapter. I might consider making a fic of those two. If you're interested, please let me know :D Any questions, comments? Please let me know in your review. They will be greatly appreciated. I only need a few more to make 100!! So please let me reach it!-Lil V. :D p.s. The next update will be Unknown to All, Lucky Seven, and then The Lord is My Secret. Keep an eye out :D**


	31. Meant to Live

**Hello, my readers!! Before I begin, I would like to thank you all for the reviews, despite my long absence. I really haven't had the motivation…I needed some time to think so I can get another chapter out there. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this one. This is going to be long! Btw…there's about 5-7 more chapters after this one and then we are done :D That's just a future warning for you. Enjoy!**

**Meant to Live**

"You think we are getting near Zephon's lair, Raziel?" The first born sighed.

"I'm not sure, Dumah. I don't normally visit Zephon personally." Turel shook his head.

"I don't believe any of us do, brother." He stopped for a moment to look around. "And now I think I know why." Rahab snorted at the elder's comment.

"Come now, Turel. You act as though Zephon is the black sheep of the herd." Turel smiled.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied, giving his shoulders a shrug. Rahab rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, you're always so innocent." The conversation went dead for about ten minutes until Dumah spoke up.

"Why Zephon, Raziel?" The first born peered through the dry brush of the mountain, looking down on a group figures below. He narrowed his eyes and moved back. Turel gave him a confused look and Raziel gave him a nod.

"The worshippers," he whispered. "Come. We must go to them. They'll lead us out of here." Rahab waved for their men to follow and Raziel led the way.

"I believe Dumah was talking to you, brother." The elder rolled his eyes.

"What is it now, Dumah?" he asked in annoyance. As if the heat and sunlight weren't already trouble enough, but Dumah…

"I was wondering why it had to be Zephon is all. I acknowledge the fact that we had our differences with each other, and I know he will not forgive me, but why did he have to end up in this predicament?" Turel scratched the back of his head.

"He tried to prove his worthiness by proceeding into battle…alone. I suppose he figured he could endure the endless bloodshed and eminence of glory after achieving victory." Raziel shrugged. "I don't know for certain how the Sarafan managed to get their hands on him. His men would've jumped into the abyss before letting the humans capture their lord." He paused for a moment, listening to the voices of the presumed worshippers up ahead. Turel stopped to listen as well, puzzled by the foreign tongues.

"At ease," murmured Dumah and put a fist in the air. Immediately, the troops stopped dead in their tracks and remained quiet. Raziel turned to Turel.

"What are they saying?" he asked. Turel had his eyes closed and concentrated on deciphering the language he heard. He opened his eyes.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "Lord Kain says they will lead us out of here if need be." Turel licked his lips and turned to Raziel. "But he never said they'd be kind about it." Raziel sighed.

"Then we shall engage in battle if necessary, Turel. They are humans."

"Ones that worship our crazed brother, mind you," Rahab added. "Honestly, by the sound of their voices, it seems we greatly out number them." Turel turned back to Raziel and shrugged.

"Your call, brother." Raziel smirked.

"Let us go then…for Zephon." Raziel gestured his head forward, instructing everyone to follow. Dumah waved his arm and the fledglings and elders struggled to move through the narrowness of the trail.

"Come on! One by one, move it!" instructed Melchiah. "And be quiet about it!"

OoOoOo

"Get him in there! Make sure his chains are secured," growled an angry captain as he watched the vampire struggle against his captives. Once again, the metal chains were placed on Zephon's wrists and ankles, providing only little movement for his arms.

"That should hold him. Come on."

"Inform General Gargas that his prisoner is contained," ordered the captain as the cell door was shut. Zephon lifted his head and looked himself over. His body was not as horrible as it was before, nor was it what he expected from the Sarafan. They actually did a pretty good job patching him up. There weren't too many stitches, which in a way, was good news. In this cell, the risk of infection was great and that was something Zephon was _not_ delighted about.

The cell door opened moments later and, as expected, Gargas stepped through…with a guest. Zephon raised an eyebrow. It was a boy, about 5' 5", smaller than he was used to seeing. His attire consisted of a red tunic with the Sarafan insignia stitched in the front, a pair of trousers, and leathered foot wear. He had very short black hair and green eyes with a boyish face. His build was toned but not muscular like many he had seen before. He must not be soldier. Zephon swallowed hard to moisten his dry, cracked throat.

"This must be your son, Gargas." The general folded his arms, a proud look on his face.

"That he is. His name is Lucas." He looked down at the boy and put an arm around his shoulder. "This is Zephon, my boy. One of the six most powerful vampires to walk these lands, save for Kain."

"Yes, save for Kain," Zephon began. "That is, until another rises up to overpower him and crushes him to bits!" he finished with a sinister laugh.

"That is your father, man. To say such things about him…"

"Is suicide? Unheard of? Inhuman, perhaps?" Zephon snorted. "Believe me I'm not the only one who agrees." His eyes looked back and forth between Gargas and Lucas. "The resemblance is quite precise. Are you proud of your father…Lucas?" The boy put his hands behind his back, shifting nervously under Zephon's gaze.

"Of course. What child isn't proud of their father?" The vampire noted the strong English accent the boy had. "He puts his life on the line for the citizens of Nosgoth everyday to keep it safe from fiends like you." Zephon raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Now, Lucas, mind your-

"Nay, Gargas. Let the boy speak. I want to hear what he has to say." The general frowned. "Come closer boy." Zephon beckoned Lucas with his head. The boy hesitated momentarily, but obeyed once his father nudged his shoulder.

"Now what were you saying? Fiends like me? What do you mean by that?" Zephon said gently. Gargas recognized this calmness and found that the vampire was really covering up his rage.

"You're a vampire," the boy began. "You drink the blood of the innocent, destroy cities, burn crops and enslave the rebellious."

"Correction. We _kill _the rebellious and enslave those that submit. Other than that, you are very accurate."

"It doesn't matter," he replied through clenched teeth. "Once a fiend, always a fiend. With such blasphemy, it's a wonder how you bring honor to your master." Zephon gave a shark-like grin that made the boy tense.

"Such a sharp tongue, Lucas. You know," he paused, "you sound _just_ like Raziel." His brows furrowed. "That pride you have…I _hate_ it." Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're not even a vampire; you don't know what hardships we must go through to survive. Our _master _is the one responsible for all the torment and chaos you refer to. My brothers and I do his bidding because he is our lord, and as such, you dare not question his authority." He grinned. "Unless of course you have a strong need to die…"

OoOoOo

Raziel peered from behind a large boulder to get a better look at his targets. He turned to Turel and beckoned him to follow.

"Worshippers of Zephon, we, sons of the great and powerful Kain, require your assistance to lead us out of these mountains and into your Lord's land." The worshippers stop their chanting and gave each other looks of confusion. But behind their masks, the vampires were unsure of their expressions.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow outsiders to enter while our lord is away," replied the only worshipper dressed in black. Raziel was baffled. Turel put a hand on his shoulder as he felt the anger and rage starting to leak out of his brother.

"Did you not hear my words? We have orders from Kain himself to enter our brother's borders. How dare you say no to _me_?"

"As I said, we cannot allow entry. Our vampire superiors have given us strict orders not to let-

"_We_ are your superiors! And we demand that you show us out of these Goddamn mountains!" Raziel drew his sword from its sheath and Turel's arm retreated. "Or you will die here and now." The worshippers rose and began to back away, save for the one dressed in black.

"Do not back down my fellow disciples. We must fight for our Lord." Raziel was furious.

"Your Lord?" Turel asked with his eyebrows raised. "It seems you are aware that he is gone. But he is not away on some journey; he has been captured by the Sarafan. Have your 'superiors' told you that?"

"We are told what our superiors tell us and that is it. We do not question nor do we disobey." The leader's hands lit up with fire. "And we will not stand down. We don't care if you are the spawns of the emperor, Kain. We only obey Zephon." Raziel growled.

"Very well. Since you have deliberately refused to help us and have failed to obey the orders of Lord Kain, you are hereby charged with treason. And your punishment…" the rest of the lieutenants drew their swords, as did the fledglings, "is death!" Some of the worshippers glowed with light and produced magical barriers over their comrades. Another mumbled a foreign spell and threw his arms into the air. A loud noise was made, and from out of the ground, a demon emerged. Its large horns hung low, covering parts of its mouth. Its reddish body rippled with muscles and horns; huge claws tore at the air as the giant demon let out a loud roar. Some of the fledglings backed up and cringed behind their lords.

"Steady men! Steady!" yelled Dumah, who looked at the eldest. "Raziel?" he asked, waiting for a command.

"Get all the archers on high grounds, all the mages can employ their elements on the beast and the psychics can use their telekinetic blasts to disable the worshippers. Everyone else proceed to kill either or. Now let's move!" Orders and commands were yelled left and right as Raziel tensed in front of the demon. Turel appeared awestruck and noticed that the beast had flames flickering for brief moments out of its mouth. Then it hit the vampire like a ton of bricks. Water.

"The demon is fire. The demon is fire!" he yelled. The mages closed their eyes and formed seals with their hands. The fast movements provoked the fire demon and it sent a wave of flames towards the vampires.

"Move!" Everyone ran or jumped out of the way to avoid the hot embers. Raziel hit the dirt and groaned. Arrows flew at will towards the beast, but had no real effect. The monster just pulled the pieces of wood out and snapped them. It roared and sent more flames towards the archers. The first born watched as his men struggled to get away from the powerful element that would roast them in mere seconds. Two more loud noises were heard and two more demons appeared out of air. Only this time, it didn't take long for anyone to guess what element they possessed. It was lightning. Bolts of electricity screeched and sparked as the demons roared, firing the lightning into the sky. Raziel bared his fangs and stood, wiping the dirt of his face. Turel was thrown in front of him and he immediately picked him up.

"You alright?" The second born coughed and wiped his chin of blood. He smiled at Raziel's concerned expression.

"I'm alive am I not?" The first born nodded and picked up his sword from the ground. Before separating, Raziel grabbed Turel's shoulder.

"I think we need to have a talk with our brother about his worshippers when he returns." Turel murmured an 'aye' and sped off to take down the fire demon.

OoOoOo

"Your master, Kain, cannot harm me. I am the son of a Sarafan general," Lucas said proudly. Zephon let out another sinister laugh, nearly coughing up his lungs in the process.

"Oh… my dear boy." He paused once more to chuckle. "You're a hoot!" He laughed again. Lucas turned to his father who shrugged. Gargas wanted to smack his son across the face for saying that the lord of the vampires could not lay a hand on him.

"But really, do you honestly believe that Lord Kain would restrain his wrath just because you are a child?" He shook his head. "No. His contempt for humans has not changed over the last millennium, so I don't believe you are safe. Once more," he continued seriously, "you're a Sarafan child. And quite possibly, the worst classification you can be." Lucas said nothing. "Again, you sound _just _like Raziel. It's funny; you almost look like his human form in a way. I'll have to tell him I've found his clone." Zephon chuckled once more.

"Stop your foolish games, vampire," demanded Lucas. Zephon immediately stopped laughing.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Ah. So you're fifteen and I'm roughly…a thousand years old." Lucas' eyes widened. Zephon's head went left and right, comparing both sides. "I'm a vampire Lord," his head went to the left, "you're a child. I have a clan, you have dolls. I am superior and you are not. So no, I will not stop my 'foolish' games, _boy._" His last words were with venom.

"You are very bold for being locked up in chains, vampire. My father could have you butchered if it pleased him."

"Not exactly. Your father may be a high ranked officer, but he is not the Sarafan lord. Besides, if he were to kill me, this would only start a war. The way the human population dwindles, I'm not so sure you're ready to make those sacrifices. Even if you took the chance to clash with my kind, you'd be greatly outnumbered." The lamps in the cell flickered.

"I don't believe it! Your words are poison, fiend." Zephon smiled, revealing a clear view of his fangs.

"Easy there, little Raziel. We must watch that temper."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not Raziel. I'm not a blood-sucking barbarian!"

"Lucas! Stand down, boy!" Gargas grabbed his son's shoulders and pulled him back.

"A blood-sucking barbarian? That's good. I'll have to use that one on him." Zephon chuckled. "But that would be hypocritical. Believe me boy, if he heard you say that…" The vampire shook his head. "He doesn't take too kindly to Sarafan blood. Raziel is quite the gentleman, a barbarian, but respectful to say the least. His temper is far worse than my own, the smallest word or action could set him off."

"Really, Zephon? I've never met the man but he seems like he's very humble," Gargas asked, releasing the grip on his son.

"Oh, yes. I remember once long ago, I wanted to bite my eldest brother. With the knowledge that Razielim blood is the best tasting, I knew I had to try it at least once. And who better to try it from than the leader himself? Fortunately for me, he was writing a letter of some sort on parchment. I went to visit, unexpectedly, and succeeded when I had an opening." Zephon smirked. "Of course, that is one 

mistake I will never make again. After I had bit him and tasted what little blood I could get, Raziel broke my arm, bruised up my face with his hand, and fractured three of my ribs." He smiled and looked at the ground. "I will never forget that. It makes me wonder, though. Was all that pain worth such little pleasure?"

OoOoOo

"Dumah behind you!" The giant vampire reacted too late and was knocked ten feet from his previous spot. The lightning demon roared and shot numerous bolts of electricity at Dumah, who dodged all except one. The vampire was stunned and lay paralyzed on the ground, while his muscles uncontrollably twitched. Rahab raced after Dumah and fell to his aid.

"Dumah? Look at me!" The vampire slowly brought his eyes up to meet Rahabs. The rest of Dumah's body remained motionless. The younger had no idea how many volts were in those blasts but he figured it couldn't be too much. Dumah was alive and still unable to move, which meant his paralysis would wear off soon…he hoped. Careful as to not attract attention, Rahab dragged Dumah behind dry brush and sat him up in a sitting position. His head rolled as he could not keep it up on his own. The fourth born grabbed Dumah's head with his hands, and forced their eyes to meet.

"This isn't the end, brother. Your paralysis won't last for long. As soon as you recover I better see your ass out there with us. Am I clear?" Dumah blinked and Rahab hoped he agreed, and that it wasn't a state of shock. He let go of Dumah's face and made his way back into battle.

"Archers ready! Aim! Fire!" shouted Melchiah from behind a boulder. There was a massive gash in his right shoulder and he leaned on the large rock for support. Since he was the weakest of Kain's brood, it took him much longer to heal. And without any blood supply on hand, he'd have to be very cautious. "Again! Fire!" Another wave of arrows cut through the air and were embedded into the fire 

demon. Upon hitting the lightning demons, many arrows bounced off and flew in other directions, due to the dense exterior that was difficult to penetrate.

"Water from the heavens, rain down upon our enemy!" shouted the vampire mages into the sky. The clouds went from white to dark grey in mere seconds, and the mages manipulated the water as it fell. Gathering as much as they could into a ball, the water was sent flying into the fire demon. It roared in pain, trying to swat the water out of its face, but alas it was no use. The beast toppled to the ground.

"Attack!" yelled Raziel. "Get it while it's down!" The vampires hurried over to the demon and impaled it with their swords, continuously. It released small embers with each stab, but ultimately lost all its strength and died. The first born smiled and raised his blade in victory, as did the fledglings. At the same time Turel and the other psychics took down the remaining worshippers, leaving only the leader alive. The second born grabbed the worshipper by the throat and held him high.

"Call off the demons!" The leader made no comply and Turel's iron grip tightened. "Call them off, now!" The leader still made no attempt to obey and was snatched out of Turel's hand. It was Dumah. He placed the masked man on the ground and held his sword to his throat.

"I believe my brother ordered you to call off those beasts," he said through clenched teeth. The worshipper looked in the direction of the demons and saw that, once again, the vampires were fighting. He swallowed.

"Even if our lord is in Sarafan hands," he shook his head, "you will never get him back alive."

"Believe what you will, but Zephon _is _coming back." The blade across the human's throat went deeper, drawing trickles of blood. "Now are you going to do something about those monsters, or am I going to have to cut you head off?" Without hesitation, the worshipper raised his hand and the demon 

disappeared into thin air. Raziel looked around, puzzled at the monster's sudden disappearance, until his eyes landed on Turel and Dumah. He smiled when he seen the second born's face, who nodded to him in return.

"Comrades, we are victorious!" shouted Raziel at the top of his lungs. Again, the fledglings raised their swords in triumph.

"Raziel never ceases to amaze me," said Turel.

"Aye," replied Melchiah, clutching his shoulder in pain. "Dumb bastard," he whispered as he sat down next to Dumah.

"Brother your arm." Turel reached out to examine the wound, but was swatted away by Melchiah.

"It is but a scratch, Turel. Don't waste your time on me." He looked up at Turel's green eyes and smiled. "There are those who fought harder than I, and therefore deserve the aid that you offer." Melchiah was a mess. His face was bruised and swelled at the left cheek and the threads that held his skin together was starting to loosen. It saddened Turel that he was only being modest about his damage. He knew that Melchiah had fought just as hard as he and the others did. The elder frowned and turned to Dumah.

"Keep an eye on him." Dumah nodded and Turel tended to the heavily wounded. Melchiah chuckled.

"Did you think you could take down the children of Kain, worshipper?" Dumah withdrew his sword so the human could respond. He swallowed and sat up.

"Whether or not we succeeded, we would have held our pride, spawn."

"Oh? So if you had managed to take one of us down, how do you think Zephon would react? Do you think it'd please him to hear you killed one of his brothers?" The human said nothing. Melchiah smirked in satisfaction.

"I didn't think so. Besides, you can't harm _my_ brothers." Dumah's face lit up in surprise. Never in his vampire life had he heard something that was so…childish. And coming from Melchiah made it much worse to digest. After all, he _was_ the youngest. In a way, it suited him being the weakest, he supposed.

"Are you both alright?" Raziel asked with concern.

"I'm fine," replied Dumah. "Little brother needs some assistance, though." Melchiah gave Dumah a glare, and then turned his attention to Raziel. The first born dropped down to his knees beside his brother.

"It's alright, Raziel." Raziel ignored him and pulled out a needle and some thread. "Brother, there is no need-

"You bastard, Melchiah. Stop resisting me before I beat the hell out of you myself." The eldest suppressed a grin and put the thread through the needle. "Turn this way so I can see your wound." Melchiah obeyed and Raziel began sewing the gash in his shoulder. In the moments of silence, Melchiah studied Raziel's features and wondered how God could create such a perfect individual. From his eyes to his lips, his hair to his voice, there was no mistaking that he was the most handsome man he'd ever laid eyes on. Of course, there had been times where Melchiah would curse his older brother for receiving glory, respect and gratitude when he, a jealous sibling, came empty handed. But there was no reason to act in ways of envy or hate towards Raziel. Yes, he was arrogant, not the brightest of the bunch, but he had a big heart. And deserved every blessing he'd ever received.

"All done," he replied with a grin. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Melchiah smiled. "I don't have any sweets to give you, but…I offer my neck if you'll have it." The youngest went stiff. Was Raziel joking? He had to be. The first born never let anyone take a bite. The only one who'd ever taken blood was Kain. But if that was so, why Melchiah? "I know it's not much, but it's all I have." Dumah nearly dropped his blade. Had he heard right? Raziel would willingly offer his blood, his precious life source, to Melchiah? Maybe he did get a bump on the head…

"Raziel, would you mind watching the worshipper? I seem to have bumped my head."

"Of course," he said quickly. Dumah held his head as he walked towards Turel. Raziel turned his attention back to his brother.

"Well? Aye or Nay? It's up to you." The younger tensed and came to a decision.

"Aye." Raziel nodded and pulled his collar down so that Melchiah could pierce his throat.

"Have at it then." The six born leaned over and put his hand behind Raziel's head, and pushed him towards his fangs. There was a slight pause until Melchiah's teeth punctured white flesh. Raziel let out a sigh.

"Easy, Mel, easy." Melchiah was so famished that he had forgotten who he was drinking from. With having enough to satisfy, Melchiah withdrew and licked his lips. Raziel wiped his neck of the remaining blood from the already healed wound.

"Thank you, Raziel." He gave a nod and stood. Raziel stood as well.

"You're welcome, little brother."

"What's this? What did you do to get a taste of that?" asked Turel pointing to Raziel. Melchiah shrugged.

"He did a fine job of sewing up my gash and offered me blood, seeing that I desperately needed it." Raziel smiled. Turel crossed his arms.

"I will never understand you, Melchiah. You turn down my help but accept pretty boy's assistance?" He shook his head. "You two are quite the pair." Turel turned his attention to Raziel. "Now I know why father favors you." Raziel opened his mouth to say something back but Rahab came and beat him to it.

"We are packed and ready to leave when you are, Raziel."

"What's the damage?" Turel cut in.

"Everyone is well, up and moving. We may need to get more arrows when necessary." Raziel nodded and looked to the worshipper on the ground. He lay there quietly. The first born picked him up by his arm and held him at arms length.

"Now that we have you, you _will_ lead us out of these mountains and into the Zephonim lands. If I get any resistance you will have to answer to Kain when we meet him. Understood?" The worshipper nodded.

"I will obey, yes. But in the end, it will be all for nothing." Raziel rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that!" he growled, tightening his grip. "If you lead us into a dead end or any sort of trap, I will make sure you're awake when I peel the skin from your bones! Now get moving!" He tossed him to Dumah, who held him by the collar.

"Let's move it, human." Raziel took a deep breath and ran a claw through his hair. He turned to Turel and said:

"We're leaving. Father must be waiting." Turel nodded.

"Move out! Everybody in formation!" Raziel sighed as he thought about Zephon. The suffering he must have endured. Those Sarafan humans have him by the throat. Even if they had to start a war, Raziel would sacrifice every man he had to save his brother. He would kill everyone until Zephon was returned…even if that meant killing the Sarafan Lord…

OoOoOo

"Do you wish to become part of the Sarafan like your father, Lucas?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Your brain must have decayed during your stay here, vampire. Of course I would! What child wouldn't want to become a Sarafan and bring honor to their family?" Zephon snorted.

"I wouldn't! That makes you enemy number one in our eyes, boy. You're better off being a normal boy than one carrying a sword and shield." He chuckled. "And as for my brain, I'll have you know that I am the most intelligent of my brothers. I'm the top strategist in the land and can outsmart even the Sarafan Lord on the battlefield."

"You're a liar!"

"Actually, son, he's been very successful during times of war. At times I wonder how he does it, what goes on in his mind when he thinks." Gargas shrugged. "His mind is not clouded like most; he has common sense. He uses strategy to his advantage. Now that's a gift that you cannot buy."

"If he's so successful, father, why is it that he's the one in chains?" Zephon growled and lunged forward, only to be held back by metal.

"You little bastard! I've tried to be nice and didn't mind the insults, but this really pissed me off!" Gargas pulled his son back.

"That's enough!"

"Enough? I've just gotten started!" He looked at Lucas. "You want to know why I am confined here? Hm? I'll tell you why." He pointed at Gargas. "He's the one who offered my children freedom in exchange for peace. And like fools, they accepted! They didn't want another war because they were so ashamed of our previous one. We lost so many that we had to pull back. But instead of rebuilding and trying again, the cowards cringed in fear and traded their lord instead! And so here I am, starving, dirty, and on the edge of completely loosing my sanity," spat Zephon. To make matters worse, I have a man here that is obsessed with me, telling stories of his past experiences with my brother, and a mentally challenged kid who doesn't know a boy from a girl unless he sees them naked! So if there's anything else I can explain for you, don't hesitate to let me know," his face went serious, "because I'm in an explaining mood right now." Lucas was dumbstruck and Gargas really had nothing to say back. The door of the cell was opened and a Knight appeared.

"General, may we have words?" Gargas snapped out of his trance and went to the door.

"Stay put, Lucas." The boy swallowed when the door closed.

"Stay put, Lucas," said Zephon mockingly. "It's not as if you have anywhere to go, right?"

OoOoOo

"Gargas, I've just got word from our Lord. He says a prisoner is to have a public execution in three hours." The general raised his eyebrows.

"Really? This person must have done something horrible to deserve a public execution." He smiled. "We don't normally get those. What was his crime?" The other crossed his arms.

"Serving under the rule of the vampire Lord Kain, killing innocent humans, causing wars, killing _Sarafan_ humans, pillaging cities and towns, enslaving the helpless…the list goes on. He's been doing this 

for some time…a very, very long time." Gargas was puzzled for a moment. A very long time and he's just hearing about it now?

"Well, what's his name?" The Knight raised one eyebrow.

"Zephon."

**Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn!! Haha!! Yeah I'm finished!! There, nice and long for the readers! I hope you guys are happy :D I sure am; I had fun writing it :D It took about 2 days, but here it is finally. 5000+ words on 18 pages :D I'm tired, so I'll leave you to PLEASE let me know how I did! It would really be helpful. Until then, I leave you in suspense! Ta ta :D- Lil V. :D p.s. I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can. Unknown to all is next :D Look out for it :D**


	32. Time

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Here is another update :D I hope you enjoy it!**

**Time**

Raziel licked his dry lips as he slowly followed behind Dumah, who held onto the worshipper's cloak. The heat was unbearable and the sun shined without the obscurity of clouds. The time was unknown, but Raziel figured it had to be around two or three o'clock. He wondered if there was any chance of reaching the border soon; it seemed like they were walking forever. Now he realized why Zephon had rarely made any visits, personally. These Godforsaken mountains could drive a man mad if he didn't have a sense of direction on where to go.

"There…" whispered the worshipper. "There, you will find the gates of the Zephonim territory." Raziel followed the worshipper's gaze and saw the top of the iron bars that guarded Zephon's cathedral. At last, they had reached their destination and with a low growl, Raziel grabbed the human from Dumah and forced him to the ground, keeping a grip on his cloak. Without taking his eyes off of the human, Raziel snarled.

"Tell me, worshipper, what lies beyond those gates? What will we encounter besides Zephonim guards?" The human made no reply and Dumah swiftly kicked him in the ribs.

"Ahhh!"

"I believe Lord Raziel asked you a question." The worshipper clutched his side in pain.

"I…I don't know," he cried out. "Please! Enough!" A smile crossed Turel's lips as he folded his arms.

"You're pathetic, human." He glanced at Raziel. "Zephon sure knows how to pick them." Raziel did not reply, and kept his stare on the worshipper. Some of the fledglings moved aside as Rahab made his way through.

"If I may, Raziel, perhaps it'd be best if we sent scouts to search the area for anything out of the ordinary." He looked down at the human. "If this creature does not know what lies in his own lord's territory, surely there must be something he is not telling us." The human chuckled.

"You dare question me about what lingers around the Zephonim territory, when you, vampire lords and brothers to Zephon, do not even know?" He laughed, shaking his head. "You have such a strong bond…" Raziel growled and picked up the human by his throat.

"Now…if you don't start talking…" His fierce grip tightened with crushing force. "I'll snap your neck," he said lightly.

"No!" the human pleaded. "There is nothing worse than what you have already encountered. Only the children of my lord reside within." Raziel's gaze hardened.

"Really?" He raised a brow. "Are you sure?" The human swallowed.

"Yes!" he cried. "I swear on Zephon!" A surprised look appeared on Raziel's face. His features turned dark in an instant.

"Zephon is _no_ god," Raziel growled and snapped the human's neck; his body went limp and the vampire carelessly tossed him to the ground. Fledglings gazed at the corpse with hungry eyes and moved closer to the bleeding human.

"Stay away," warned Raziel. "Bitter blood shall not be drunk." The firstborn began walking in the direction of Zephon's territory. "Lord Kain awaits."

OoOoOo

"You know, Lucas, if you haven't figured it out already, I don't like humans. And from our previous conversation, it seems you don't like vampires." The boy spit a chewed off fingernail out of his mouth, and looked up at Zephon from his spot on the ground.

"And your point is?" replied Lucas as he continued to bite his fingernails.

Zephon raised an eyebrow. "Why were you so eager to meet one, then? Surely your fascination couldn't have compelled you to come face-to-face with one such as me." Lucas rolled his eyes and rose from the floor, dusting himself off.

"It's not really vampires that I find interest in. I think it's more of the conceptuality of a vampire's power that is worth lusting for," Lucas said simply. "I mean, really. You get to do whatever you desire anytime you wish, right?"

Zephon sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his chains. "Not exactly," the vampire replied dryly. "If you do recall, Lord Kain controls all of Nosgoth, and as such, controls everyone in it. As his second youngest lieutenant, I am also under his control…unfortunately," he muttered.

"So you must listen to him all the time?"Lucas asked. "That's boring."

"Of course I must _listen to _him all the time, pathetic boy," Zephon growled. "How simple can you be? The only reason why I've evaded his wrath so long was because I obeyed like the good dog I was created to be."

Lucas laughed. "Good dog? That's about right, vampire. It seems to me like you're on the correct path." Zephon lunged forward, startling the boy.

"Keep releasing your poison, Lucas," Zephon warned. "I assure you that when I am released from this prison…you are dead." Lucas backed up against the cold wall of the cell, never breaking eye contact with the vampire. Zephon knew his threat scared Lucas, and that he would be careful in the future with his choice of words.

The cell door was opened with haste; General Gargas stepped through, and slammed it with brute force.

"Father…?" Lucas pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to his dad. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. The knight's eyes shot towards Zephon's chained figure, and then turned his attention to Lucas.

"Aye…everything is fine, my son," Gargas said lightly. "I must speak with Zephon privately. Why don't you go to my office and wait for me there? This won't take long…" The general directed his attention towards Zephon, and upon seeing his confused expression, Gargas ushered his son out of the cell, and briefly gave orders to the guard outside. In seconds, Lucas had vanished, leaving the human and the vampire alone.

"Why must the boy leave?" Zephon asked hoarsely. "Is this another one of your tricks to have me _alone_?" Gargas sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "So it is…"

"Zephon I-

"No, no! Just…do what you have to. I'm on the verge of loosing my sanity anyhow, so it's best if you just finish me off. God knows what will become of-

"They're going to kill you," Gargas said, just loud enough for Zephon to catch. The vampire raised his eyebrows.

"What…?" Zephon asked. "What did you say, Gargas?"

"The Sarafan Lord…he has ordered for your execution. You're…" The general looked up at Zephon with sorrowful eyes, "…going to die."

"Die? But I thought you said…" Zephon trailed off and looked at the ground, shifting in his chains. The Sarafan general moved closer to the vampire.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what to say. The Sarafan Lord told me personally that you would not be harmed. He just wanted to compromise with Kain, and then you would be returned saftely. But," Gargas shook his head, "I'm not sure what he wanted." Zephon clenched his talons together.

"So…this is just some game that I happened to be in the middle of…" said the vampire with his head still down.

"Zephon, please, I've already told you I'm sorry! I was not granted any knowledge of my lord's plan." The vampire looked up at the human with cold eyes; the darkness within them frightened the general.

"You're always _sorry_," Zephon mocked. "And now, it is my head that will pay the price…literally."

"What?"

"The executions are by guillotine, yes? I assume the blade will behead me with ease." The general frowned.

"You are very calm," Gargas observed. "Why is this so?"

"I am not afraid of death," said Zephon with a smile. "Death is a natural part of life, and even if it taken from me by another, all I can do is accept it."

"But they did not earn it, Zephon!" Gargas cried. "The Sarafan Lord, the executioners…they have no right to take your life, because they did not earn the right honorably. I could see if you had been in battle, if our soldiers had struck you down, then that would be a reason to bring harm. But this…this is cruel…" Zephon broke into laughter.

"You are barely realizing this now? Of course it is cruel, without the presence of a reason. But if I intentionally kill your men, knowing what kind of pain I would put them through, then I _do_ deserve to die. It's very simple logic, Gargas. You just have to think: would I do to my enemy what my enemy did to me?" The conversation was disrupted by several knocks at the door.

"Sir," said a voice from the outside. "We must prepare the prisoner for his execution." Gargas sighed.

"You may enter." Three heavily armored knights came in, carrying chains and a thick set of handcuffs.

"Don't you humans have anything else besides handcuffs?" Zephon asked. "My wrists have had it so you might as well cut them off!"

"Trust me, fiend, if we could, we would," replied a knight.

"I think we'd cut off more than just his wrists," added another.

"Alright!" Gargas yelled. "That is enough! Just take him and go. I don't want to hear any more of your foolish talk."

"Yes, sir," the three knights replied in unison. Zephon growled when a knight's rough hand twisted his arm; tearing the stitches as it was placed behind his back. Once secure in the handcuffs, Zephon was wrapped in chains from pelvis to torso, making it impossible for the vampire to escape.

"It's a bit too tight don't you think?" Zephon asked as the Sarafan tightened the chains.

A knight smacked the back of the vampire's head. "Keep quiet, fiend."

"Make sure he's in there good. We barely want him to breathe," said the leading knight.

"Aye, everything is set." The knight stood and admired his work. "Not even Kain himself could escape this masterpiece."

"Are you so certain?" Zephon asked, wearing a smile. "I'm sure he'd take you up on that." Zephon was smacked again from behind.

"I said to keep quiet!" The knight bared his teeth at Zephon, who smirked in return.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to clean your mouth once in a while, would it?" The knight's anger quickly turned into rage, and immediately went for his blade at his side.

"I'll show you!" The other two knights grabbed their companion in an attempt to prevent any bloodshed. "Let me go! I'll-I'll kill 'em!"

"Settle down, man! You can't let this beast turn you mad." Gargas watched his fellow soldier as he fell before Zephon's words. They had beaten him down quicker than expected. The vampire just stood their, wrapped in his chains, smirking. The General sighed. The pride Zephon possessed was incredible, and his words, indescribable. The raging knight, at last, calmed down and scowled at the vampire. Zephon raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you done crying, human?" Zephon teased. The knight took a deep breath and roughly grabbed Zephon by his arm.

"Let's kill this bastard so we don't have to listen to his filth anymore." Gargas stepped aside and allowed the knights to pass before he followed behind them. After locking the cell door, Gargas took the lead and his men trailed behind with Zephon. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the halls as they made their way out of the underground prison. Gasps and stares invaded Zephon's eyes and ears as he passed other Sarafan soldiers. Things like "Kain's blood," and "Spawn from Hell," caught his attention, but nonetheless, he didn't pay much heed. The humans were afraid of him, they had to be. Even his captors, the ones that gripped either of his arms, feared him. Is this how they reacted to every vampire? Zephon thought as he gazed into the eyes of each soldier they passed.

"May you burn in hell, devil!" yelled a soldier from the courtyard as Zephon passed. The vampire raised his eyebrows, but remained quiet.

"God will repay you for what you've done," said another, much more calmly than the previous.

"You will be judged today, vampire." Zephon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't your people have anything of _importance _to say besides reciting their deafening mantras and atrocious observations, Gargas?" The general bit his lip and ignored the vampire. "Do they think that by shouting such _harmful _words, they can hurt my feelings? Perhaps they wish to see me weep?"

"Please Zephon…" Gargas replied out of frustration. "Just ignore them if they bother you so."

"Easy for you to say…you're not the one they hate," mumbled Zephon, in which his captors overheard and shoved him. The vampire scowled at the two, but held his tongue. Nearing the end of the hall, shouting of all sorts could be heard.

"We are approaching," Gargas informed. The knights holding Zephon gripped tighter as they neared the large gate at the end of the hall.

"Humans…" Zephon said icily. The two guards that stood at the gate nodded in respect upon seeing their superiors.

"Open the gate!" yelled one of the guards. There were loud clicking sounds coming from the other side of the gate; two soldiers simultaneously turning large cranks on either tower outside. The higher the gate went, the faster Zephon's heart began to beat. Hundreds, possibly thousands of humans stood behind wooden barriers and Sarafan soldiers, shouting with anger, and raising their fists in the air, occasionally trying to jump over in an attempt to harm Zephon.

"Kill the vampire!" rang loudly in the air, deafening the vampire's sensitive ears. A large number of stones were cast towards Zephon, kissing his forehead or grazing his chest, and occasionally missing, hitting the knights' armor with clanks instead.

"Settle down, settle down!" shouted numerous soldiers. "Get back to your places! Move it!"

"Argh!" yelled Zephon when a jagged-edged rock struck his left cheek. Blood began trailing down toward the corner of his mouth, and the vampire stuck his tongue out to try and taste it. "Ahh!" Zephon yelled once more in agony as another rock struck his face, this time landing just above his eyebrow. Gargas heard Zephon scream and backed up towards the vampire, shielding his body from the flying rocks.

"Give me the prisoner," Gargas commanded. "Quickly!" The two knights didn't hesitate, and steered Zephon towards the general. The vampire became puzzled, but did not protest; he'd much rather be with Gargas than those two.

Several other knights that were standing by closed in on Gargas and Zephon, shielding them from possible harm. Once on the large platform, the general forced Zephon to the ground, having him sit Indian style. Meanwhile, Gargas stood there, holding the vampire's chains, and gazing out into the bloodthirsty crowd.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Zephon asked. Confused, Gargas raised a brow.

"What is?" His attention was now on Zephon. The vampire kept his focus on the guillotine, primarily on the lunette, where he would have to place his neck, immobilizing him.

"The sight of your people…they want nothing more than to see me dead," Zephon said with a smile.

"You _are _a vampire," Gargas said cautiously. He didn't want his conversation with Zephon to seem friendly. "And you know just as well as I do, that Nosgoth's people want your kind eliminated from the face of the earth. Once you're gone, they'll have less to worry about," he finished lightly. Zephon gave an evil chuckle.

"Oh, no," he began coldly, "they will have _much_ more to worry about once I'm dead. Kain would slaughter everyone here and leave no one alive. Besides, you've forgotten that I have brothers…" Zephon scowled. "They are far worse than I…"

OoOoOo

Traveling through the Zephonim territory, Raziel found himself quite lost. The vampires had not yet entered the cathedral, afraid of getting lost in another labyrinth. Raziel wasn't sure if his group would find it comfortable inside, the fledglings anyway. Turel and the other siblings would be able to negotiate with the Zephonim, but Raziel didn't want to bring on any suspicions.

Outside the cathedral, the Zephonim grounds were more subtle, more humans roamed freely, and no worshippers were to be seen. Many females walked and chatted back and forth amongst themselves, carrying baskets of laundry to be cleaned or meat for their next meal. They were very good looking creatures, but too thin for Raziel's tastes. The fledglings and even some of the lieutenants watched the women in awe.

"Calm yourselves," Raziel commanded. The vampires looked at Raziel with innocent expressions. "Go sit in the shade and remain quiet." The fledglings obeyed without question, and sat under a large tree.

"He always has to ruin the fun," came a deep voice, which Raziel recognized as Dumah's, but shrugged it off, nonetheless. Instead, the firstborn stood out in the open and watched the women go by, waiting for Kain. The wind started to pick up and it roughly caused a woman's dress to rise. She yelped and dropped her basket of corn on the ground. Several of the vampires laughed, causing some of the passerby's to look. The first born snarled; the last thing he wanted was to attract attention. He turned to the vampires under the shade.

"Didn't I say to be-

Raziel stopped when something landed in the dirt behind him. Without hesitation, he drew his blade and swung, hoping to kill whatever demon or worshipper who dared to attack him. Fortunately, his blade was stopped by another, one he recognized quite well. It was the Soul Reaver. And the wielder was no demon or worshipper, but Kain. The vampire lord stood there with a smirk on his face, noticing the fear in his firstborn's eyes. Several of the fledglings gasped and whispered about Kain's presence, never truly getting a clear glimpse of him. And now he was here out in the open.

"Your reaction time was quite fast," Kain observed. "I'm impressed." Raziel raised his eyebrows in shock, almost forgetting his blade was against his maker, and sheathed it quickly.

"Forgive me; I thought you were one of them," Raziel said in relief. Kain placed the Soul Reaver on his back.

"Them?"

"Demons. We encountered a handful of Zephon's worshippers a few miles from here. They had the ability to summon demons at their will. And since the worshippers live on these grounds, I could only assume that they would call forth the beasts to protect the cathedral."

"Is that so? Then we must be cautious at all times. If we are not careful, we could be ambushed." Kain looked over at the vampires watching him under the tree. He could smell the fear evaporating off them. In a way, it was a good sign; Kain wanted the fledglings to know who was in charge.

"Come," he said quietly. Raziel followed on Kain's right, the two walking side by side. The firstborn noticed the dim glow of the fledgling's eyes in the shade; it was a sign of fear or anger. As the pair approached, some fledglings backed up and kneeled almost immediately, not daring to look at either vampire in the eyes. With the two strongest vampires in the land standing before the lesser, Raziel knew it had to be fear within the fledglings, and it fueled his pride.

"So these are your finest…" It was not a question. Raziel gave glances at Dumah and Turel, who were near by. They only returned the same stare. "A frightful bunch, aren't they?"

Turel cleared his throat. "They are not used to seeing the great and powerful Kain, milord. They _are _fledglings." Raziel closed his eyes and sighed. Telling Kain what he already knew wasn't the best approach.

"Really? I had no idea, Turel. I thought they might have been my faithful lieutenants who would not point out the obvious. Perhaps one of the younger among us should be wearing that cape." Turel looked down his right shoulder at his cape; it was the only material part of his attire that marked him as a lieutenant and a son of Kain.

"You must forgive, Turel's incompetence, Lord Kain," Raziel began. "It's been a rough day for us all." The firstborn shared a glance with his younger brother, and then focused his attention on the fledglings. "I'm sure he did not mean to test your patience. He was merely acknowledging you greatness for the less fortunate." Kain looked down at the fledglings smirked.

"Then they have been rewarded," Kain said haughtily. Dumah remained silent, but made a noticeable nod. Turel's eyes burned with envy. If anyone could get away with anything, and still be in his lord's good graces, it was Raziel. Kain turned his back on the vampires, and walked back to the spot where he and Raziel stood previous.

"You enjoy feeding his arrogance, don't you?" Attempting to follow Kain, Raziel stopped in his tracks to face Turel.

"Excuse me?" Raziel replied.

Turel smiled. "Firstborn son of Kain…" he mocked. "The great and powerful Raziel, cunning, strong, proud, handsome…and daddy's little dog," spat Turel.

Raziel barred his fangs. "I just saved your ass, and now you dare to humiliate me in front of _them_?" He pointed to the fledglings. "In front of Dumah, Rahab, Melchiah…? What are you trying to prove?"

"Raziel!" shouted Kain. Raziel turned his head slightly upon hearing his lord call, and then turned his attention back to Turel.

"We will finish this later, Turel. Mark my words, you will not walk away from this unharmed."

"No…_you _will walk away. The master is calling you, dog." Raziel snarled and balled his fists, but reluctantly controlled his rage.

"Heed my warning," Raziel said before walking away. Turel snorted and shook his head.

"Poor Raziel. _That_," Turel pointed at Raziel's retreating figure, "is a perfect example of defiance, dear fledglings. If any of you, my children or not, mirror that kind of attitude, I guarantee your life will come to an end."

"Why is Lord Raziel still alive, Lord Turel?" asked a Rahabim fledgling.

"He is Lord Kain's favorite son," Turel replied simply.

"That he may be, Turel, but Raziel knows how Kain operates," Rahab added. "He may be blind and ignorant, but he will never forsake his loyalty to our master. Raziel fights with us, yes, but neither of us here, including Zephon, have really opened our eyes to what our older brother is burdened with. He _has _to act and think like Kain does, he is firstborn. _He _is what separates us from being better than Kain, and himself, thus saving us from our demise." Rahab leaned against the trunk of the tree and folded his arms.

"Saving us from _what _demise?" Turel argued. "Kain wants us to become divine gods, that's what we were destined to be."

"Any power higher than that of Kain's must be eliminated by law…even if we achieve such greatness, Turel, Raziel would beg on bleeding knees to stop our master from slaughtering us like cattle. You know Kain does not like others before him," Rahab countered and watched in the distance as Raziel nodded, agreeing with whatever Kain was saying. "Being firstborn takes a great amount of trust and responsibility. I don't know what we'd do without Raziel. Who would take up his position if he was gone?"

"I would, of course," Turel said proudly.

Melchiah snorted. _"You?_ Please, Kain would eat you alive."

"What did you say?" Turel growled.

"He's right, you know," Rahab said lightly. "Sure, you'd be next in line to serve Kain accordingly…but could you _really _take Raziel's place?" Rahab watched and waited for Turel's reaction, but nothing came out of the second born. "I don't think any of us could…not even Kain." Turel looked towards Raziel and Kain, narrowing his eyes as they conversed. No one could take Raziel's place as a leader, a lieutenant, as firstborn, as a brother, not now…but perhaps in time, it would change.

**WHEW! Man this chapter was bugging me for a good two weeks! I'm glad I got it finished, though. I hope I did justice, I can't emphasize that enough. I wasn't sure how to go with this chapter, but I think I did alright. Most of you know by now what the next chapter will contain. Therefore, I should make it worth your while :D I hope you all liked it and would appreciate any criticism, comments, opinions, in a review. Thanks!-Lil V.**


	33. Chaos

**Hello, readers! My goodness, it's been such a long time since I've updated this story. I'm sorry for keeping those who still follow me waiting. I've been meaning to update for a while; things are crazy as of late lol work, and writing my script (and trying to find another job) is what I've been doing. I'm not in college anymore, so things are somewhat "less stressful" if you will. And if you're a new reader, please read this story from the beginning or you'll be confused lol and do forgive the "fan-girl" writing from my early chapters in each of my stories; I swear, I wanted to slap myself, having read my old work. I can't believe I used to write like that…yet, it still got me reviews :D Anyways, I'm hoping to update more often; I can't let my creativity die anymore, so here's to my readers, old and new. ENJOY! :D**

**Chaos**

Regina awoke with a start, sweat beading above her brows as she sat up in bed. She'd been feverish for a few days now, and without Zephon to help or comfort her, she didn't know what to do. Was it the vampirism? Had her body been too weak to contain the so-called "gift" that Zephon had given her?

Regina rose and crossed the room to the exit. No one seemed to be on duty, so she walked down the hall until she ran into a servant.

"Oh, excuse me, Lady Regina. How clumsy of me," he said, rubbing his hands together in a nervous motion. "Is there anything you require?"

Regina looked at the servant with hazy eyes. Feeling a sense of weakness, she leaned against the wall for support and rubbed her forehead of the gathered sweat. "Is Lord Raziel available? I need to speak with him…urgently."

The servant cringed slightly and looked down. "I'm sorry, my lady, but he is not. In fact our master is nowhere near these grounds." The servant looked up apologetically. "He and the other lords had an important matter to attend to."

Regina squinted, trying to remember if Raziel had mentioned anything of importance, other than the "services" he had offered.

Now the servant squinted. "You _are_ aware of what's going on, aren't you?"

"Not really. I've actually been out for a few days. But, please, enlighten me if you would?"

The servant licked his lips, trying to avoid Regina's eyes. "Something went wrong with-" He stopped, unsure of how to put the matter lightly. "The Sarafan have done something terrible-"

"Come on, just say it. I don't feel very good—"

"Zephon was taken by the Sarafan, my lady."

Regina was stunned—dead, like her soul had suddenly escaped her body. Her mouth was moving, but no sound came out.

"I couldn't get the exact details; I only heard snippets of chatter amongst the soldiers, so forgive me. It would seem Lord Raziel left with the others in order to get Lord Zephon back, but he didn't say when. That's all I know."

Without a word, Regina ran—suddenly springing back to life—all the way down to the entrance of the Razielim mansion. Servants eyed her cautiously, thinking she'd gone mad and wanted to escape captivity. She opened the heavy door and stepped into the sunlight, her skin sizzling on contact. She nearly threw herself back inside and shut the door with a loud slam that echoed through every hall. Regina put her back to the door, and watched as her skin healed in moments.

The servant, who had spoken to her before, appeared in a panic. "What are you doing, trying to kill yourself?" He pulled Regina further into the foyer. "I know it's tempting when you have nothing to do, but could you possibly commit suicide on someone else's shift?"

Regina touched her skin, now sensitive to touch. "Why did that happen to me? I don't understand it. Raziel and Zephon walk freely in the sun without so much as a wisp of smoke on them."

"My lady, you must understand…Lords Raziel and Zephon have been vampires for a very long time; their immunity to the sunlight has stayed with them as they grew. You are a "fledgling" and fledglings are _not_ immune, at least until they are much older. From now on, you cannot just go into the daylight."

Regina shook her head, everything becoming a blur. How would she reach Zephon now? She'd have to wait until dark to leave the mansion, yet even so, she had no idea where Zephon was anyhow. And her fever was worsening every day; she was in no shape to do anything.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of vertigo caught Regina by surprise. The whole room spinned out of control. She grabbed her head to make it stop, but nothing could stop the dizziness, and she collapsed on the ground.

Gargas looked out into the mob of enraged citizens as they battled the Sarafan soldiers to gain access to Zephon, who had his head down, staring at the guillotine in front of him.

"They want your blood," Gargas said bluntly, trying not to show compassion.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Zephon mumbled and looked up at the mob. "But unless they can get me from here they won't have it." He looked up at Gargas, squinting at his figure eclipsing the sun. "I suppose you'll get promoted for this…it's too bad I won't be around to see it. I'm sorry to ruin your fan club as well," he snickered. "Even though you're the only member." Zephon's snickers turned into uncontrollable laughter.

Gargas watched the vampire lord laugh himself silly. "You truly have gone mad, Zephon. God save you…"

The vampire's laughter ceased, remembering that he was going to be killed; he had put it out of his mind the whole time he'd been up there. He'd try telling himself that he was being exploited, displayed like an exotic animal that was on the verge of extinction…but it didn't last. The thought of God saving him seemed hopeless in his mind. Zephon was a fiend, a murderer, and he had no one to blame but himself. Zephon felt his body give up and slump on its own. He stared at the guillotine once again.

Gargas watched him return to his dead-like state. As much as he'd like to do something, Gargas could not. Someone would see and he'd be labeled as a traitor—to his soldiers and his people.

Out of impulse, Gargas screamed, "What did you say, fiend?" at the top of his lungs and knelt beside Zephon, with a fist full of his raven hair. Zephon looked at Gargas in confusion, which vanished instantly and turned to anger.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Zephon seethed. "Have _you_ gone mad?"

Gargas looked around, seeing if his plan had worked. A concerned guard approached him, with his hand hovering over his sword.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

Gargas smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just trying to teach this vampire scum to hold his tongue. He's got a poisonous one." The guard nodded, perplexed, and took to his post.

Gargas sighed and returned his attention back to the vampire. "Forgive me, but it's not like I can just converse with you…"

"So you have to blow-out my ear drums instead?" Zephon tried to look at the general, but was hindered by gloved hands. Gargas saw Zephon's discomfort and loosened his grip on his hair. "Please…do me a favor and stop trying to win over my affection…or whatever…it's getting very tiresome."

"Zephon, please…I just want to apologize—

"For what?" Zephon growled, bearing his full-length fangs. "For doing business with my kin? For imprisoning me and torturing me? Or maybe it was for the kiss?" Zephon paused. His eyes formed tears; he clenched his jaw tightly. "Hell..." He put his head down and sobbed silently. "I don't even know anymore. When I'm dead, this will all go away; all this pain will vanish."

Gargas released Zephon's hair entirely and rose slowly. He let his gaze scan the crowd, watching how desperately they wanted to get over the barriers, how his soldiers did everything they could to stop them…it was all chaos. And for what? Gargas looked down at Zephon, who took short breaths as his sobs disappeared. 'For him?' Gargas thought. He sighed and reached around his waist and pulled out a set of keys.

Zephon heard the clinking sound and slowly looked up at the human, and then to his hands, where he saw the shiny keys held firmly in his grasp. Zephon held back a smile. This was it, he would be free. Just as Gargas was about to kneel, something fast, something lethal, hit him in the chest, right through his armor. Zephon was shocked, watching Gargas' injured body fall backwards onto the platform. The vampire saw an arrow deep into Gargas' ribcage. Zephon looked around, fearful that the arrow might have been for him not Gargas, and that the poor shot archer was somewhere close and out of sight.

A scream erupted. Zephon turned to see the concerned guard struck with several arrows in his body; he was down in a second. Upon seeing this everyone began to panic and run for their lives. Afraid that he'd be next, Zephon moved to Gargas, hoping to get the keys and free himself from his chains. Just as he was about to grab the keys, a figure landed in front of him, nearly crushing Gargas and his own talons.

"Need some help?"

Zephon couldn't contain his joy and smiled, actually smiled. "Raziel…" Zephon said dryly. He cleared his throat. "How-how did you find me?" Tears began to form again.

Raziel knelt and unlocked Zephon from his prison before wiping his sibling's tears. "We share the same soul, Zephon…it's impossible to escape when we are inseparable." The firstborn looked down at Gargas, his mood suddenly changing to anger. "So this is the bastard that's been giving you hell, hm?"

Zephon struggled with his words. Gargas was the man who took him from the Cathedral, and yes, he was the man who had him tortured and bound for days, but at the same time Gargas had saved him from things far worse—immediate annihilation and the Sarafan Lord, whoever he was.

Raziel felt put a talon to Gargas' throat, feeling a slow, but throbbing pulse. The vampire's face fell into disappointment. "I was sure the archer got a fatal shot." He turned to Zephon. "No matter. Would you like me to rid this vermin from your presence?"

Zephon furrowed his brows. "You have my thanks for saving me, Raziel, but since when have I allowed you to finish my job?" Raziel said nothing and firmly held his gaze at Zephon. "I will take care of him. Please," Zephon looked around and pointed to Dumah struggling to fight off three knights, "help where help is needed."

Raziel glanced at Dumah, and back at Zephon. He nodded. "I respect that, Zephon." He stood and drew his sword. "When you are finished, find me. Lord Kain will take us home." And Raziel was off.

Zephon nearly gagged at the mention of his master. The spider lord was in such a mess that he wasn't sure how Lord Kain would react once they met again. He could see it now, how his master would scream so loud, humans at the Citadel would hear him. Next, he'd probably beat Zephon senseless for falling so easily into a Sarafan trap. 'Oh, the possibilities,' he thought.

"Zephon…" Gargas whispered. Zephon almost forgot about the injured general and knelt by his head.

"I am here," the vampire said. "You're going to be alright, Gargas," he lied.

Gargas smiled. "You can't fool me you idiot. I've been around war too long to know when a man is safe and when a man is a goner." He coughed harshly and closed his eyes. "You and I both know what I am…"

"An obsessive fan-boy," Zephon grinned. Gargas smiled and released a few harsh coughs. Zephon could see that Gargas' time was limited; his heart would stop beating and death would take him. Zephon reached out and held Gargas' face, catching the Sarafan general off guard. "I can save you," the vampire whispered, almost hoping the human would accept his offer.

Gargas smirked and began to cry without any restraint. "You know I could not do that, Zephon. It's against all I stand for."

"It will be the same once you are bitten, except you will be on my side. The pain is temporary. Th-There's a guarantee you will be among my senior officers…a-a-and your son—

"My son," Gargas whispered and stared into Zephon's eyes, deep in thought. "You have to take him…please…"

"That is not what I'm asking you—

"You said you wanted to save me, so save my son in my place," Gargas said firmly. "He is young and healthy…"

Zephon shook his head. "I will not condemn a child, Gargas. You are dying, and that's the _only _reason I'm offering an alternative to death. But your son?" He shook his head again. "You will never see him again."

"Then teach him about vampires and my kind. Teach him all that you know…" Gargas smiled. "You don't have to turn him, but at least be the father that I never could…promise me."

"You bastard," Zephon said through gritted teeth. "What did I just say? What about your wife?"

"Tell her that Lucas and I were killed in a horrible accident."

"No!"

"Promise me, Zephon."

Zephon looked away and bared his fangs in anger, wishing someone would kill him now so that he didn't have to take this stupid oath. He hated humans, hated their ways; they were weak and selfish…why would he father one?

The vampire looked back to Gargas, fangs still bared. "You have my word," he said bitterly. "But you're making a mistake."

Gargas sighed in relief and smiled. He closed his eyes. "The only mistake I made was refusing to keep an open mind. Please take good care of my child." Gargas released his last breath then.

Zephon growled, deeply regretting the promise. 'As if I'm not in enough trouble already,' he thought and stood. He looked away from Gargas and leapt off the platform. Closest to him was Rahab, having just struck down a guard with an axe. He panted hard and, seeing Zephon defenseless, pulled him to his side and ran for shelter.

"Thank God!" He embraced Zephon tightly and kissed his forehead. "You're alive!"

"Barely," Zephon replied, wiping the kiss away.

"Come, we must get you home, quickly!"

"Wait, Rahab, I need you to help me with something. I have to enter the stronghold…"

"You're out of your mind, Zephon. That's suicide and you know it."

"You don't know how many times I've been told that, Rahab, but I must get inside; there's something I have to do. Just trust me."

Rahab looked hard into Zephon's eyes as though he were firing laser beams. But Zephon was serious; he never asked anyone to trust him if he didn't mean it. Rahab sighed. "What is it you want me to do?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Regina stirred awake, sweating profusely with her heart beating fast in her chest. Standing over her were several servants- one with a pitcher of blood, another with a fan trying to keep Regina cool.

"Stand aside, everyone. Let me through." A Razielim doctor came barging in the room with his medical bag trailing at his side.

"She's still burning up. We don't know what it is," said a female servant.

"That's because you're not a doctor," the doctor replied before removing his coat. "Leave it to me, and I'll see what I can do." He looked at Regina and examined her face, pulling the skin under her eyes, and checking her throat. Regina watched him with blurred vision and noticed the small, gleaming fangs just barely visible behind his wire-like mustache.

"Hmm…" the doctor said aloud. "I wonder…" Then he stopped, tilting his head as if he had heard something. He gave Regina squinted eyes. "It can't be…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Battling through the stronghold, Zephon, Rahab and a group of mages moved as quickly as possible. They picked up random groups of soldiers here and there, but avoided any serious trouble; the heavily armored glyph knights would provide more than enough trouble; their glyph magic would render the mages powerless.

Zephon sniffed the air and turned down another hall, trying to remember where Gargas' office was.

"Please tell me what we are doing here, Zephon?" said Rahab nervously. "I don't want to run into trouble we can't handle. Father will be looking for us."

"It's down this way!" Zephon replied, suddenly making a sharp turn, nearly cutting everyone off. They stopped at a large steel door. "Wait outside," Zephon commanded and opened the door with every ounce of strength he had left. The room was candle lit, and at Gargas' desk sat Lucas with his head buried in his arms. He looked up at Zephon. The vampire could tell the boy had been crying.

"What do you want? Come to kill me as well? Go ahead, I'm not afraid!"

"I don't want to kill you, Lucas. I've come to take you away from here," Zephon replied, trying to be compassionate.

"Sure. And I suppose once I'm out the door, you'll share the spoils with the other fiends behind you."

Rahab poked his head in. "What the hell is going on?" Rahab's eyes met Lucas' and he became enraged. "You mean we came in here for a human boy? A fucking human boy? We could've been killed-

"But we weren't, Rahab. I made a promise to his father before he died, and I follow through with my promises."

Lucas came out from behind his father's desk, with a face full of sorrow. "My father is dead?"

The vampire lords turned their attention back to Lucas, feeling a bit sorry for the boy.

"Yes," replied Zephon. "I made him a promise to look after you. Now I don't care what the hell you have to say about it; you should know by now I don't put up with your shit."

A mage burst into the room, panic over his face. "We need to leave, now!"

Zephon rushed over to Lucas and grabbed him. The boy repeatedly hit Zephon across his back and flailed like a fish out of water. Zephon ignored the small "pats" and lead the group down another hall. He could hear heavy footsteps with clanking armor to go with them. He turned slightly and saw a handful of knights on their tails.

"Move your asses!" Zephon yelled as he pushed his body to run harder.

"Don't look back!" Rahab screamed. "We need a smoke shield!"

One of the mages created a small cloud of black smoke in his palms, and tossed it behind them. In an instant the knights were enveloped in darkness, tripping and coughing; they stopped in their tracks and tried waving the smoke away.

"Nice work," Rahab said. He stole a glance at Zephon, who looked extremely exhausted. "Oh, Zephon…I do believe you would scare not only a nun, but everyone in the entire church."

"And I do believe your brains have shriveled up just like your balls." Rahab only smiled in return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The shame you have brought onto our kind is worse than all the shame throughout history put together. You're very lucky I'm far too exhausted to deal with you right now." Kain gripped the Soul Reaver hard enough, that if it had not been indestructible it would've easily shattered. He sat on his throne, starring daggers at Zephon in front of him. Raziel and the other lords stood around him and watched, not daring to interrupt their master. Who could blame Kain for being angry?

"This matter will wait until tomorrow, Zephon. The fact that you're home safe gladdens me…but by allowing yourself to be captured so easily sickens me. I suppose I should be more disappointed in myself, seeing as though I have not taught you as well as I thought." Kain paused for a moment to consider his reaver. "It will not happen again, will it?"

Zephon looked as though he wanted to cry. He looked at his master with complete and utter shame. "No, sire."

Raziel sighed, almost feeling that putting such faith in Zephon might have been his downfall. Perhaps if he had thought out the situation with the Sarafan, Zephon might not have been taken so easily. Raziel glanced at Turel, who looked as though he felt a fraction of Zephon's sting by his master. Dumah was in the clouds as usual, looking back and forth between Kain and Zephon, probably wondering what was going on. Rahab's eyes were closed, listening intently with his head down. Melchiah moved slightly towards Rahab, away from his master's throne, probably feeling the heat coming off of him.

"Good." Kain looked to Raziel and the others. "Have any of you anything to say to your brother?" Everyone looked as though they were struck with a lighting bolt.

"God…" Zephon whispered, bracing himself for the possible poison that would be coming out of his brothers' mouths.

"Not to add further insult to our lord's words, Zephon, but I must agree with what he has said," Raziel said, holding a hard poker face.

"You _would_," Zephon mumbled.

"Silence," Kain instructed. Zephon pinched his lips together.

"However," Raziel began, "I am very thankful that you are home. You are my blood, and as much as we disagree from time to time, you are my brother and I love you." Zephon rolled his eyes, and snickers from the others leaked out. "Yes, I said love, you cold-blooded beasts. May the Cathedral prosper so as long as you're its ruler."

Zephon nodded, surprised that Raziel would actually be _kind_ without the sprinkles of sarcasm behind every word.

"Did Raziel actually say something nice?" said Turel. Raziel shot him a look, but said nothing. The compliments and scolding continued, except when it came to Melchiah. As far as Zephon knew, he didn't say anything hurtful. But what did he know? After Raziel's words, he drowned everyone else's out. And when they finished, Kain stood, gave his final words and disappeared.

Zephon remained in the center of his brothers, hoping they would flock out before him. But when they didn't move, Zephon took the initiative and walked away. They followed behind, conversing, and once again, leaving Zephon to himself. The spider lord didn't feel as though anything changed. He felt the odd one out again. But that was ok…he was home.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. It was Raziel.

"Just so you know I had Regina transported to the Cathedral. My servants tell me she's in bed resting, and has been sick for a few days—

"Sick? What happened?" Zephon said in a panic. "Is she ok?"

"Calm down. From what I was told, yes, she's fine. There's just…something you should know." Raziel rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous.

"Tell me, you idiot! If this means life or death—

"Shut up!" Raziel growled. "I'm not going to tell you if you're being a prick. Relax."

Zephon just lowered his voice. "Tell me."

"I don't know if this is true…I don't see how it could be anyway, but…" Raziel took a deep breath. "Regina is pregnant."

XxXxXxXxXxxx

Zephon rushed into the Cathedral without a word to anyone. He ran to the top floor and nearly threw his doors off their hinges. Regina opened her eyes weakly. The vampire doctor and servants that were there quickly moved out of the way.

"What has happened? Tell me!" He pointed to the doctor.

"L-Lord Zephon?"

"What happened?" Zephon shouted.

"Zephon…my love?" Regina whispered.

Zephon went to her side and kissed her. "I have returned, Regina. I-Raziel told me…that you're pregnant. Is this true?"

Regina sighed. "That's what I'm told-

"But how? I am sterile and so are you. I don't understand!

"If I may, Lord Zephon," began the doctor. "The only possible theory we have is that you made love _before_ she was fully turned."

Zephon shook his head in frustration. "No, that still doesn't explain my doing."

"True. But vampires cannot have children with each other. How do we know humans and vampires cannot bear children?"

"That's preposterous," spat Zephon. "If that were true, we'd have thousands by now." Zephon gave Regina a questionable look. He leaned in close. "Unless…you were sleeping around before we made love the first time…"

Regina slapped Zephon as hard as she could. The vampire lord touched his face; he was fuming. "How dare you?" Regina seethed. "Do you really think me as that kind of person? You twisted freak. I bet confinement finally got the best of you."

Zephon lunged forward and grabbed Regina by the shoulders. "Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth! This cannot be my child—it can't!" The doctor and servants grabbed ahold of Zephon to pull him back. No use. Regina began crying uncontrollably and rolled over to leave the bed.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed. "You bastard, I knew you were too good to be true. I'm leaving."

Zephon laughed haughtily, just like the first time he and Regina had met—when the two were complete strangers, vampire and human. "Really? You don't have anywhere to go!"

Without another word, Regina stormed out of the room. Zephon didn't bother to chase after her. He just shook his head in disbelief…or was it uncertainty? He growled and brought a pillow to his face and screamed, so much that when he was finished his face was a tomato red. The doctor and servants quickly escaped out the door. Zephon paid no heed. Instead he stood and made his way to the courtyard, where his carriage waited.

The driver saluted him and opened the carriage door. Zephon nodded and the driver moved away. The vampire lord climbed in and ordered the driver to take off. To his left, a sleeping Lucas rested against the seat peacefully.

After some time, Lucas opened his eyes. Zephon hadn't noticed him, being too occupied with looking out the window. The human teen touched his vampire "father's" shoulder. Zephon jumped slightly.

"Where are we?" Lucas asked, tiredness still in his eyes.

Zephon considered him for a minute and gave a half-smile. He reached over and rubbed Lucas' shaved head. "Anywhere but home."

"But why? I thought the Cathedral was home?"

Zephon sighed. "You are young…I don't expect you to understand. There are problems that are happening now, problems that I cannot solve at the moment. We have to go away for a while to plan."

"For what?"

Zephon knew this conversation was going nowhere. He chuckled and patted Lucas' head. "Nevermind for now. Rest your head. I'll wake you when we're there."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and yawned, moving over to rest his head on Zephon's shoulder. "Yes, sir," the teen mumbled and was fast asleep once more.

Zephon clenched his jaw. He thought back to Demetrius and how, long ago, he had done the same thing to Zephon when he was first made. But those days were gone. Those ties were gone. As far as Zephon was concerned, he had no kin, not after what he suffered. Not one of his children was present during his rescue. Not one! And now, he had little sympathy for any of them. Regina had to calm herself and be alone; that's why Zephon let her be. Was he still in love? He didn't know.

Lucas' snoring caused brought Zephon out of his own thoughts. He looked over the human's face and smiled. He then turned to the window once more.

"Sleep well…my son."

**And that is the end of this chapter. Not much more to go, I'm afraid. Maybe that's a good thing? Haha A change of pace and probably some stuff you didn't expect, but in order to find out what happens, stay tuned for my next update. Hope you all enjoyed…if there's anyone left lol Feel free to leave any comments, opinions, suggestions…reviews aren't required, but I appreciate them. Thanks! –Lil V :D**


End file.
